Dark Knight
by CWTV-TeenWolf-Lover
Summary: Elena's 22 year old sister, Abigail, comes home to Mystic Falls with her 4 year old son, Jacob. Abigail has had a hard life but always stayed strong for her son. Sadly, it was only a few months after their return that Grayson and Miranda drowned. Abigail now not only has to raise her son but help raise/protect Elena and Jeremy. What happens when the Salvatore brothers come to town?
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

Chapter 1- Pilot

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the videos that will be posted along with this story**

Abigail was rushing around the house trying to get Jacob ready for preschool. Her aunt Jenna was also running around trying to get Elena and Jeremy ready.

"Jacob, honey, stop squirming please... I gotta get your shoes on." Abigail said softly to her son and he calmed down and let her do his shoes.

Elena came downstairs with a fake smile on her face and went straight for the coffee, Jeremy followed a few seconds after. Once she handed Jacob one of his toy cars, Abigail walked to the kitchen.

"I can make toast." Jenna said frantically.

"It's all about the coffee aunt Jenna." Elena said while pouring herself a cup.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked as he took Elena's cup and drank her coffee.

"Do you guys need anything a number two pencil? Lunch money?" Jenna asked holding out a twenty dollar bill.

"I'm good Jenna." Elena said while Jeremy took the twenty dollars and quickly finished the cup of coffee.

Jenna looked around puzzled and asked, "What am I forgetting?"

"Your presentation with your Thesis Advisor." Abigail told the redhead.

"Crap!" She shouted but once she saw the look Abigail sent her way, Jenna said, "I mean gosh darn it!" She smiled as she glanced at her four year old great nephew and gathered her bag.

As Jenna rushed out the door and kissed Jacob on the top of his head Jeremy was about to leave but stopped when Elena stood in front of him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Don't start." He snarled at her then turned to his eldest sister and said, "See you later." Then walked out and kissed Jacob on his head just like Jenna did.

Elena was left looking defeated but Abigail just turned towards Jacob and finished gathering everything he'd need for the day. Elena left once Bonnie arrived and honked her horn, kissing Jacob and leaving for her first day of Junior year.

Abigail turns to her four year old son and grins causing the boy to grin too, "Looks like it's just you and me."

He reached up to her and she immediately bent down and picked her son up, carrying him out the door and putting him in his car seat. They then drove off to Jacobs preschool, when Abigail noticed the anxious look on her child's face she turned on the radio. While listening to the radio, Abigail sang to the music causing Jacob to laugh and smile happily at his mother who would look in the rearview mirror at him and make silly faces.

After dropping Jacob off at his school, Abigail drove to the Mystic Grill and prepared for her shift. She put on her black apron and pulled her long hair into a ponytail. She grabbed a pad and pen, then started to take people's orders.

Around two-thirty, Abigail clocked out and drove to pick up Jacob and brought him back to the Grill. Just like everyday he sat and drew as Abigail worked the bar and kept a close eye on her little boy, she waited for what used to be Elena but is now either Matt, Bonnie, Caroline or Jenna to pick him up at four to take him home. However, today they will be hanging at the Grill so Jacob will be stuck here. He says he doesn't mind but Abigail always felt bad about it, even though Jacob always says he loves being at the Grill, watching people and seeing her work.

As the bar died down she walked over to the table Jacob was sitting at and looked at his drawing, it was a crow. Ever since the accident his drawing skills have become extraordinarily better, it was always good but now it had more detail, like you'd expect from a ten year old.

"That's a great crow honey." She said and Jacob looked up and grinned happy to hear his mom liked his drawing.

"Thanks mama." He grinned a toothy grin.

Smiling, Abigail slid into the booth that Jacob was at and asked, "How was your day?"

"Good." He said and then began drawing a new picture.

"That's good." She whispered as she just watched her son color, her eyes teared up at the thought that a few months ago she might've lost him. Wiping her eyes she leaned in and smiled at Jacob, "What do you think about watching Peter Pan tonight?"

He dropped his crayon and got on his knees, bouncing and smiling from ear to ear, "Can we? Can we please?" He begged.

"Of course!" She said and kissed the boy's forehead, "I got another hour of work and then it's just you me and the lost boys." She got up and headed back to the bar.

Peter Pan was Jacob's favorite story, movie, character, etc... she wasn't sure why but she was okay with reading the story and watching the movie nearly four times a week because of the sparkle it always brings to her baby boy's green eyes.

About ten minutes till her shift was over, Elena entered the restaurant with a boy that Abigail has never seen before. Matt got up from where he and Bonnie were with Jacob and went to talk to the two. Soon, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and the new kid, whose name was Stefan according to their conversation which was basically Caroline drilling Stefan for info on himself.

Once the ten minutes were up, Abigail went in back to clock out and change. When she came out she noticed Jacob was still at his booth but now Elena and that stranger, Stefan, were talking with him. Abigail walked quickly over to her son and put her hand on his shoulder while staring at the two in front of her.

"Ready to go honey?" She asked.

Jacob nodded and packed his things as Elena looked down at her feet. However, being oblivious to the tension the guy held out his hand and smiled.

"Stefan. Salvatore." He said.

Abigail took his hand and shook it, "Abigail Gilbert, Elena's older sister. I guess you've met my son Jacob." She said with a slight glare at that last part which caused Stefan to assure her that he only said hi, wanting to meet Elena's nephew.

As soon as Jacob finished gathering his things he grabbed Abigail's hand and started pulling her towards the door.

"What's the hurry little man?" She asked.

"I don't want to miss Peter Pan!" He exclaimed.

She chuckled but didn't say anything as she just followed her determined little boy.

The next day was much like any other day, Abigail woke up, got Jacob ready, dropped him off, gwent to work, picked Jacob up, came back to work and then Bonnie stopped by to take Jacob home and watch him till Jenna can take over because she is going to be working till about one in the morning.

Around ten-thirty that night she notices Bonnie and Caroline are sitting at a table, the blonde seemingly very drunk. Abigail makes three cups of coffee and goes to their table and sits down, taking her ten minute break.

"Hey guys, here's some coffee." Abigail says.

"Thanks." Bonnie says.

Caroline just mumbles a thank you before turning to Bonnie and asking "Why is it that the guys I want never want me? I'm inappropriate, I always say the wrong thing and Elena, she always says the right thing and people just... pick her."

"It's not a competition." Bonnie says to her friend.

Caroline sits up and stares blankly at Bonnie before saying, "Yes it is."

"I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole, I'm gonna go use the restroom, hurry up and sober up, I gotta get you and me home." Bonnie said before going to the Grills bathroom.

Abigail leans in and looks into Caroline's eyes before saying to her, "Caroline, I know you think everyone picks Elena and I won't tell you that hasn't been the case but what I will tell you is eventually you will find a guy who will put you before everyone and everything else and when you do... hold on to that, 'kay?"

"Thank you Abby. How's Jacob been doing?" Caroline asks.

Abigail thinks and says, "I'm honestly not sure, he seems fine but the nightmares haven't stopped and whenever he is in a car he seems to get extremely anxious. I don't know how to help him."

"Just give him time, he is a kid, he will bounce back." Caroline said softly.

"Thanks, anyways I gotta get back to the bar, duty calls." She hugs Caroline and then walks back toward the bar, not noticing the pale-skinned blue-eyed raven-haired man who had been staring at the table she was just at. His eyes follow her as she slips behind the bar and starts chatting with some people as she pours their drinks. Cobalt blue eyes tracing the gentle features of Abigail's face, from her blue eyes to the scar on her forehead, watching as the ponytail holding back her long dirty blonde tresses sways as she turns to make drinks.

Caroline then notices the man as his eyes flicked over towards the table again. However, Bonnie comes back and they both leave before she can think to approach the man whose attention goes back to the bar. He walks over towards the bar and leans against it while waiting to have the beautiful bartender's attention.

Once Abigail turns to him she smiles a soft smile that doesn't quiet meet her tired eyes and asks, "What can I get you?"

"Bourbon." The man says and she pours a half glass of bourbon and sets it down in front of the man.

"There you go, one bourbon. Anything else? Food?" She asks.

The man shakes his head no but smirks and says, "Maybe some company."

Chuckling she says, "You've come to the right place... as long as you keep buying drinks you've got me as your personal therapist. You won't believe the kinds of things people have told me."

He laughs and says, "Well they were probably trying to impress the pretty woman who was serving them alcohol."

"No doubt. So, what's your name Mr. Bourbon?" Abigail asks.

"I'm Damon Salvatore." He smirks.

"Abigail Gilbert." She smiles once again, then thinks, "Salvatore? As in Stefan?"

Damons a little surprised, "He is my baby brother. How do you know him?"

"My baby sister has a 'thing' for him." Abigail says.

Damon takes a drink of his bourbon and nodded.

"So, what brought you and your brother to Mystic Falls?" Abigail asked.

Damon paused before he responded saying, "Unfinished business."

"Could you be anymore cryptic?" She jokes.

"Probably." Damon smirks and Abigail smiles.

They spend the rest of her shift talking and joking with each other.

On her drive home she had a feeling as if she was being watched but thought nothing of it. Once she got home she locked the door and went straight to Jacob's room and saw that he was sound asleep, arms and legs splayed across his twin bed. Abigail closed his door and started to walk to her room but stopped at the sound of quiet crying. Walking towards Jeremy's room she saw him on his bed crying while looking at a picture of their parents.

"Jer..." she whispered.

He looks up with red eyes and tear stained cheeks and sobbed, "I miss them."

Abigail rushed to her brothers side and held him while stroking his hair, "Ssh ssh ssh, I know... I miss them too..."

after about ten minutes of sobbing, Jeremy finally fell asleep and Abigail slipped from his room and headed towards her room but stopped once again. She heard voices coming from Elena's room, there was a boy in her room. Abigail walked towards Elena's room and opened the door without knocking, she saw Elena and Stefan sitting on Elena's bed and Elena jumped up when Abigail entered.

"What the hell? Can't you knock?" Elena demanded.

"Can't you respect house rules? Stefan you need to leave." Abigail said.

"No he doesn't." She snarled at Abigail, "You don't." She said softly at Stefan.

"Yes he does, it is rude and inappropriate and not to mention dangerous to yourself and everyone else in this house to have a stranger in your room, this house, this late at night." Abigail lectured.

"He isn't a stranger!" Elena defended.

Abigail scoffed, "You met him yesterday, you don't know anything about him." She said sternly but trying not to sound too mean.

"Yes I do!" Elena said.

"I don't care, he needs to go." Abigail said calmly.

Elena rolled her eyes, "No he doesn't!"

"Elena I understand that you don't care about the safety of those in this house, but I do. So, until further notice Stefan isn't allowed in the house this late in the night when no one is aware." Abigail said sternly but softly still trying to avoid a fight.

Stefan stood and said, "It's okay, I understand. I'll go. See you tomorrow, Elena."

Once Stefan left Elena glared at Abigail, "Why do you hate me so much?"

Abigail softly told her sister, "I don't hate you, but you're being irresponsible and acting recklessly... let's not forget what happened to this family the last time you didn't think."

Then, Abigail finally went to her room and fell asleep. Too exhausted to even bother with taking off her make up or changing her clothes.


	2. Chapter 2 - Night of the Comet

Chapter 2 - The Night of the Comet

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the videos that will be posted along with this story**

 **Some strong content at the very end, (abuse) I didn't want Damon to do that to Caroline but I had an idea for a later chapter that required her to be in that type of situation.**

 **Hope you like the new chapter and thanks for the comments, follows and favorites!**

The next morning Abigail woke up late. She quickly changed into another plain tank top with jeans and slipped on her shoes. Once in her bathroom she quickly touched up her make-up from yesterday and then rushed downstairs. Once she reached the living room she saw that Jacob was already up and dressed.

Aunt Jenna walked up behind Abigail and said, "I decided you needed the sleep… so I got him up, dressed and fed."

Turning around to face her aunt, Abigail smiled and breathlessly whispered, "Thank you."

"No problem, but if you want to repay me you can give me your adult advice hair up or down?" Jenna asked as she changed hair styles.

Before Abigail could respond Elena entered the room, having heard Jenna's question and looked at her aunt's hair that was pulled up.

"Sexy stewardess." she said and when Jenna put her hair down, Elena said, "Boozy housewife."

Jenna looked lost and so Abigail asked, "Where are you going?"

"Jeremy's parent teacher conference." Jenna said then turned to Abigail and pulled her hair up and then put her hair down.

"Down, pulling your hair up makes it look like you're trying too hard to look professional when you already are." Abigail said.

"Thanks Abi." Jenna smiled and smoothed out her hair.

Abigail smiled and said, "No problem. Anyways, I gotta go drop Jacob off… I'll see you later 'kay?"

"Alright, have a good day." Jenna replied as Abigail picked up her son and carried him to the car.

Elena quickly followed Abigail and waited for her older sister to put Jacob in his carseat. Once Abigail turned around she sighed deeply.

"Look Elena… I know you're angry with me but… last night you had a guy in the house that you share with your aunt, brother, sister and nephew and didn't let anyone know. I might've over reacted but… you know how protective I can be." Abigail said.

Elena was silent for a few moments before she asked, "Do you really think I don't care? That it was my fault? That I'm irresponsible?"

Abigail looked away and then looked straight into Elena's eyes before saying, "I know you care and you're not completely irresponsible..."

"You didn't answer my other question." Elena said, "Do. You. Blame. Me?"

"Honestly?" Abigail asked quietly.

When Elena nodded her head Abigail took a deep breath and said, "I don't blame you for mom and dad dying… but my son almost died because you needed someone to pick you up from a party that you blew family night off for, where you drank too much and couldn't get a ride from your friends… you called mom and dad and they went to get you, but Jacob couldn't sleep and went with them/ because a car ride always helped sooth him… they left, picked you up and drove off that bridge. I'm not trying to be mean or hurt you… you wanted the truth… I know that it isn't really your fault but, I blame you for my son nearly dying and causing him to be traumatized more than he already had been."

Elena wiped her tears from her face and said, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are and one day I will let go of this anger I have for you… but that day isn't today. I am sorry Elena, I don't hate you. I love you. But, I'm hurt… one day when you have a child you'll understand how if anything or anyone harms them then forgiveness and rationality goes out the window." Abigail said before getting into her car.

Abigail started to sing to the radio to sooth Jacob as he was getting anxious once again.

Abigail was cleaning down the bar when someone sat down right in front of her. Somehow she knew who it was without even looking. She smiled as she looked up into his strikingly blue eyes.

"Hi Damon, morning." she said.

"Good morning Abs." he said with a smirk.

Her eyebrows furrowed at the name, "Abs?" she asked.

He smiled softly, "It's your nickname."

She giggled and shook her head causing hair to fall from her ponytail and frame her face.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"Bourbon." he said.

She looked shocked, "Are you sure? You drank half a bottle last night!" she exclaimed.

"I don't get drunk." he said smirking.

"Alright, your funeral." she said as she poured a half glass of bourbon.

He took it and downed it. She immediately refilled it.

"Grazie" he said. (Thank you)

"Prego" she responded with a smirk. (You are welcome)

He smiled and cocked an eyebrow, "tu parli italiano?" (You speak Italian?)

"Si, parlo correntemente" she responded.(Yes, I speak it fluently)

"Come?" Damon asked. (How?)

She smirked and leaned forward before saying, "non so se dovrei dire. Forse dovrebbe rimanere un mistero" (I don't know if I should say. Maybe it should stay a mystery)

He grinned and asked, "si e solo pieno di sorprese, non e vero?" (You are just full of surprises, aren't you?)

"Non avene idea" she smiled. (You have no idea.)

Damon stared into her eyes and then glanced at her lips. She noticed the flicker of his eyes and immediately became aware of how close they were. Abigail pulled back and tucked that strand of hair behind her ear and blushed. She hadn't been with anyone since Seth and that resulted in Jacob. Over the years of raising Jacob they had hooked up with each other on those lonely nights but she had never felt the spark she feels with Damon.

He chuckled and then changed the subject, asking about what she liked to do for fun.

"Um… I don't really know… it's been a long time since I've done anything that was really just for me." she said softly but then she said, "I used to read all the time, I love watching movies… I guess the kind of things most people do..."

He nodded but said, "You aren't like most people though."

"What makes you say that?" she asks.

Damon shrugs, "It's just a feeling I have." he responded.

After a few moments of silence Damon asked, "What's your favorite book?"

"Umm…" Abigail laughed as she thought of a favorite book, "In high school I had to read The Great Gatsby and something about it just spoke to me… with the separation of the working class and the rich, how Gatsby never gave up hope for his love and how it wasn't really Gatsby and Daisy's relationship as the focus but more Gatsby and Nick's. I don't know… I just always loved that one… I used to have a first edition but..." she stopped as she realized she was rambling.

"What? What happened?" he asked

"My apartment building caught fire from some faulty wiring and… it got burned." Abigail said softly.

"I'm sorry." Damon said as he saw the sadness in her eyes, having a feeling she wasn't just speaking of a book anymore.

"It's fine… anyways what about you? Favorite book?" she asked.

"Call of the Wild, Jack London" he smirked.

"Any reason?" she asked.

"If I say then it won't be a mystery." he says.

She leaned in to whisper as if what she's about to say is a big secret, "I have a feeling it isn't that much of a mystery."

She thought that he probably associates himself with Buck, thinking of that pain and darkness she sees in his eyes. He downed another drink and got up from his stool, putting down money for his drinks and a tip for Abigail.

"I'd love to stay and chat but...I have things to attend to." Damon said.

"Ah… some of that 'unfinished business'?" she asked.

He chuckles and nods, "Yeah… some of that, see you around Abs."

"Bye Damon." she says softly as he walks away unaware that he heard her.

Abigail was cleaning glasses at the bar when Caroline, Bonnie and Elena sat in front of her.

She smirked and said, "I'm not serving you minors alcohol."

"We just wanted to know if you could help fold these fliers, eight hands are better than six." Caroline said bubbly.

"Sure, it's dead in here anyways." Abigail said as she took some fliers and started to fold them.

Caroline immediately started questioning Elena about last night with Stefan. All Elena would say is that they talked but he left and that was it, leaving out how Abigail caught them. As Caroline started asking why Elena hasn't jumped Stefan's bones already, Bonnie and Abigail just continued to fold fliers.

"What is with the hold up? It's simple! Girl likes boy, boy likes girl… SEX!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Profound." a mystery voice said behind them, causing all heads to turn towards the blonde haired man.

Abigail nodded at him and said, "Hey Aaron. Girls, this is Aaron he is my new co-bartender. Aaron this is my little sister Elena and her friends Bonnie and Caroline."

Caroline was frozen as Aaron turned to her and grinned almost ferally at her and said, "Pleasure to meet you all."

Elena seemed to be in a daze and then abruptly stood up and gathered her things.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline is right, I should just do what I set out to do… I shouldn't be afraid or I'll never do it." Elena said.

Bonnie then said, "Caroline drove us here, how will you get there?"

"Um..." Elena looked at Caroline questioningly.

"Sorry Lena but I need to finish the fliers and without you I'm down two hands!" Caroline said.

Aaron jumped in and said, "I'll help."

As Aaron sat next to Caroline and started to fold fliers and chat with her, Elena turned to Abigail.

Abigail sighed and said, "My break starts in five, I'll take you."

Elena squealed, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Abigail then finished wiping down the bar and then went to clock out of work.

After a long and quiet car ride, Abigail pulled into the Salvatore Boarding house driveway.

"Wow." Elena said breathlessly as she got out.

Abigail also got out.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

Abigail raised her eyebrow and asked, "Did you think I'd let you come here alone to basically ask for sex from a person you barely know?"

"I'm not gonna ask for sex." Elena grumbled.

"Good, then there is no reason for me to not come in." Abigail as she walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

When the door creaked open on its own Abigail slowly walked in. Elena followed and started to call for Stefan. Abigail turned to the door and peered through only for a crow to fly through the door. She quickly turned around and was met with a smirking Damon.

"Damon…" she whispered breathlessly.

"OH! I'm sorry the door was open and..." Elena started.

"It's okay you and Abs are welcome anytime." Damon said not taking his eyes of Abigail.

Abigail blushed at the attention and looked down before asking, "Really?"

"Of course." He smiled.

Elena looked confused and asked, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Damon turned to her and gave her a tight lipped smile, "I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." he told her.

Elena looked hurt, "Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother."

"Huh, so… you don't know him that well." Abigail said in an 'I-told-you-so' manner.

"He probably just didn't want to brag." Damon said causing Abigail to chuckle.

"Come on in, Stefan should be along any moment." Damon told the Gilbert sisters.

As they entered into the boarding houses ginormous living room Abigail asked, "This is your living room?"

Damon smirked and said, "Living room, parlour, sotheby's auction, it's a little too kitschy for my tastes."

"Well, I love it…" Abigail said and looked up from her eyelashes to Damon who smiled softly.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Elena said a little annoyed.

Damon turned to Elena and said, "I see why my brother is so smitten. I thought he'd never get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"Last one?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the ex's talk..." Damon said in a voice that suggested he already knew that.

"Nope." Elena said awkwardly as she popped the 'p'.

"Well, I'm sure it'll come up now… He probably just didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships go." He said with a smirk.

Abigail furrowed her eyes, "You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

"I'm a fatalist." he said.

"Well, I believe that we are the ones who mess up those relationships. We can't just blame our messes on higher powers." Abigail said and Damon smirked happily.

"Stefan..." Elena sighed as she noticed the boy that'll is hopefully her soon to be boyfriend.

"Elena. Abigail. I didn't know you two were coming." he said as he focused a glare on Damon.

"I know, I should've called." Elena said.

Damon walked toward stefan saying, "I should break out the family photos or home movies, but I gotta warn you, Stefan wasn't always a looker, unlike me."

"Thank you for stopping by Elena, Abigail. It was great to see you." Stefan said in an obvious 'get out' voice.

Abigail was angered by that, "I'm sorry," Abigail said, "Did you just tell me to leave? This might be your place but I'm not taking orders from some teenager throwing a tantrum."

"ABIGAIL!" Elena screeched.

Damon laughed at this and leaned into her ear to whisper, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Abby, let's go." Elena said.

"No, I'm not-" Abigail was about to say she wasn't leaving but her phone alerted her of a text, it was Aaron.

 **From: Aaron**

 **To: Abigail**

 **Where r u? Boss is looking around.**

"Damn it!" she said before putting her phone back into her jean pocket.

She looked up and frowned before saying, "I'm leaving because I have to work, unlike some measly teenagers… I'm NOT leaving because mister stuffy pants told me to."

Elena sighed before turning to Stefan, "Bye, sorry about her."

When Stefan didn't reply, Elena just sulked and walked off.

Stefan then stormed into a different room, waiting for Abigail to leave so he could interrogate Damon.

Abigail turned to Damon and smiled before saying, "It was nice seeing you again."

"It was, I'll see you around soon enough." Damon said before grasping her hand and bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss.

Abigail blushed but decided to be daring and lent up to kiss him on the cheek.

She whispered into his ear, "Bye."

Then she left and drove back to the Grill where Elena had Caroline take her home, despite the fact that Caroline and Aaron were still talking.

At ten o'clock Abigail went home, kissed her sleeping son goodnight and fell asleep.

The next day Abigail didn't have work so she could spend the whole entire day with her son. They started the day playing superheros. Jacob decided that he would be peter pan and Abigail would be supergirl.

For lunch, Abigail made Jacob's favorite, Spaghetti and meatballs. Which resulted in a short food fight, Abigail wasn't mad at having to clean because Jacob was having so much fun. However, she did tell him that food fights were not an okay thing to do. She helped him get clean from all the sauce and then he played with his building blocks while she took a quick shower.

She changed into a blue sun dress that had little red flowers all over it and slipped on some flat black shoes and let her hair frame her face. She went downstairs and had Jacob pick up his toys before they left.

Once they arrived at the town center they walked around the different activities that were going on due to the comet that night. Jacob was playing on the playground with other kids as Abigail was leaning against a tree with the wind blowing her hair behind her.

"Boo." said the familiar voice, causing Abigail to startle.

She whipped around with a hand clutched to her chest and took a deep breath.

"Damon! It's not nice to sneak up on people!" she reprimanded and playfully hit his arm.

"Ouch…" he complained in mock pain and then wagged his finger in her face and jokingly reprimanded her saying, "You know, it's not nice to hit people."

Abigail rolled her eyes, "Haha" she said in a voice that oozed sarcasm.

Damon smiled at her and she couldn't stop herself from smiling back.

When Abigail felt a small hand tug at hers she looked down and saw her son standing by her and looking curiously at the man in front of them.

"Hey honey, this is my friend Damon. Damon, this is my son, Jacob." Abigail said and felt this knot of nerves in the pit of her stomach.

"Hi Jacob, how old are you? Twelve?" Damon smirked jokingly.

Jacob laughed and shook her head, "No, I am four!" he exclaimed.

"Four?! Wow." Damon said in an equally enthusiastic voice.

"Yeah, I go to school, like my aunt and uncle." he said.

"School? How do you like school?" Damon asked.

Jacob thought for a few moments before finally saying, "I… like… nap time and… play time."

Damon smiled at the kid in front of him, "Yeah those are really great."

"I also like art time. My teacher says she doesn't have any favorites and that all of my class is good at it. But my mom says the teacher has to say that and that I am way better than those ame-ama- amu… mom?" Jacob looked up questioningly.

"Amateurs. I said you are better than all those other amateurs." Abigail said softly in an embarrassed voice.

"Wow, well I'd love to see some of your art some time, Jacob." Damon said.

"Cool. Hey. Would you like to play?" Jacob asked with sparkling eyes.

Damon glanced up at Abigail and when she nodded he smiled and told Jacob, "Absolutely, will your mom be playing too?"

Jacob looked at his mom and widened his eyes and pouted his lips just a little and tilted his head.

Rolling her eyes and scoffing, "You know I can't say no to puppy dog eyes."

A grin broke across Jacobs face and he grabbed one of Abigail and Damon's hands and dragged them to the playground.

"We can play knights! Mom'll be the princess up in that tower." Jacob pointed at one of the slide towers and then Jacob picked up two plastic bucket lids and ran to grab two sizeable sticks. "Me and you will be the knights trying to save her before the lava breaks the surface of the ground."

"Got it, boss." Damon saluted and winked at Abigail, who smiled at him.

Abigail got into the tower and called out dramatically, "Is there anyone who can help me? This floor is getting so hot! I fear the lava is coming!"

"Do not fear we are here to help!" Shouted Jacob as he raised his 'sword'.

"Fair maiden, we shall reach you in quick haste." Damon said in his gentlemanly southern accent that left him many years ago.

Abigail blushed slightly at that.

"Duck!" Jacob suddenly shouted and both he and Damon crouched low and got behind a rock.

"Defenses, someone wishes to halt our rescue." Damon says to the child who giggled at Damon's word choice.

"We must use the shields!" Jacob says before marching into the 'battlefield' and moving the 'shield' as if things were being thrown at them.

As Damon did similar things, Abigail leaned on a railing and smiled at the sight. Damon glanced up over his 'shield' and met Abigail's eyes. They were so focused that Damon didn't hear when Jacob said there was an enemy approaching.

"No! Damon, the enemy sliced your arm!" Jacob shouted in despair.

Damon faked a groan and said cheekily as he looked towards the princess, "'Tis but a flesh wound."

Abigail stifled her laughter.

Jacob pointed at nothing and said, "He is coming back!"

"Do not be concerned, I shall handle this." Damon said and then started to swing his 'sword' and pretend to be fighting another man.

Damon stumbled, grunted, rolled and finally made the death strike to the 'man's' heart.

"You did it!" Jacob smiled.

"No we must rescue the glorious princess." Damon said as he and Jacob marched up the steps of the tower across from the one the 'princess' was stranded in.

"Oh, my noble knights are so close. They've come so far. I might just have a chance." Abigail said.

Jacob stepped on the bridge and Damon quickly pulled him back.

"Where is your mind? That bridge can not hold us! We must not cross." Damon said.

Jacob frowned, "Then how will we cross?"

"I shall tell but it is knowledge only for knights. The princess must not be able to hear or see." Damon said.

"Princess! You must turn around and close your eyes! No looking!" Jacob shouted.

"I'm not allowed to see my own rescue?" she questioned.

Damon smirked and shrugged, "'Fraid not, princess."

Abigail closed her eyes and turned around. Damon knelt down and picked Jacob up.

"I'm going to throw you over, but I shall catch you. 'Tis the only way to reach the princess." Damon said.

Jacob replied saying, "Then throw me, we are losing time."

Damon counted, "1… 2… 3!"

Jacob went sailing through the air and Damon quickly vamp sped to the other side of the bridge and caught the child. Jacob was laughing furiously.

"That was amazing!" he shouted.

Abigail turned and saw a giddy little boy and a smirking man walking towards her.

They bowed and Jacob said, "Princess we have come to rescue you."

"My heros." She smiled, "But how will we leave if we can't take the bridge?"

"Simple milady. We glide down with the glorious powers of the knight Jacob." Damon responded.

"Powers?" Abigail and Jacob questioned.

Damon nodded and said, "He has the power to fly! All he needs is a little dust."

Jacob's smile grew even larger and whispered to himself, "A peter pan knight."

Abigail laughed.

"Hold on!" Jacob said as he sat at the top of the slide.

Abigail sat behind him and then Damon sat behind her. Damon pushed off and they all quickly 'flew' down to the ground.

"We have rescued the princess!" Damon exclaimed.

"Mission won! That was fun!" Jacob shouted.

"Very." Abigail smiled as she smoothed out her sons hair.

Damon crouched down and said, "Thank you for inviting me to play, I'd love to stay but I have to go find my brother."

"Oh, okay… could we all maybe watch the comet later though?" Jacob asked with the puppy dog look to both adults.

Damon and Abigail looked at each other and Damon nodded at her questioning gaze.

"Wouldn't miss it buddy." He patted Jacob on the back and ruffled the hair Abigail had just fixed causing her to huff in annoyance.

"Bye Damon." Jacob said as Damon walked off.

"Wait here honey." Abigail said and quickly walked over to Damon.

"Hey," she said to him, "Thank you for all of that. He has such an active imagination that kids his age can't really keep up."

"Of course. He's a great kid." Damon said and that comment made Abigail smile bigger than he has ever seen.

She agrees softly, "He is."

Damon took her hand and squeezed it before saying, "I've got to go. But, I will see you later tonight, Princess."

She smiled and said, "See you light Sir Knight Damon."

"Normally Stefans the knight in shining armor." Damon told her.

She squeezed his hand like he did to hers and said, "Maybe you are just a dark knight."

They smiled at one another one last time before Damon released her hand and walked off with the biggest smile on his face.

After Stefan 'found' Vicki, Damon went to find Abigail and Jacob. He found them laying on a large blanket looking up at the comet.

"This seat taken?" he asked.

"Damon! You came!" Jacob said excitedly.

Damon smiled and said, "Of course I did, I said I would."

Abigail moved over to give Damon room on her left while Jacob laid on her right. Damon laid down and watched the comet slowly move across the sky.

"Beautiful." Abigail sighed.

"That it is." Damon responded looking at her.

They spent nearly half an hour there just staring at the comet, moon and stars. Somewhere during that time, Damon and Abigail's hands became intertwined. Once they heard snores coming from the little boy next to them they decided that the night was over. Damon carried Jacob to Abigail's care for her and she buckled him into his seat.

"Can I ask you something?" Damon asked.

"Sure." she said.

He looked at her and asked, "Why didn't you tell me you had a son?"

Abigail looked at her feet and then turned her head up and said, "Honestly? I've mentioned it before to some new people I was hoping to be friends with and… they weren't to thrilled about it. Apparently it isn't cool to have had and kept a child at eighteen."

Damon shook his head and said, "They're idiots."

Smiling, Abigail said, "Thanks and thank you again for today. Jacob had so much fun."

Damon smiled, "What are friends for."

Abigail grinned, "I'm sorry it's so lame for me to say this but… It has been a long time since I had a true… friend."

"It's not lame at all." Damon said.

"I should go, Jacob needs to be in bed. Goodnight Damon" Abigail said.

"Night, Abs." Damon said.

He watched her drive off… _Friends…_

Meanwhile, Caroline had spent the night talking with Aaron and ended up inviting him back to her place. She offered some coffee and when he said yes she brought some to him but accidently spilt it on him when he turned into her. Aaron became angry and a void look came across his face and he started to yell at her for being so clumsy and stupid. Caroline was apologizing and starting to tear up in fear. Aaron slapped her across the face saying only weak people cry. Then his face changed, veins were under his eyes, fangs for teeth, eyes red and he bit into her neck. Caroline screamed but no one would be coming to save her. Aaron had found a nice and new toy to play with.


	3. Chapter 3 - Friday Night Bites

Chapter 3 - Friday Night Bites

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the videos that will be posted along with this story**

 **There will be a video that I'd love for you guys to watch. I do not own the video or anything about it.**

* * *

Caroline wakes with a startled gasp, blood still seeping from the wound on her neck. She runs to the bathroom to see the bite in her neck. Gently, she takes a towel, turns on her faucet and wipes away the blood. After the wound was clean, Caroline put some gauze over her neck and taped it down. She walked back into her room and noticed a note on her dresser.

 **Caroline,**

 **Last night was fun… I am truly sorry I lost my temper, it won't happen again. I promise. Hope to see you at the Grill today.**

 **~ Aaron**

Caroline's head was spinning, _Sorry? Maybe he truly didn't mean it… we were drinking…. But his face, it changed… A monster! I need to tell someone…_

However, Caroline then had a memory from last night.

 _ **Aaron was hovering over her, his eyes focused on hers.**_

" _ **You won't tell anyone what I am or that I bit you." Aaron ordered.**_

 _ **Caroline repeated what Aaron said, "I won't say anything to anyone."**_

Caroline was lost on what to do. She decided to just go on with her life. Putting a smile on her face and changing, she left for school.

* * *

Abigail was at the grill with Jacob. She was working, he was drawing. Well, actually, Abigail was doing a crossword. The Grill was practically dead with only about six people enjoying an early lunch.

"What is this before me? It appears to be a princess in disguise as a bar wench." Damon jokingly goads.

Abigail smiles and responds, "What is this? The noble Dark Knight Damon… In my tavern? To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Damon grins with Abigail.

"Damon!" Jacob shouts as he runs over to the bar.

"Hey squirt. What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"My teacher was sick so school was cancelled." Jacob grins.

Damon smiles and leans down to fake whisper, "That means we can have fun. Do you think if we ask your mom with the biggest puppy eyes that she'll let us play some pool?"

"I've never played before." Jacob says.

Damon smiles, "I'll teach you… it'll come in handy later on… especially when you are teaching a lady." he winks at Abigail.

"Why would I want to teach a girl anything? They have cooties." Jacob wrinkled his face.

Damon smiles, "You'll grow out of that… trust me."

Jacob shook his head, "No."

"Okay you two, go play." Abigail said.

"Can you play mom?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know…" she said concerned about her boss.

Damon fake whispered to Jacob, "Puppy eyes."

Abigail rolled her eyes at Damon but couldn't resist her son.

"Alright." she said as she walked out from behind the bar.

They all walked over to the pool table where Damon started to rack the balls.

"Would you like to break?" asked Damon to Abigail.

She shook her head, "You can." she told him.

Damon took a cue and struck the white ball causing all the balls to spread across the table. None of the balls were sunk so Abigail stepped up and picked her spot. She tried to hit a striped ball into a pocket but the white ball barely moved,

"Hmph" Abigail grunted.

Damon grinned but walked over to Jacob, "Okay buddy, you're on my team so… what ball do you want to sink?"

"Hey! He's MY son. Why is he on your team?" Asked Abigail.

"'Cause Abs, us boys got to stick together." Damon smirked.

"Let's hit that black one." Jacob said.

Damon smiled, "Well if we do that, your mom wins. We have to save that ball for last… okay?"

"Oh, okay… then how about that blue one." Jacob said.

"Good choice. Come here." Damon waved him over.

Once Jacob reached Damon, he was lifted by the man's arms and handed a cue. Damon instructed him how to hold it and how to forcefully push it into the white ball.

Jacob pushed the cue and the white ball hit the blue, immediately making it fall into a pocket.

"I did it! MOM! Did you see?" He asked giddily.

She smiled softly and said, "I sure did."

Abigail glanced at Damon who was smiling as he leaned on his cue. She saw what Jacob didn't, Damon had thrusted the cue for the little boy.

"We should go for red next." Jacob said.

Damon picked him up once again and they sunk another ball. That went on until they sunk the black eight ball.

"Well, I'm glad I stopped working for that." Abigail said sarcastically when Jacob went back to his table.

Damon looked a little guilty but still smiled, "Sorry."

"It's alright. Besides it was cute watching you help him." she told him.

"What are you talking about? That was all him." Damon smirked.

Abigail shook her head and sighed, "I got to get back to work."

"Wait." Damon said quickly and then casually added, "What's one or two more game?"

Abigail lowered her head to hide her smile but Damon saw and grinned.

"One game." Abigail said holding up her index finger.

Damon grinned and racked the balls again.

"Do you want me to break again?" he asked.

"I'll do it." She says and strikes the white ball only for it to do practically nothing to the racked balls.

Damon racked the balls once again and walked behind her.

"Let me help you." he said.

He put his hands on her waist and repositioned her. Then he changed her hold on the cue.

"Now lean over the table and line up your shot." Damon instructed as is breath tickled her ear.

His hand laid on top of hers and readjusted her grip.

"Then thrust." Damon said.

They both thrusted the cue and it hit the white ball into the others and they went all over sinking two stripes.

They stayed in that position before Abigail said, "Thank you."

Clearing his throat Damon mumbled, "You're welcome."

Abigail got ready to go again but Damon notice she wasn't holding the cue right again.

"Here." Damon said as he retook his position and helped her hit the ball into a pocket.

They chuckled and continued to play the game with Damon helping her. When she missed one without his help. He took his cue smirking and put a ball in a pocket.

"Okay so you're good at this game." Abigail said.

He smirks and says, "Very."

As Damon continues to sink balls Abigail comes up with a new game. Once Damon won, he turned and cockily smiled at Abigail.

"Alright, good job. How about one last game though?" Abigail asked.

"You sure? I'm starting to feel bad." Damon chuckled in fake sympathy.

Abigail sternly said, "For every ball that gets put into a pocket, the other has to answer a question one hundred percent truthfully. After every turn we switch."

"You sure you want me to learn that much about you?" Damon asked.

"Positive. Do you agree to the terms?" She asked as if it was a formal agreement.

Damon was racking the balls and said, "That I do, Miss Gilbert."

As Damon got ready to break Abigail bumped him with her hip and said, "I think I'll break."

"Go ahead." Damon bowed.

Abigail positioned her cue and Damon smirked seeing the wrong positioning of her hands. Then Abigail stood turned around so the cue was behind her back. She looked him in the eyes, smirked and hit the white ball with the cue. The ball hit the others sending them all over the table and sinking a solid. Damon stood there in shock.

"You hustled me." Damon said in aw.

"Yep. Basically." Abigail said nonchalantly.

She looked at him from under her lashes and said, "It was cute how you were helping me."

"Okay… okay… ask away." Damon said with a chuckle and a bit of a blush.

Abigail looked at Damon and asked, "Ideal pet?"

"Dog but if you asked when I was a kid. That was a horse." Damon answered.

"Interesting." Abigail said and moved for Damon to take his turn.

Damon put his ball into a pocket and turned to Abigail and asked, "Ideal pet?"

"Dog, for some reason ever since I was a kid I wanted a Shiba Inu it is basically a mini Akita Inu." Abigail smiled.

Damon smiled at how cute she was being.

She took her shot and when it went in she turned and asked, "Favorite color?"

"Black or red." Damon said.

Damon sunk his ball into a pocket and asked, "Favorite color?"

"Blue, turquoise, teal… basically almost any shade of blue." Abigail chuckled.

She put her next ball into a pocket and asked annoyed, "Are you just gonna copy my questions?"

"Nope… that counted as one of your questions, BTW… that means by the way." Damon said as he took his next shot.

Abigail rolled her eyes, "I know what that means. I'm shocked you do though, old man." she grinned.

Damon's ball went into a pocket and he turned to her cocking an eyebrow, "Old?"

"Yep… that counted as a question, FYI… that means for your information." She said sarcastically.

"Alright. Very funny. Very sneaky also." Damon laughed.

Abigail took her turn, sunk a ball and asked, "Where were you before you decided to come back to boring Mystic Falls?"

"I was in New York for about a month but before that I was spending a few years in Italy."

"Really?" Her eyes were bright with wonder.

Damon smirked, "That's two questions, but yes… I love Europe. Italy, Greece, France all of it."

"That's amazing. I've never been anywhere outside of Virginia. I lived in Grove Hill with Jacob and his dad, Seth but… after the fire Jacob and I moved back." she sighed.

Abigail looked behind him and saw Jacob drawing. Damon followed her gaze and smiled a little sadly.

He sunk his ball and asked a loaded one word question, "Seth?"

Abigail froze a little but said, "He was my high school boyfriend. We were reckless and I got pregnant. He stayed with me through it all but once Jacob was born he kind of… disappeared for a few months and came back saying he had to clear his head. I was angry. We weren't happy together anymore… we were planning on breaking up before we found out. However, neither of us wanted to be away from Jacob so we got a three bedroom apartment in Grove Hill. We hooked up a few times over the years. It was lonely… we only really had each other. Well, towards the end he had Melissa, his nineteen year old girlfriend. Anyway, there was faulty wiring in one of the apartments below ours. We were on the fourth floor, the fire was on the second. We grabbed Jacob and tried to find a way out but we were able to reach the third floor and we decided the best way to get out would be to jump. I jumped first, breaking my ankle. Seth wrapped Jacob tightly in our fire blanket and tos-tossed him out the window." Abigail was starting to choke on her words with tears forming in her eyes. "I caught him and told him to run across the street, away from the building. Seth was about to jump when a ceiling beam fell. He was able to crawl out from under it but… I never saw him again. I was never in love with him… it's why we were going to break up in high school. It was senior year and we didn't see a future together as anything more than friends. But I still loved him."

Damon nodded understanding completely, "I understand, I am sorry you all had to go through that."

"Thanks Damon." she said.

He reached his hand out to wipe one of her tears. After a few moments of looking into each other's eyes Abigail turned towards the table and took her shot, sinking another ball.

"What was up with Stefan the other day?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Damon answered her truthfully, saying, "He and I have always had issues… well, when we were kids we were closer with each other than anyone but… we fell for the same girl, Katherine, who turned out to be manipulative and selfish. We never really saw eye to eye on anything since then."

Damon took his cue and sunk his next ball.

"If you could have done anything in the world… what would you have done?" Damon asked.

"I wanted to go to college to be a zoologist or something that worked with animals, vet, marine biologist… I don't know. But, I always dreamed of being a singer but… I'm not good enough for that." She told him.

She sunk her sixth ball and said to him, "Same question."

"When I was younger, I wanted to work with horses. Then when I was older I just wanted to have a family, a wife, bunch of kids… but that dream died a long time ago and now… if you ask anyone then they'd say I wouldn't work a day in my life but… I'd be interested in owning a bar. Designing it, creating drinks and food… that'd be cool." Damon said.

Abigail smiled, "Sounds great."

Damon smiled and took his sixth shot and put the ball in a pocket.

He turned to Abigail and asked, "Will you sing for me?"

Abigail's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she looked down at her feet.

"Please?" he asked.

Abigail chuckled, "Maybe. One day."

"I'll take it." Damon smirked.

She looked at the eight ball and said, "To make it fair, how about we both get one last question."

"Alright… If you could go back and change things… would you?" he asked.

Abigail knew he meant Jacob and said, "No, I won't lie… I've thought of it. But, being a mom has been the best thing to ever happen to me and I love Jacob more than I ever thought I could possibly love someone. He has brought so much happiness into my life and I couldn't ask for anything more."

Damon smiled at her and said, "He truly is an amazing kid… probably gets it from his mom."

"Thank you Damon but… that's all him." she smiled.

Abigail then looked at Damon and said, "I'll understand if you don't want to tell me this but… why did you come back to Mystic Falls? Please, don't say 'unfinished business'."

Damon cleared his throat and looked at the pool table before he said, "Katherine, as I told you was manipulative and selfish. I've been waiting for the chance to ask her why she did what she did to me and Stefan. Also, if I'm being honest… I want revenge on her. She's here in Mystic Falls and all I have to do is find her."

"I'm sorry Damon… If you need any help, I'm here for you." she said as she touched his arm.

They were walking over to Jacob's table when Abigail's phone buzzed, it was a text from Elena.

 **Abby,**

 **I invited Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Aaron over as a get to know you get together. You and Jacob are welcome to join.**

 **~ Elena**

Abigail scoffs, how could Elena wait till the last minute to tell Abigail something like that and say that she and Jacob were 'welcome'... Of course they are welcome, it is their home.

"Wow look at that! You are very talented." Damon said as he looked at some of Jacob's drawings.

Damon saw a drawing that was clearly Abigail, it was very well done.

He leaned down and whispered so no one could hear, "Can I hold on to this one?"

Jacob nodded with a grin.

"Thanks buddy." Damon told him while patting him on the back.

Abigail then walked over and looked at Damon, "I know the game is over but I have a question."

"What's up?" Damon asked her.

"My little sister is having your little brother over with some of her other friends for dinner, would you like to come?" she asked him.

"Sure." Damon smirked.

Abigail asked him, "You positive? Elena would've ordered some kind of food… it won't be very great."

* * *

Abigail, Jacob and Damon arrived at the Gilbert household. When Abigail entered her house with Jacob she noticed that Damon was waiting outside.

"Why are you waiting out there?" she asked.

Damon smiled and said, "Waiting to be invited in."

"Yeah, come on i-" Abigail was cut off.

Stefan and Elena came up behind Abigail

Angrily, Stefan demanded to know, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Abs to invite me in." Damon said simply.

"Yeah, com-" Abigail was interrupted again.

"NO! We are finishing up. Why don't you go home?" Stefan said.

"This isn't your house Stefan so back off… I can invite whoever I want into this house." Abigail said glaring at the younger Salvatore.

"Come in Damon." she said to the older Salvatore.

"Thanks Abs, you've got a beautiful home." he said.

"Thanks." she said and walked to the kitchen to get Jacob food.

As she was making a plate of Elena's 'dinner' everyone else went to sit in the living room. She set the plate on the kitchen table and Jacob began to eat. Then she went to the living room as well.

"I can not believe Mr. Tanner let you on the team." Caroline said.

"Tanner the Douche is still coaching?" Abigail asked as she sat next to Damon on the couch.

"Tyler must be seething… but good for you. Go for it!" she laughed.

"That's what I always told him. Engage, don't just wait for life to come to you, go get it." Damon said, Abigail noticed the past tense and frowned.

"How were cheerleader tryouts?" Abigail turned to Damon and whispered, "Caroline took over the squad when I graduated."

"Cheerleader huh?" Damon smirked and Abigail blushed while hiding her head from everyone.

"It was fine, Elena wasn't doing too well but it's only because she didn't come to summer camp. We could probably put her in the back." Caroline ranted.

Aaron, who was sitting in the chair with Caroline in his lap said, "Elena, you don't seem like a cheerleader."

"It's just because her parents died she is going through a blah phase." Caroline said.

"CAROLINE!" Abigail chastised her friend.

"Sorry, I meant that with complete sensitivity." she said to Elena.

"I'm truly sorry, Stefan and I have watched nearly everyone we have lost nearly everyone we have ever loved." Damon said.

As Stefan was about to say something, Jacob came in.

"Mom, can I help you do the dishes?" the boy asked.

Smiling Abigail said, "Sure honey."

She stood and walked into the kitchen with Jacob. She pulled a stepping stool out from under the sink and Jacob immediately got on top of it. Abigail started to fill the sink with water and handed Jacob a towel to dry the dishes before he puts them in the dishwasher.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Jacob asked.

"You just did." she teased.

"Can I ask you another? WAIT! I didn't mean that… ugh." Jacob pouted.

Abigail chuckled, "What's your question."

"Can we go to the zoo soon?" he asked.

"Of course." she smiled at the grin on her little boy's face.

"Missed one." came Damon's voice.

Damon handed Abigail the glass but it slipped through her fingers and he quickly caught it before it shattered.

"Nice catch!" Jacob said as Abigaile laughed.

Damon grinned, "I like your laugh" he told her.

She blushed as she looked down at her feet.

"Damon." Jacob said.

"Yes bud?" he asked.

Jacob looked down and then said quietly, "I am sorry you've lost the people you love."

Abigail looked shocked that Jacob had been listening.

Damon swallowed and knelt down next to Jacob, "Thanks bud. Hey, I'm sorry about your dad and grandparents."

"I'm worried about not being able to remember them when I am older." Jacob said softly.

"I understand, my mom died when I was a teenager but… I was terrified that I'd forget her." Damon said.

"Did you?" Jacob asked.

Damon nodded, "Sadly, I couldn't handle the pain and I tried my hardest to forget her and by the time I tried to remember her… it was all faint memories. If you don't want to forget them than just think of them… don't torture yourself and dwell but you can think of them once in awhile."

"Thanks Damon." Jacob nodded.

"Why don't you go brush your teeth honey." Abigail said to her son.

Jacob left to brush his teeth. Stefan and Elena left to go to the Grill. Abigail and Damon

spent a couple hours talking about nothing… everything…

"I truly love your laugh." Damon said as Abigail laughed.

She blushed once more.

"I love it when you blush too." he told her.

"It has just been a long time since anyone has said those kind of things to me." Abigail said quietly as she ducked her head.

Hair had fallen in her face and Damon reached out to tuck the hair behind her ear. Their eyes locked together and Damon started to lean in. He heard her heart racing and ignored his own racing heart.

"Mom?" Jacob called from the stairs.

"Yes honey?" she called to him.

He called down again, "Can't sleep."

"I'll be right back." she told Damon.

Abigail went upstairs and walked Jacob back to bed.

"Can you sing to me?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, I came up with a whole new song… just for you." she whispered as she tucked him into his bed.

Going into her room she came back with a little ukulele. She stroked his hair before she started to play and sing. **( type in youtube dot com / watch?v=xbPrlXZrop0 )**

When she finished, Jacob was sound asleep with a smile on his face. Abigail kissed his forehead and then went to her room and put her ukulele away before going back downstairs. Damon was smirking.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he smiled.

They sat and talked for a little while longer.

"Are those your parents?" Damon asked as he motioned towards a picture on the mantle.

"Yeah, that's mom and dad." she said sadly.

"I'm sorry you lost them like you did. It sucks losing a parent, but losing both so suddenly..." he whispered.

"Thanks Damon." she whispered before shaking her head and saying, "It could've been worse though."

Damon sat and listened as she spoke.

"Elena and Jacob were in the car as well. Jacob's heart stopped, he is obviously fine but… if I lost him, I don't think I would've recovered from that. No one knows how he got out of that car but I am just so grateful to whatever it was." She said.

After a few moments of silence Abigail said to Damon, "I am sorry about your mom."

"Thanks. It was a long time ago..." he drifted off.

"Do you mind me asking how?" she asked.

"She got sick… Tuberculosis. It was drawn out and I used to sit with her… read to her as she rested. When she died I caved into myself. Didn't attend her funeral… didn't perform her eulogy. It's one of my biggest regrets. It just made me angrier, I started acting out, sleeping around, defying my father's wishes… he didn't appreciate that..." Damon said in a distant voice.

Abigail noticed how he rubbed his arm and side a bit as he spoke of his father.

"I am so sorry Damon." she said.

"Thank you." he looked at her and they locked eyes once again.

They sat in silence just staring and as soon as they started to lean in….

* * *

Elena burst through the doors giggling like a schoolgirl. Damon and Abigail pulled apart.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" Elena asked Damon a little loudly.

"Ssh! Elena I just got Jacob to sleep." Abigail said softly.

Elena just asked the same thing.

"I was just leaving." he said, sensing the tension in the room.

Elena shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

"I am sorry about her." Abigail said.

"It's fine. Stefan has probably filled her head with warnings about me." Damon told her.

Abigail thought back to what he had said while they played pool.

She walked him to the door and once they stepped on the porch, Abigail leaned up and kissed his cheek again, "Good night Damon."

"Good night, Abs." he said before kissing her forehead and then walking to his car.

* * *

"Thanks again Jenna." Abigail said as Jacob sat in Jenna's lap playing with an action figure.

"Of course. Go to work. We will be fine." Jenna told her niece as she played with her great nephew.

As she was leaving she saw that Jeremy left his sweat shirt. It was going to be cold tonight so she picked it up and drove to the high school. When she got there she saw Tanner giving his classic speech about not letting teams roll over them and yada yada yada. She was looking for Jeremy when she heard Tyler.

"Don't worry you can have her when I am done with her." he said.

Abigail looked to see Jeremy punch Tyler.

She ran over yelling, "Stop!"

Tyler tackled Jeremy and was punching him repeatedly. Abigail tried to pull him off her brother but he shoved her causing her to fall on her arm. Jeremy saw this and angrily shoved Tyler and picked up a broken bottle. Abigail stood and got in between the two right as Jeremy swung the arm with the bottle. It sliced into her arm and she cried out in pain.

Jeremy dropped the bottle and started to frantically stammer, "A-Ab-Abi I am s-s-s-so sor-sorry."

"It's okay Jer." she said as she fought back the tears.

"I'm fine, here you left this at home and it is cold out tonight." she handed him his jacket.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered.

"I'm truly fine… I have to go to work… I'll see you at home." she walked back towards her car and as soon as she got into the car she ripped off her coat and wrapped her still bleeding arm.

She drove to work and punched in, noticing the Grill was empty except for a few staff she went behind the bar and pulled out the first aid kit.

"What happened?" she heard Damon's voice ask with dripping concern.

"I got between my brother and Tyler Lockwood." she said as she unwrapped her arm.

She cleaned it of blood but there was still a sizeable cut.

"You need a hospital." he said.

"I can't afford it… besides my dad taught me how to do stitches… I just don't have the numbing medicine." she told Damon calmly.

"What are you gonna do then?" he asked.

She looked up and said, "I'm gonna stitch my arm."

"But-" Damon was cut off.

"It'll hurt but it's my only option." she said as she sterilized the needle from the kit and put the thread through the eye.

She hesitated and Damon rested his hand on hers before saying, "I'm here, it's okay."

She then started to stitch up her arm fighting to keep her cries silent but letting her tears fall.

Damon kept swiping the tears away so that she could see. He was feeling awful… he could give her blood and this'd be over but… he can't tell her his secret, not her, she doesn't deserve to be brought into his world, neither does her son. He has tried to stay away but her smile, her laugh, her eyes are addictive and he already can't stop.

After a few minutes Abigail finished stitching her arm and she let out a deep sigh of relief but also winced at the burning pain.  
"Here." Damon poured her a bourbon and she gulped it all down.

"Thanks." she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She whispered, "I will be… thank you, I probably couldn't have done that without you here with me."

"Nah, you would've. You are strong, a warrior, a fighter, a survivor." he said as he caressed her cheek.

She blushed and then started to clean the bar top of all her medical supplies.

Damon and Abigail sat and talked for nearly an hour but then Damon noticed the time.

"I have to go. Stefan needs me to drive him home from his football game." he said.

"Alright, good night Damon." she said.

"Night." he whispered and left.

* * *

Damon watched Stefan and Matt talk.

"Isn't that nice, you join the team make a friend… it's all very rah rah go team!" he teased.

"Not tonight, I'm done with you." Stefan turned to leave.

Damon had seen Elena with Bonnie and noticed her necklace, he knew exactly what to say to get under Stefan's skinn.

"Nice trick with Elena, let me guess vervain in the necklace? It has been a while since someone could resist my compulsion. I guess I could seduce her the old fashion way or you know just, eat her." he shrugged.

"No you won't hurt her… because deep down inside there is a part of you that feels for her." Stefan said.

Damon could barely contain his eye roll but he did.

"I was worried there was no more humanity inside you, that you've become a monster but there is." Stefan said.

"No there isn't." he said however his mind flashed to the image of Abigail and Jacob in a booth laughing.

"Then kill me." Stefan demanded.

"Tempting..." Damon said.

Stefan shook his head, "No you aren't tempted, you've had forever to do it but you can't, I am still alive. You just haunt me for the past 145 years."

Damon just watched Stefan as his younger brother thought he figured out the older Salvatore.

However, Damon felt rage as Stefan said, "KAtherine is dead, and you hate me because you loved her and you torture me because you still do. That. brother, is your humanity"

LOVED HER!? Yeah right… she compelled them… manipulated… and broke the brothers apart… Damon HATED her and has waited 145 years to finally end her.

Damon couldn't reveal his true feelings so instead he attacked and killed Coach Tanner to show his baby brother who exactly he is dealing with.

* * *

Abigail arrived at home at 2 in the morning. She checked on Jacob and decided to crawl into her son's bed and sleep with him. Jacob curled into his mom and the both were sound asleep in moments..

 _I thought there was hope._

 _That somewhere deep inside,_

 _Something in Damon was still human;_

 _Normal._

 _But I was wrong._

 _There's nothing human left in Damon._

 _No good, no kindness._

 _No love._

 _Only a monster who must be stopped_

Damon snuck into the Gilbert house and went to Abigail's room. When he saw it was empty he went to check on Jacob and saw the pair asleep, arms wrapped around one another. Damon gently touched Jacob's back and then softly stroked Abigail's cheek.

No one can know of Damon's secret that is getting harder and harder to hide every moment that he is with them. If people know then they will find out the truth and he'd lose them… he can't lose them.


	4. Chapter 4 - Family Ties

Chapter 4 - Family Ties

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the videos that will be posted along with this story**

* * *

Jacob was drawing in his room while Abigail was cleaning the kitchen. Jenna was watching the news.

"Scum Ball." Jenna said as Elena came downstairs.

"Scum Bucket." she continued.

Elena looked confused, "Who are you talking to?"

"Him." Jenna motioned towards the TV.

"The news guy?" Elena questioned.

"Also known as Logan 'Scum' Fell." Abigail said as she joined the two by the table.

Jenna nodded, "Did your mom tell you why I left?"

"You and him?" Elena asked, "He's cute."

At Jenna's revolted look Abigail jumped in, "He isn't cute… he is scum walking the Earth."

"Yeah, there is nothing cute about him." Jenna shut off the TV.

Abigail picked up a box from the kitchen counter and sat at the table. Elena was pouring herself a cup of coffee and Jenna walked over towards Abigail.

"What are you doing?" she asked her oldest niece.

"I picked this up at the safety deposit box that mom had. She loaned all these heirlooms to the Lockwoods, so I am just cleaning them up and sorting through them." Abigail told her Aunt.

Jenna picked up a ring and asked incredulously, "Is this Grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

"It was actually Great Great Grandma's wedding ring first." Abigail responded as Jeremy entered.

Jeremy didn't say anything, he just glanced at the heirlooms and then looked sadly at Abigail. He still felt guilty about her arm even though she has told him a multitude of times that she was fine.

Abigail knew that he was looking for the pocket watch but she already put it aside to give to him. The doorbell rang and Elena sprinted to answer it. We all heard her giggle and usher Stefan upstairs, she doesn't know how to be discreet.

* * *

A little while later Abigail was at work. She noticed the lockwoods at a booth and walked over.

"Abigail! It is so wonderful to see you." Mrs. Lockwood said with a forced smile.

Abigail was used to this, she was practically shunned from the 'Founding Family' community. Apparently having a child so young reflects poorly on what is supposed to be the upper class of Mystic Falls.

"Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. I was going to call but since you are here I will tell you now. All the heirlooms are accounted for except for one, the old pocket watch. There are still some boxes that my parents might've accidently put it in, I'll keep looking. I just thought you'd wish to know." She told the lady who has treated her like a parasite ever since news broke about Jacob.

"Oh! Well thank you dear. Just let me know." she said.

Abigail left to go do absolutely anything else. While she was pouring a drink for a middle aged man, a very familiar face sat at the other end of the bar… always the same seat.

"Hello Damon." Abigail said as she poured him a bourbon, not even bothering asking anymore.

"Morning Abs. Where's the little one?" he asked.

"My Aunt wanted to watch him today." she informed him.

They talked like they always did, asking questions from favorite pizza topping to favorite sport.

Damon then asked, "Are you going to the founder's party?"

"No. I've been unofficially shunned. Having a baby at 18 when you are a founding family member in a small town will do that to you. If I go it will be a night filled with whispers, gossip and pointing." she told him.

Frowning, Damon asked, "What if you go with me? That way I can distract you and we can have fun instead?"

Abigail looked at Damon confused, "You want to go to the founder's party?"

"I haven't been to one in ages… guess leaving Mystic Falls gets you unofficially shunned as well." he winked.

Laughing she agreed to go with him. They talked for a little while longer until Damon said he had to leave. They said goodbye and once they were no longer facing one another, grins stretched across both their faces.

* * *

After giving the box to Tyler for him to give to his parents, Abigail went upstairs so she could finish getting ready. Jeremy isn't going so he agreed to watch Jacob while she is gone. Once she finished showering she styled her hair and applied her makeup. Going to her closet she looked for a dress. She chose a dark blue dress that came a few inches above her knees.

"You look pretty." Jacob said from the doorway.

"Thank you sweetie." she smiled as she hugged him.

Abigail grabbed the pocket watch and walked with Jacob to Jeremy's room.

"Thank you again for watching him." she said.

"No problem sis. You deserve a night out." he told her smiling.

"Thanks, and here. I know that dad would've wanted you to have this." she said as she handed her baby brother the pocket watch that has been passed been from father to son for generations.

They hugged and talked for a little while before she left for the party.

* * *

Damon was waiting in the Lockwood drive way for Abigail to arrive. He was distracted, Stefan was acting strange before he left.

When Abigail arrived and walked over to him, his thoughts became focused on her.

"Hi." she whispered as she looked at Damon.

Damon cleared his throat and smirked, "Hello milady, I bid you a great thanks for allowing thyself to accompany you this fine evening."

She laughed, "Are you ever gonna stop speaking to me like that?"

He shook his head with a grin.

"Let's go." she said as she walked past him.

Damon softly grabbed her arm and turned to her before saying, "You look beautiful."

Blushing she said, "You don't look so bad yourself."

They linked arms and went to greet the Lockwoods who reluctantly invited the both of them into their home.

"Let's get a drink." he said and they walked to the bar.

They sipped on their bourbon as they talked before a frantic redhead came up to them.

"That little piece of scum. He has the nerve to ask me out to lunch after what he did? UGH!" Jenna said.

"Logan?" asked Abigail.

"Scum." Jenna said.

This caused Damon to chuckle.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting?" asked Jenna.

"Not at all, you must be the famous Aunt Jenna. I've heard a lot about you." he said charmingly.

Jenna looked at him and said, "Jacob hasn't stopped talking about you."

"He is a great kid." Damon smiled.

"That he is." Jenna said eyeing Damon curiously.

Abigail handed Jenna a glass of white wine to calm her nerves.

"Relax, Sum Fell is just realizing what a mistake he made letting you go… this is when you need to twist the knife." Abigail winked, causing Jenna to laugh and smile.

Once Jenna left, Damon and Abigail walked through the exhibit of the founding families.

"Is that Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked Stefan.

Damon answered for his startled brother, "The original Salvatore brothers, tragic story."

"Let's not bore them." Stefan said but Elena insisted on hearing the story.

Just then Caroline and Aaron walked in, he was staring at Abigail while Caroline was complaining about him not dancing.

"Hey guys." Caroline said.

"Hi Care, you look great." Abigail said.

"Thanks, you do too." Caroline responded.

After a few moments of conversation Caroline asked, "Could I borrow your date Elena? Aaron refuses to dance with me."

"I don't really dance." Stefan said.

"Of course you do, the jitterbug, moonwalk, waltz, he does it all." Damon said.

Caroline dragged him out of the room. Damon started to tell the story of the 'original' Salvatore brothers and while Abigail was trying to listen as well, Aaron came up to her.

"You look smokin' tonight." he grinned.

"Um… thanks, Aaron." Abigail said slowly.

Abigail walked towards the other side of the room, she caught Damon's eye and she smiled at him. The smile fell when Aaron walked up to her again this time tracing his finger down her arm.

"How are things?" he asked.

"Fine." she said shortly as she quickly walked to Damon who was shooting a glare at Aaron.

"Everything okay?" Damon whispered in her ear as his hand found her lower back causing Abigail to relax.

"It is now." she said softly.

"So who was in the church they wanted to save?" asked Elena.

"A woman I guess. However, one brother didn't want to save. He was angered by how she played them against one another and was trying to stop the other Salvatore. They both got shot, they both died… and the woman was lost." Damon said almost distantly.

Abigail squeezed his arm and said, "Come on, let's get another drink."

Going to the bar they noticed Caroline dancing with Stefan. Elena looked unhappy with this but put on a smile when the two of them came over.

Stefan started to dance with Elena, Caroline went off somewhere, Aaron was gone and it was just Damon and Abigail.

"You sure you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've just been getting a creepy vibe off of him. It's nothing, he is just a sleaze who was hitting on someone who wasn't Caroline." she said but Damon noticed her hand twitching.

He grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Damon smiled, "Dancing with my friend."

They danced to the music for a few songs. Damon spun her causing her to laugh which he smiled at.

"I should go check on Care. I'll be back in a bit." Abigail said and walked off to find Caroline.

Damon took this chance to go find the amulet… getting him one step closer to ending Katherine once and for all.

* * *

"Caroline what are those?" Abigail asked as she saw the marks on her body while they were in the bathroom.

"Nothing." Caroline said quickly.

Abigail pulled back her cover up and saw bite marks, "Did Aaron hurt you?"

"Of course not… my mom would kill me." she whispered.

"Care..." Abigail whispered before Caroline flipped.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ABIGAIL GOD!" she yelled.

Abigail was searching for Aaron to tell him off but couldn't see him.

"What's wrong?" asked Damon seeing the worried look on her face.

"Aaron is hurting Caroline, there are marks all over her… bite marks." she seethed.

"What?" Damon asked shocked by the fact that Aaron was a vampire.

Abigail marched off, seeing Aaron in the area by the lake. He had Caroline with him. Damon quickly followed.

"Please… I swear I didn't say anything." Caroline pleaded as she tried pulling her arm away.

"You little-" Aaron was stopped.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" shouted Abigail as she shoved him away.

He turned towards Abigail and glared.

"Just cause you're hot doesn't mean I won't knock you out. Leave." he told her coldly.

"Leave Caroline alone or I will go to her mom, the sheriff, or better yet I will get my own gun and hunt your ass down. Don't you dare touch, look, talk or come anywhere near Caroline again… DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Abigail shouted.

Aaron chuckled and gripped Abigail's arm so hard it will bruise, "I will kill you."

"Let. ." Damon said in a terrifyingly deadly voice.

"OR WHAT?" shouted Aaron.

"I will rip you limb from limb." Damon said and before Aaron could say anything Abigail kneed him in the privates.

She rushed to Caroline and Damon rushed in front of them. They all glared till Aaron left.

"Thank you." whispered Caroline.

"Of course." Abigail said as she hugged Caroline.

Abigail walked up to Damon, "I'm gonna go take her back to my place. She shouldn't be alone..."

Damon nodded, "Good idea. She's lucky to have such a loyal and amazing friend."

"Thank you for tonight Damon I had fun, bourbon, dancing, kneeing a perv in the balls… hell of a night." she chuckled.

"We will have to do it again… maybe without the last bit though." he said.

Abigail kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I'd like that."

She then took Caroline and walked back to her car.

Damon stood there for a few minutes before he felt a prick in his neck. Suddenly his body was in fire and he was going limp.

"I knew if I waited I could catch you by surprise." Stefan said as he stood over Damon.

Damon tried to get up but couldn't and he eventually passed out. With his last thought on the vampire that was wandering the streets and a now unprotected Abigail who pissed him off.


	5. Chapter 5 - You're Undead to Me

Chapter 5 - You're Undead to Me

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the videos that will be posted along with this story**

 **Hope you like the new chapter and thanks for the comments, follows and favorites!**

* * *

Damon was in a dark cell, he was still dressed in the clothes from the party. He awoke on the dirt covered concrete floor.

Sensing that his brother was somewhere near he weakly asked, "How long have I been here?"  
"Three days." replied Stefan smugly, then continued to say, "During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened exposure or harm upon the race, they'd face a judgement. They'd be reeducated instead of punished. Without blood you will grow weaker and weaker until you can't speak or move. Soon you'll begin to dessicate and begin to mummify… unable to hurt anyone, ever again. Once your circulation stops I'll move you to the family crypt for the next 50 years before we reevaluate. Damon you have always been strong… but you aren't stronger than vervain."

Immediately Damon thought of Abigail, is she okay? Three days is too long… has something happened? Has Aaron gotten to her? To Jacob? To both of them?

As Stefan turned to leave he heard Damon's weak voice stutter a whisper, "A-ar-n va-v-re. H-he-p th-th-m."

Damon then passed out once again too weak to move. Too tired. How will he escape this. Before he passed out though he made a mental not that the crystal is gone and also he needs to conserve strength. That means no moving, talking, super hearing, or anything.

* * *

Abigail woke up to Jacob crying again. For the past three days she has been sleeping with him. Ever since the night of the founder's party he has been having these awful nightmares. However, everytime she asks the boy what they're about he says he can't remember all he remembers was it was dark, cold, lonely, and painful. Jacob hasn't spoken much due to them. His eyes are filled with something Abigail wishes he'd never feel. Pain and fear.

"Ssh ssh ssh baby, it's okay. I'm here. You're home, you're safe. Nothing bad will happen I promise." Abigail said as she held and rocked her baby boy.

After nearly 20 minutes of rocking Jacob he finally fell back asleep. Abigail carefully got up and went downstairs and brewed a pot of coffee. She feels completely useless, her son is in pain and she has done everything she could think of to help him. She's completely lost. For the past few days she hasn't gone to work but her boss called last night saying if she didn't show up for her next shift then she needs to find a new job. Despite not wanting to leave Jacob, Abigail had no choice… they needed the money.

"He still having nightmares?" came Jeremy's voice from behind Abigail.

"Shit!" Abigail startled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you sis." he chuckled.

"It's fine just… make some noise next time. And yeah, he is still having nightmares. I don't get it he has had them before but they normally go away or are at least spread out… but three in a row? Night after night, and he describes it the same way. It's different than after the fire or crash. Then, I knew what was troubling him… now, I have no clue and I've tried everything that normally soothes him but nothing helps." Abigail rants stressfully.

"Hey, it's okay. Nightmares don't last forever, he'll be okay. So will you." Jeremy said as he gripped her hand.

"Thanks Jer…" she said, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Of course, what else are brothers for?" he joked.

Abigail looked at the clock and sighed, "I have to be at the Grill in an hour to open and then stay there all day till closing."

"Tell you what, I'll hang with Jacob today. Take him to the park, play video games… keep an eye on him and I'll bring him to the Grill around 4ish." Jeremy said.

"What about school?" Abigail squinted her eyes.

"If I go to school I'd skip classes and hang in the stoners den, while Jacob goes to school and is miserable. So, do you want me to do that or hang with the little guy?" Jer asked.

Sighing, Abigail agreed but told Jeremy that he should at least try to attend his classes even if he doesn't participate… at least show up.

"By the way Jer." Abigail said as he headed back upstairs.

"What?" he asked.

"Tell Vicki I'll see her at work." she winked and left the house leaving a blushing and chuckling brother behind her.

On her drive to work Abigail called Caroline.

"Hello?" asked the blonde.

"Hey, just checking in." Abigail said.

Caroline sighed, "I don't know. I still am kind of confused as to what happened. And strangely enough, I miss him. I mean, he is the first guy to be interested in me for a while and… I don't know."

"Care, you deserve so much better than him." Abigail told her.

"Do I?" Care asked.

Before Abigail could respond Caroline said she had to go and hung up.

Then next person she called was Jenna.

"Hey Abi." Jenna said as she picked up.

"Hey Aunt J, just checking in." she said.

"You literally just left." Jenna told her niece.

Abigail sighed, "Yeah… can you just distract me? What's your plans for today?"

"Um… school, working on my thesis and… dinner tonight." Jenna said.

"With Scum Fell? You are really going on a date with him?" Abigail asked.

"It's not a date. It's dinner while e grovels." Jenna assured.

"I don't know, two people going to a restaurant, eating food, talking, just the two of them… sounds kind of datey to me." Abigail teased.

"Anyways, have you heard from that guy friend of yours?" Jenna asked.

"Damon?" Abigail asked.

"Mhmm." Jenna said with a grin.

"Uh… no. I haven't. Normally he stops by the bar but… I haven't been to work and he hasn't called or anything. But, I mean I wasn't expecting him too so there isn't anything wrong with that." Abigail said a little quickly.

Jenna chuckled, "Relax Abi, I'm sure you'll talk to him soon."

"I know it's just… I haven't had a true friend since like high school. All I've had since then was you, mom, dad, Jer, Lena, and Seth… but no one who actually met me heard about Jacob and said who cares you're great, your kid is great and we should hang. Damon has been the first person to be like that and I don't want to sound clingy or anything but I kinda miss him. He is fun to be around. And he makes me laugh and forget about everything stressful that's happening… I could use that right now with Jacob's nightmares." she explained as she parked her car, "I got to go Jenna, talk to you later, love you."

After hanging up, Abigail sat in her car and took a deep breath before grabbing her purse and heading to open the Grill.

* * *

Around 4 o'clock Jeremy entered the Grill with a seemingly happy Jacob.

"MOM!" Jacob ran and jumped into her arms as she bent to lift him.

"Hey kiddo, you seem happy. Did you have a good day with Uncle Jeremy?" she asked as she put him on her hip.  
"Yeah, we played video games then walked to the park and played hide and seek, I found him everytime but he almost never found me." he grinned.

"That's because you are sneaky." she teased and tickled his side.

"Hey Jacob, why don't we go sit and eat while your mom works." Jeremy said.

"Okay, can I draw?" he asked the two older Gilberts.

"Of course, sweetie. You know you don't have to ask." Abigail said as she put him and the floor.

He ran off to their normal booth, while Jeremy stayed behind.

"How was he?" she asked her brother.

"A little down but he seemed to be okay for the most part, when we got to the playground in the park he seemed sad but once we started to play he seemed to forget whatever he was thinking about." Jeremy explained.

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time today, Abigail hugged her brother and said, "Thank you."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go sit with him." Jeremy said as he walked to the booth that Jacob was sat in.

Abigail watched as Jacob was drawing and Jeremy was on his phone but still speaking with the little boy. Then she notice Elena walking over to Matt asking if he had seen Stefan. Apparently Stefan hadn't been speaking to Elena since the founder's party. The ex-couple started to play pool as Elena waited for Stefan to show.

Nearly an hour later Stefan finally showed up but, Elena wasn't happy and as she was about to leave an older man came up to them.

"I know you." Abigail heard the man say.

"My god," the man said, "I know you."

"Sorry?" Stefan asked confused.

Abigail watched as the man looked at Stefan saying, "How can it be?"

Stefan said, "I think you have the wrong person."

"You haven't aged a day." the man said as he kept eyeing Stefan in shock, confusion and what seemed to be amazement.

Stefan and Elena walked away but Abigail watched as the man stood and watched Stefan. What was that?

Then, Aaron entered the bar and walked straight to her.

"What are you doing here?" she growled.

"Just getting my paycheck." Aaron said with a smirk.

"You look hot tonight." he grinned.

Abigail shuddered in disgust.

"Anyways, I should go but… tell Caroline that I'd love to see her again sometime." he smirked and winked before walking off.

There's something wrong with him. Abigail new one thing, she'd make sure to keep Caroline away from him.

A little while later Logan Scum Fell entered the Grill and walked straight to Sheriff Forbes, they spoke in hushed tones till Jenna called over to Logan. Jenna looked at Abigail and smiled softly before talking with Logan.

Abigail walked over to Jacob and Jeremy and said, "Hey you two should probably head home, it's getting late."

Jeremy nodded and stood while Jacob started to pick up his drawings.

"Those are great, Jacob." Abigail said as he looked at a drawing of a long purple flower and then another drawing that was much darker, it looked to be a steel and wood door with bars on a little opening.

"Thanks mom." he said as he smiled.

Could these be the things Jacob has been dreaming about? It wouldn't be the first time he has drawn what he dreams, thought Abigail as she remembered the detailed drawing of her parent's submerged car.

Jacob ran to catch up with Jeremy and they both left. Abigail went back to the bar and while serving drinks she kept looking towards the door expecting Damon. He never came.

* * *

Abigail locked up the Grill and as she got into a car she received a text.

 **From: Jer**

 **To: Abigail**

 **Hey sis, Stefan is cooking Elena dinner in our kitchen. Just wanted to warn you before you got home. BTW Jacob is asleep, I'll keep an ear out for if he wakes up.**

Abigail paused for a moment before impulsively deciding to drive to the Salvatore Boarding house. She missed Damon.

When she arrived she knocked on the door and waited patiently. After a while she was about to leave when the door opened revealing a man she had never seen before. Abigail immediately remembered Damon mentioning an Uncle Zack.

"Hi, I'm so sorry for coming over this late. You're Zack right?" she asked.

"Who are you?" he asked as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Sorry, I'm Abigail Gilbert." she reached out her hand to shake his but he just stood there.

Slowly she brought her hand back.

"What are you doing here?" the man, Zack, asked.

"I was wondering if Damon was here?" she asked.

"Nope." he said shortly.

Abigail furrowed her brows, "Do you know when he will be back?"

"Hopefully… never." Zack said and closed the door before Abigail could respond.

Gone? Abigail thought, where did he go? Even though they only knew each other for a little over a week, she thought they were friends. Why'd he leave without telling her.  
Abigail got into her car and drove home. Still thinking of Damon and how suddenly he was nowhere to be found. Why was it, Abigail wondered, that Zack kept looking back into the house while they spoke. Could Damon actually be in there? Is he ignoring her?

Meanwhile, Damon's eyes shot open as soon as he smelled the familiar scent of jasmine and alcohol. Abigail. She must've just left work. Why is she here? At least she's okay. Aaron hasn't done anything.

"Abigail." Damon whispered.

He used his hearing despite needing to conserve energy and heard her asking for him, this caused him to smile. He missed her. His smile fell when he hard Zack basically slam the door in her face after saying he was gone forever.

Damon was angry, he needed to get out of here, find Abigail. However, he had no ring and no energy to get out.

"Abigail..." he whispered again before passing out.

* * *

The next day Abigail decided to get her car washed at the school's sexy suds fundraiser event to raise money for the history department due to Tanner's death. She and Jacob were waiting in line when Abigail heard Elena talking to the man from the Grill last night. They spoke of an incident years ago where Stefan and Damon's uncle, Joseph was attacked by an animal in the woods. Apparently there has always been animal attacks in Mystic Falls. However, when the man said it was in 1953, that made Abigail curious. How is that even possible? She shook it off and paid to have her car washed. When she walked with JAcob to find Jenna, she noticed Stefan was there. Maybe she could go back to the boarding house, try to talk to Damon again. She still didn't believe he was gone.

"Hey Jenna, Logan. I was wondering if you guys could watch Jacob for a little bit I have to go run some errands." she asked.

"Errands?" questioned Jenna.

Abigail leaned in and said, "I'm gonna go talk to Damon."

"Sure thing." Jenna smiled.

"Hey little guy, ever see the inside of a news van?" Logan asked.

Jacob shook his head and then went with Logan to look at the van. Jenna went with them and Abigail started to walk. It'll be about a 10 minute run to the Salvatore house so she started to jog in that direction.

Once Abigail got there she knocked once more on the door but this time no one answered. She looked around the property to see if anyone was outside but saw no one. She found a back patio and tried opening the glass doors. One of them was luckily unlocked and Abigail entered.

"Damon?" she called out.

In the basement Damon steeled himself. Don't attack her. She can let you out but as soon as she does, run to the fridge. There's blood in there. Do not attack her. You don't want to hurt her.

"Damon?" she called out again.

She walked towards the living room but stopped when she noticed a door slightly cracked open, leading to the basement. For some reason she was drawn down there.

"Hello?" she called.

"Abs." she heard Damon's gruff voice call out weakly.

She turned the corner and saw a big steel and wood door, just like Jacob's drawing. Slowly she walked up to it and peered through the bar to see a sweaty, pale, sickly looking Damon struggling to stand.

"OH MY GOD! Damon… what-what happened?" she asked.

"I'll explain everything I promise, I'm so sorry you had to find out… but please open the door and I'll explain." he pleaded with his eyes locked on hers.

Warily she reached out to unlock the door, "What's going on?" she asked before unlocking it.

"Please, just trust me." he said.

She unlocked the door and stood back, suddenly the door was open and Damon was nowhere to be seen. She heard noises upstairs and slowly walked back up and heard moans coming from the kitchen. She entered to see Damon with a pile of bags around him as he sucked down red liquid… wait, those are…. Blood bags… WHAT'S GOING ON? Her mind screamed.

After a few moments Damon stopped and wiped the crimson liquid, the blood, from around his lips.

"I'm sorry you had to find out." Damon said again.

He turned to face a shaking Abigail.

"Damon, what's going on? Why were you in a cell? Why are you drinking blood? Why… why?" she asked nearly hyperventilating.

He took a deep breath, "There is no easy way to tell you so I'm gonna say it and then you can ask whatever you want. Okay?"

When she nodded he simply said, "I'm a vampire."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I was born June 18, 1839. I was turned into a vampire in 1864. I drink blood to survive. I have super speed, strength, hearing. I can make people do whatever I want with a type of mind control called compulsion. A plant, vervain, is poisonous to me. Wood through the heart, decapitation, fire, or losing my heart are the ways I can die. I have lived for 178 years and I've killed and caused pain to too many people to count. I am a bad person, I am a vampire… I am… a monster. I understand if you never want to speak to me again but, trust that I would never ever harm you or your son." Damon said as he looked into Abigail's eyes.

"I-I don't… how?" Abigail asked.

"In 1864, Katherine came to stay at our plantation and I started seeing her but when I went off to war, she started to see Stefan. She compelled me to stay with her when I was going to back down. She strung us along, manipulated us, fed from us and had us drink her blood. Her blood was in our system the night we were killed. She was captured by the council. Stefan went to save her, I tried to… stop him but by the time I got there our father saw us with her and shot us. We awoke at the quarry where Katherine's witch and handmaiden Emily Bennett brought us. I wanted to die but Stefan forced me to feed, not wanting to be alone for eternity" He explained to a confused Abigail.

"Vampires? Witches? What's next werewolves?" she asked.

"There are legends but I've never met one." he said honestly.

"Oh my- wait. Emily… Bennett? As in Bonnie?" asked Abigail.

Damon nodded, "She's a witch, I'm guessing she hasn't accessed her powers yet or is about to, witches normally do at her age unless trained before."

"So, what you are saying is you and Stefan are hundred year old vampires who were turned by Katherine… who you said was here." she said.

"Yes and she is here." he said, but at her confused look he elaborated, "Emily cast a spell saving her and all the other vampires who burned in that church. They are sealed in a tomb, desiccated and I've waited 145 years to open it, ask her why she did what she did and kill her. I can't stand knowing she is still alive."

"This is insane." she whispered as she sat at the table..

"I didn't want to bring you into this, I even tried to avoid you but… I couldn't." he confessed.

That reminded Abigail of how she thought he was ignoring her… but he was in a cell.

"Why were you in a cell?" she asked.

"Stefan and my great great great something nephew Zack imprisoned me. I don't live like Stefan, I drink blood either from the vein or from a bag, no animals… it makes us weak. However, Stefan has to feed from animals because he never learned control on the human stuff. They thought I was a danger to the town… to Elena and decided to get rid of me." he explained.

"You've been down there for four days?" she asked.

At his nod she shook her head.

"Damon this is a lot to take in." she told him.

"I know." he whispered, "There's so much more but it can wait. However, I do feel like I should tell you one other thing."

"What?" she asked.

"Elena… she's identical to Katherine." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Suddenly he was gone and reappeared with a photo.

"SHIT!" she yelled.

"Sorry." he smiled, then handed her the photo.

It said, Katherine 1864. It was a photo of Elena with curly hair and in a victorian dress.

"Oh my god." she said.

"I'm sorry to pile all this on to you so fast but… I don't want to lie to you." he said softly.

She looked up at him and then closed her eyes as she processed all this information when suddenly her eyes snapped open. Caroline. Vicki.

"Did you… attack Caroline and Vicki?" she asked.

"Yes and no." he said, "I attacked Vicki the night of that bonfire. However I didn't touch Caroline, your coworker Aaron. He is a vampire too. I found out the other night at the party. I was worried he'd come after you while I was down there."

"God..." she groaned and held her head, "I need a drink."

Suddenly a glass of bourbon and the bottle was in front of her.

She sighed before looking up and saying, "Thanks."

After a couple glasses of bourbon she asked, "Am I and my son safe with you?"

"Absolutely, I'd never dream of hurting you two." he said as he slowly reached for her hand.

She stared at their interlocked hands before saying softly, "I missed you. I missed my friend."

"I missed you to. What's been going on?" he asked.

"Jacob's been having these nightmares every night since the party. He says all he remembers is pain, fear, cold, darkness. However, he drew a purple flower and a door… the same door that was to that cell. How-how is that even possible?" she asked as she looked up to Damon.

He looked just as shocked, "I truly don't know."

"Damon, you kill people..." she said after a while of not speaking.

"I do but not all the time. Most of the time I snatch, eat, and erase." he said and then explained, "I find who I'll drink from, compel them not to move, eat, then wipe their memory of what happened."

"Compel… that's the mind control?" she asked.

At his nod she asked, "Have you used it on me?"

"No. Never." he said.

"How do you go in the sun? Shouldn't you burn?" she asked.

"My ring protects me. Emily made me and Stefan one so we can walk in the day. However, Stefan stole mine so that in case I escaped I couldn't leave." Damon told her.

"You said Stefan thought you were a danger to Elena… are you?" Abigail asked.

"No. I've lied about things I've done or said to her but I have only ever really interacted with her at the party and when you two came here." he said.

"Why are you lying to Stefan about it?" she questioned.

"I promised him an eternity of misery. He thinks it's because I love Katherine and I'm mad because he is the reason she was caught, but it's really because… he did this to me. I was perfectly fine dying in 1864. But he forced me to become a vampire and while the choices I've made have been my own. I mean, I love being a vampire but… he stole that choice from me. So I decided threatening Elena would be the best way to torment him." he said.

"Wow." was all Abigail could say.

"Abs… can we still be us? Be friends?" he asked.

"Damon-" Abigail started to say something but was stopped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Zack.

"Zack, relax." Damon said.

Zack charged forward and ripped open the curtains letting light fill the kitchen. Abigail watched in horror as Damon's skin started to burn and sizzle. He ran to a corner where there was no light.

"Stefan and I should've ended you while you were weak." he said and pushed Abigail out of her chair and broke it.

He picked up a leg and lunged for Damon.

"STOP!" Shouted Abigail as Damon was still panting and healing from the sun.

"Stay out of this." he said.

He started to fight with Damon and plunged the stake in Damon's side. Damon then hit Zack's head against a wall, knocking him out.

Damon slid down the wall with a groan.

"Damon." Abigail ran to his side as tears were wetting her cheek.

"I'm okay, he missed my heart." he said.

"You aren't okay… you were stabbed." she sobbed.

He yanked the wood out of him and they watched as his wound healed.

"I'm okay. Truly." he said as he wiped her tears.

She hugged him tightly before telling him what she was going to before Zack came in, "Damon, we will always be friends."

She felt him let out a deep breathe of relief and hugged her back. They sat apart again and Abigail gasped as she saw veins appear under his eyes as they darkened and fangs grew from his mouth.

Damon turned his head, "I'm sorry."

"I-it's okay. Yo-you must be hu-hun-hungary." she said as she stood and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge before handing it to him.

"Thank you." he said.

"Of course. I'm just telling myself it's tomato juice." she said with a laugh.

Damon chuckled as well.

* * *

They sat on the kitchen floor and talked like they have so many times before. When the sun went down. Damon walked Abigail home.

"How are you going to get your ring back?" she asked.

He looked at his hand and said, "I'll figure it out."

"Damon!" came a very familiar voice from above.

They both looked up to see Jacob leaning out his window and waving.

"Hey squirt!" he shouted back.

"Can we play?" asked the boy.

"Another day. It's late. You should be in bed." he said.

"Okay." Jacob said and reentered his room.

"Thank you." Abigail whispered.

"No problem." he smiled.

"We good?" he asked for practically the tenth time.

"Yes Damon. I'm still confused but… I trust you." she said.

His grin caused her to smile as well. She then leaned up and kissed him on his cheek like she's done multiple times before.

"Good night." she said.

"Good night." Damon replied as he kissed her forehead as usual.

Damon stood there as she entered her house and only left when the door closed behind her. She didn't leave him. He still had her.

Damon went home with the biggest smile. When he arrived home he saw Elena running off with a paled face. Looks like Abigail isn't the only one to have learned the truth today.


	6. Chapter 6 - Lost Girls

Chapter 6 - Lost Girls

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the videos that will be posted along with this story**

 **Hope you like the new chapter and thanks for the comments, follows and favorites!**

* * *

Jacob didn't have a nightmare last night. Abigail made him breakfast before taking him to school. Once she was alone her mind drifted to what she learned yesterday. Vampires are real. Damon is a vampire. She knew she should be terrified but she isn't. In a way she now understands why she felt so safe with him. Abigail can tell, just by looking into his eyes, he'd never let anything happen to her or Jacob.

Abigail arrived at the Grill to see Elena and Stefan in the middle of a serious conversation. She entered the Grill and grabbed her paycheck before leaving and heading to the Boarding house.

She knocked but there was no answer, then she remembered. Sunlight. She cracked the door and slipped through. Damon was standing in front of her, right where light became shadow.

"Hi." she gulped at the sight of Damon, with an unbuttoned shirt.

"You came back." he said surprised.

"Of course. Damon, like I said yesterday, this doesn't change the fact that we are friends." Abigail told him.

"No ring still?" she asked.

"Nope. Stefan didn't come home last night. I saw your sister leaving in a hurry. Guess she figured it out." he said.

"I saw them at the Grill. Those were some serious faces." she said.

She walked further into the house and noticed how many curtains were open and how Damon was avoiding the light. Abigail went around and closed all except one so that there was a little light.

"Thanks." he said softly.

"Sure thing." she said as she sat on the couch.

Damon grabbed a glass of bourbon now that the alcohol was in the shade.

"What happened to Zack?" she asked.

"He ran. Apparently he felt that staying here would be dangerous to his… existence." Damon chuckled.

"Would you have killed him?" asked Abigail.

"Honestly? Probably, he tried to kill me. He was a threat." Damon said.

Abigail frowned, "I can't picture you as a killer. I know you've killed but… I can't see it."

"I hope you never will." he said softly.

"Can I ask, how you plan to get to Katherine?" Abigail asked.

Damon answered, "Emily used a crystal for the spell as well as the comet that passed the other week, now that the comet has been here, all I need is the crystal and a Bennett witch. I had the crystal at the party but lost it when Stefan vervained me."

"If you want… I could help." Abigail said softly.

"Thank you… but I want to try to keep you as far away from her as possible. She is dangerous and I don't want to take the risk that she could hurt you." he said, causing Abigail to blush.

"I have another question, the other day you said Stefan hasn't learned control?" she asked.

"On people blood, Stefan gets consumed with his hunger and he loses it. He drinks so much he tears the bodies apart. They called him 'The Ripper of Monterey'." Damon said.

"Oh." she said.

"Yeah, he feels so much guilt he tries to put the bodies back together… but over the years the death toll has gotten too high for him." Damon explained.

"So… favorite decade?" she grinned, changing the subject.

Damon laughed, "20's were fun. The booze, the music, the woman, it was a never ending party."

"I've always been fascinated with that time period." Abigail said wistfully.

"You would've loved it, I am sure." Damon said.

"Favorite… historical moment." Abigail asked.

"Hard question, I've been through so many. However, I do still remember watching as Apollo 13 returned home safely. That was a happy day." Damon said with a smile.

"I can't believe you've actually lived through all that." Abigail said.

"Yeah, it's a gift and a curse." Damon said, "For every good there is a bad."

"Let's put your knowledge to test." she said as she quietly pulled out a crossword while Damon was getting more bourbon.

"Who did JFK beat when he ran for president in 1960?" she asked.

"Nixon." Damon replied as he poured his drink.

Abigail wrote that in and asked, "What year was the Blank Panthers political organization formed?"

"1966." he responded as he took a sip of his bourbon.

Abigail wrote that down and asked, "What famous American penitentiary closed in 1963."

"Alcatraz." Damon said.

Writing that down she asked, "Name of the first weather satellite launched by the United States?"

"TIROS-1." Damon answered.

"What country did Burundi gain its independence from in 1962?"

"Belgium." Damon said before turning around and seeing Abigail fill in the last part of her crossword.

"Did you use me to finish you crossword?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes, I did. I have been stuck on those for a week and I couldn't remember them." she said.

"Glad I could be of use." he said.

"At least now I know I should keep you around. Who knows when I'll need help with history trivia?" she joked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." he said sarcastically.

After a few moments Damon pulled out his phone to call Stefan.

"Where are you Stefan? I'm bored and getting impatient. I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring." Damon said in a voicemail.

"You know you seem cranky maybe you should relax, have a little fun. There's plenty you can do here." Abigail said.

"Like what?" he asked.

Abigail thought for a moment and asked,"Do you have a pool table?"

"No." he said.

"Huh, you should. You got the space for it." she said.

"I'll keep that in mind." he said with a smile.

"Oh I know." Abigail grinned as she grabbed a glass of bourbon.

"What?" Damon smirked at her excited face.

"Dance party." Abigail said, "When I was in high school and was home alone with nothing to do I'd blast the music, drink and dance."

Damon stared at her for a moment with a soft smile before walking over to his music system and turning it up and on. When music started to blast from the speakers around the house, Abigail started dancing, spinning and jumping. Damon stood and watched as he drank.

"Come on Damon let's dance." she laughed.

Damon sped over to her and picked her up and spun. They were laughing, dancing and just overall having fun. Until the doorbell rang.

"You expecting someone?" she asked.

"You're already here so no." Damon said.

Blushing, Abigail went to answer the door to find a passed out Vicki on the ground.

"Oh my god. Vicki!" Abigail knelt by her.

Abigail dragged Vicki into the boarding house and closed the door. Damon then picked Vicki up and brought her to the couch.

"Is she okay?" asked Abigail.

"No." he said.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"She's dead." Damon told her.  
"What? No. No that's impossible." Abigail said.

"I'm sorry Ab-" suddenly Damon was cut off by Vicki gasping for air.

"Damon! You scared me. You can't lie to me about something like that." Abigail admonished.

Damon furrowed his brows, "I wasn't lying."

"Then how?" she asked.

Suddenly Damon was standing protectively in front of Abigail.

"She was turned. She's in transition." Damon said.

"As in..." Abigail trailed off.

"Yes, if she drinks human blood she'll become a vampire. If she doesn't she will die." Damon explained.

"Where am I? What happened? Damn I must've taken too much." Vicki said.

"Vicki, you are at the Salvatore boarding house. Do you remember what happened to you?" asked Abigail.

"I was in the woods, partying with some friends… went to change the radio… Aaron came out of nowhere and..." Vicki paused.

"You saw Aaron?" they questioned.

"Yeah, he-he shoved his wrist into my mouth and then… it all goes black." Vicki explained.

"He fed her his blood." Damon whispered to Abigail.

"I don't feel good. I want to go. Wait, what time is it?" she questioned.

"It's noon. Why?" Abigail asked.

"I was supposed to meet up with Jer… I got to go." Vicki said as she stood.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You are very out of it and you aren't in control of yourself." Damon explained as he rushed to block her but she stepped into the sunlight and then opened the door.

"Vicki!" Abigail called but the girl just kept walking.

"What-what am I going to do? Is she gonna kill Jer?" Abigail asked frantically.

"No. She still has will power. She doesn't want to hurt Jeremy. When I was in transition I was fine till Stefan caused a girl to start bleeding. Your brother will be fine." Damon reassured.

"I-I need to go. I need to pick up Jacob and I need to stop Vicki." she said as she paced.

"Hey." Damon wrapped his hands around her shoulders, stopping her pacing before saying, "Go. Jeremy will be fine. As soon as the sun goes down I'll come to your place."

"Okay. Thank you Damon." she said before leaving.

* * *

Abigail and Jacob arrived home in time to see Matt run to the door.

"Sweetie, when we get inside go straight to your room and close the door okay?" Abigail asked.

"Okay mom." Jacob said and then they both entered the house.

Jacob went upstairs but Abigail went to the kitchen. Vicki was complaining about something in her gums and shouting for them to turn off the chatter but then she froze when she saw the TV. It was a news report on what Aaron did last night, but they didn't know the truth… not like Abigail. Jeremy tried to comfort Vicki but she shoved him off of her. He hit the back of the couch.

"Jer! Are you okay?" Abigail asked concerned.

"I'm fine!" he snapped.

"Damn Vic." Matt complained.

"What's going on?" asked Elena as she and Stefan entered the room too.

"She's really messed up." Matt said.

Stefan pulled Elena away from Vicki, "Elena back up."

Stefan looked into Vicki's eyes and told he she'll be fine. Then he told Jer and Matt to take her upstairs and to be quiet and make the room dark. When they left Elena turned to Stefan.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asked.

"She's…" Stefan paused as he looked at Abigail.

"Transitioning." Abigail said.

Stefan looked at abigail startled.

"Into what?" Elena asked.

"A vampire." the older Gilbert sister said.

"How do-" Abigail cut him off.

"Damon told me… everything." Abigail glared at the younger Salvatore.

"Doubt that." Elena grummbled.

He turned to Elena, "Damon must've gotten to her. She's new."

"Wrong. Damon didn't do this." Abigail said.

"Yes. He did, look ABigail you are confused okay? Just trust me." Stefan said as if he was talking to a child.

"Don't you dare condescend to me Stefan. Damon didn't do this. Aaron did." Abigail snapped.

"Caroline's boyfriend?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. He is a vampire too. He is doing this to get back at me and Damon because we stopped him from hurting Caroline." Abigail explained.

"That doesn't make any sense." Stefan said.

"It would've if you hadn't attacked your brother so that he could've TOLD YOU!" Abigail snapped again.

Stefan had a look of realisation come across his face, "That's what he was trying to say."

"What?" Elena asked.

"When he woke up the other day he tried to say something but all I got were fragments. He was saying 'Aaron' and 'vampire'." Stefan said.

"Aaron dropped her off at the boarding house today. We tried to stop her but she ran into the light and Damon couldn't follow." Abigail glared at Stefan once again.

"Don't blame Stefan okay? Damon is a monster he-" Abigail cut her off.

"What? Kills people? I know. He attacked Vicki that first night. He killed Tanner and those campers. But I also that you've killed even more." she whispered the last part to Stefan, knowing he could hear her.

"He is dangerous." Elena claimed.

"So is he." Abigail motioned to Stefan, "Guess what Elena? They are both vampires."

"And now, so is Vicki." Elena said.

"Vicki isn't a vampire yet. She hasn't finished the transition." Stefan said.

"How does she do that?" Elena asked.

"She has to feed on human blood." Stefan said.

"And if she doesn't?" asked Elena.

"She'll die." Stefan said, "Eventually she will know she has to make a choice."

"The same choice you made?" Elena asked then turned to Abigail, "The same choice Damon made?"

"Maybe you should get the whole story before you start taking sides Elena." Abigail spat and glared at Stefan as she left to go check on Jacob.

* * *

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"A friend, Vicki, isn't feeling well." Abigail said.

"Will she be okay?" asked Jacob.

"Yeah. She will be… eventually." she said.

"Good." he said and then went back to playing.

Suddenly she heard feet pounding the stairs.

"I'll be right back." she said and kissed his head before going outside.

Matt ran to his truck telling us to call if we hear anything and Stefan walks off probably to track down Vicki. Abigail pulled out her phone and texted Damon.

 **To: Damon**

 **From: Abigail**

 **Hey, Vicki ran off. You're brother is looking for her. Also, when you come over be prepared for a judgemental Elena.**

 **To: Abs**

 **From: Damon**

 **Thanks for the update. So baby bro fessed up?**

 **To: Damon**

 **From: Abigail**

 **More like told the short version of the story without mentioning the ending.**

 **To: Abs**

 **From: Damon**

 **Of course. Saint Stefan can't be seen as a villain ;)**

 **To: Damon**

 **From: Abigail**

 **Well, you've done bad things but you aren't a villain. You are the Dark Knight ;)**

 **To: Abs**

 **From: Damon**

 **I'll come over soon. Sun is almost down.**

 **To: Damon**

 **From: Abigail**

 **See ya soon.**

* * *

About an hour later, Jacob was asleep, Abigail and Jeremy were cleaning the mess made by Vicki /and Elena was just sitting on the couch.

"Should I be out there looking for her? I don't want to just sit here and wait." Jeremy asked.

"She could come back here, for you. It's best to stay put and let them search for her. Okay?" Abigail said as she rubbed his arm.

The doorbell rang and Abigail smiled as she went to open it. Damon. However, Elena got there first and tried to slam the door in his face.

"Jeremy go upstairs." ordered Elena.

He didn't move but when Abigail rolled her eyes and nodded he just sighed and walked upstairs.

"You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say Stefan finally fessed up." Damon joked.

"Stay away from me." Elena said shakily.

"No need to be rude Elena." Abigail said.

"I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in… oh wait of course I can. I've been invited." he smirked and walked in as Elena walked backwards.

"If you two are gonna argue… do it quietly. Jacob's asleep." Abigail said.

At Elena' s frightened face Damon sighed and said, "I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda." he winked to Abigail which went unseen by Elena, "So… where's Stefan?"

"Out looking for Vicki." Elena glared.

"Don't look at me all judgmentally, I didn't turn her. And if your little boytoy hadn't held me captive, I would've dealt with Aaron by now and Vicki would still be human." Damon said truthfully.

Elena scoffed.

"Vicki might even be thankful… her life wasn't that great anyway." Damon said.

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena sneered.

"ELENA!" Abigail reprimanded.

"Got the whole life story huh?" he asked.

"I got enough." Elena said.

"Doubt that." he said.

Damon stepped away and walked towards the door as he said, "Tell my brother I am looking for him."

Damon opened the door and said, "Tip for later, be careful of who you invite into your house."

Damon closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong with you Elena?" Abigail asked.

"ME? What's wrong with you how could you side with Damon?" Elena asked with a sneer.

Abigail replied, "How could you side with Sefan?"

Abigail then went upstairs, checked on Jacob and went to bed.

* * *

Damon had tried to stop Vicki from feeding, but Stefan was shot and the bullet was too close to his heart and he made a choice. He saved his brother. Vicki drank from Logan Fell and ran off. The council is way too close, Damon decided he needed to find a way to get them off their tracks. Noticing what seemed to be a pocket watch on the ground, Damon picked it up and noticed it was a compass that was spinning between Stefan and him. A compass that tracks vampires… that could be useful.

While Stefan was still recovering, Damon sped to the GIlbert house and snuck into Abigail's room. She was just exiting her bathroom and jumped at the sight of him.

"Nice room." he said as he looked around.

"Um… thanks. What happened?" she asked.

"Vicki fed. The council knows vampires are back. Stefan almost died. Normal night." he joked.

"Vicki fed? Wait… what council?" she asked.

"Yes she fed, and it is a council for the founding families. They basically keep track of the vampires in Mystic Falls and try to rid the town of them. Your parents were probably a part of it." Damon said.

"My parents used to tell me bedtime stories of vampires… I never believed them." she said.

"I need to find a way to get into the council… that way I can know what they know about Stefan and I." Damon said.

"Did Vicki kill anyone?" asked Abigail.

"No. Stefan was shot by Logan Fell and was about to be staked. I killed him and the while I was digging the wooden bullet out of Stefan's chest, Vicki fed from Logan's body." he explained and looked down.

Abigail closed her eyes and was silent for a moment.

"Is Stefan okay?" she asked.

"He will live." he responded.

Abigail nodded and said, "Good."

She walked to her bed and pulled back her covers and got into bed.

"That's it? You aren't mad?" he asked.

"If it was Jacob, Jenna, Jer, you or Elena… I would've done the same thing." she confessed.

Damon sighed as he watched Abigail lay down and pull her covers up. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Good night." he whispered softly.

"Good night." she whispered just as softly.

She closed her eyes and Damon turned of her light on her nightstand before slowly walking to her window and then speeding away.

There is a new vampire out there for him to find.


	7. Chapter 7 - Haunted

Chapter 7 - Haunted

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the videos that will be posted along with this story**

 **Hope you like the new chapter and thanks for the comments, follows and favorites!**

* * *

Jacob had a nightmare again. This time he told Abigail it felt like pain and death. She told him to get dressed and then she went downstairs to make food.

"Hey Jer. I made breakfast." Abigail called as she heard him come downstairs.

"Can't stay. Going to the police station. They're organizing a search party for Vicki." he said as he walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Abigail shouted.

Jer came into the kitchen, "What? Don't tell me I need to go to school, Elena has already done that."

"I was just going to say that if you are going to do this then at least take something to eat. Also, be careful Jer, okay?" she said to her little brother.

"Okay. Thank you, Abi." Jeremy said as he hugged her.

He then grabbed some toast and an apple before leaving. Abigail sighed, she hated keeping secrets from him.

"BOO!" shouted Jacob as his head popped up from the couch.

"You scared me. That's not very nice." she teased as she walked to the couch, picked Jacob up and tickled him.

Jacob's laughter filled the house and Abigail smiled, it was one of her favorite sounds in the world.

"Are you ready for tonight?" she asked.

"YEAH! I have my costume and my pillow case and I'm gonna have soooooooo much candy." he said while jumping on the couch.

Abigail chuckled, "Are you sure you haven't already had a lot of candy?"

"No mom, I'm just happy." he said.

"Well, I am glad." she said, "But you still have school so eat and get your shoes."

* * *

After dropping Jacob off at school, Abigail drove to the boarding house. She knocked and waited for someone to answer. When Damon opened the door she smiled.

"Hey." she said.

"HI." Damon smiled.

"I just wanted to check in on Vicki." she told him as he moved to let her in.

"She's good. Stefan is trying to force her onto the animal blood diet. I'm trying to convince him that human blood is better. The longer she goes without adjusting to human blood and controlling herself around it the more out of control she'll be around it." he explained.

"How so?" she asked.

Damon thought for a moment and said, "Think of it this way, if you are on a diet and you make sure you are never in the same room as… chocolate then you think you are building control and strength to not eat it. However, when you are suddenly in a room with a warm gooey chocolate cake you can't help but eat it because you haven't been around any for so long."

"Huh, that makes sense. And now I am hungry thanks a lot." she pouted jokingly.

"Tell you what, I'll take you to the Grill so we can eat and catch up from the 4 days I was indisposed." he said.

Abigail nodded, "Okay, but I would like to see Vicki really quick."

"You found her." came Vicki's voice.

"Hey, Vicki. I just wanted to see how you are doing, I can't even imagine what you are going through." Abigail said.

"These guys are helping me." Vicki said.

Abigail said, "Listen Vicki I also came to ask you something."

"What?" the new vampire asked.

"I was wondering if you could try to avoid seeing Jeremy until you have control over the blood thing. Or at least have Damon or even Stefan there just in case until you are 100% sure you won't accidentally lose control and hurt him. You can obviously still call, text hell skype. I don't want it to sound like I don't trust you but, I just don't want anything to happen to him." Abigail explained.

Vicki nodded, "Yeah, I could do that. I don't want him hurt either."

"Alright, I have to go. I'll be back later, maybe we can talk? We used to hang out a lot, I kind of miss it." Abigail said.

"Yeah, sure." Vicki said before walking upstairs.

"Ready?" asked Damon.

"Yep." Abigail said.

"Uh-oh. Baby Gilbert sister alert." Damon joked.

Abigail laughed as the doorbell rang. Damon opened the door.

Elena paused before asking, "Is Stefan here?"

"Yep." he replied.

"Where is he?" asked Elena.

"And good morning to you, little miss 'I'm on a mission'." Damon joked.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib?" she asked.

"How could you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" he questioned back.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." Elena said confidently.

"Yes you would be." Damon agreed.

"But I'm not." Elena said victoriously.

"Yet." Damon countered.

After a moment Elena steeled herself again and asked with wavering confidence, "Where is Stefan?"

Damon smirked and said, "Upstairs. Singing 'The Rain in Spain'. "

Elena entered and froze, seeing Abigail but then rolled her eyes and walked further into the house. Abigail walked out with Damon and laughed.

"Despite the fact that I don't like when you actually threaten her, it is funny to hear you tease her." Abigail said as they walked to his car.

"So, what's with the newspaper, old man?" Abigail asked.

"Old man?" he questioned.

"You are like 170 something years old." she teased.

"True. Anyways, I was trying to see if Logan Fell's death was in the paper, it wasn't." he informed her.

"So the council is covering it up?" she asked.

"My thoughts, exactly." he said.

After a few moments of silence, Damon asked, "Where's the kid?"

"School despite wanting to just wait at home till tonight came." she informed him with a laugh.

"You guys going trick or treating?" he asked.

"Yep. We have costumes and everything. He is so excited." Abigail smiled as she thought of Jacob.

"Sounds great." Damon smiled softly, then he asked, "Has he drawn anymore pictures?"

Understanding what he was asking, "No, do you have any idea how he knew about that door?"

"There are many different things in the world and I am sorry to say that I have absolutely no clue what this means." he told her.

At her frown he said, "I'll tell you what. I will reach out to some of my witchy contacts and see if they have heard of something like this."

When she looked concerned he said, "My questions will be strictly hypothetical. Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything harm your son."

She reached out and gripped his hand, "Thank you Damon."

They pulled up to the Grill and walked in. It was decorated for Halloween. They sat at a booth and waited for their order to be taken.

"Oh my god." Abigail said.

"What?" he asked.

"Caroline, she's here… talking to Aaron." Abigail said.  
Damon looked and saw the two in question talking at the bar, looking flirty. He turned and started to listen in.

"Sounds like they are making plans to go out." Damon said.

Abigail furrowed her brows, "I don't get it, she knows he is dangerous. Even if she doesn't know he is a vampire. But she has to know he is one… what else could the bites be?"

"He is compelling her, probably to keep his vampirism a secret as well has do what he wants." Damon explained.

Abigail shuddered, "That's disgusting."

Suddenly, Damon's hearing picked up a different conversation. The lockwoods, they were discussing Logan and how they think it's one vampire.

"Damon?" Abigail questioned.

"I think I have an idea as to how we can get rid of a certain vampire." he said.

"How?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later, away from prying ears." he motioned to the bar where Aaron was waving at her.

"You know what, could we go like… anywhere else?" she asked.

He nodded and they stood before walking out of the Grill and back to the car.

"I know just the place." he said.

While they drove, Abigail's phone rang. It was Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie, what's up?" she asked.

"You will not believe what Caroline is having me be for halloween." Bonnie complained.

Abigail looked at Damon and smiled, "Witch?"

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"Lucky guess." Abigail smiled.

"Yeah, she thinks it'll go well with this ugly crystal necklace I found but… I don't really know." Bonnie ranted.

Damon's head snapped over towards Abigail.  
"Crystal? What color?" she asked.

"It's like this amber color, it's super old looking." Bonnie said.

"Wow, that's cool. You know while I was away I started to um… collect old crystal necklaces. If you don't want it… I could take it for you." Abigail tried to convince Bonnie.

"You collect old necklaces? Wow, you know besides Jacob your life has gotten a tad boring." Bonnie teased.

"Hahaha, tell me about it." she looked at Damon.

"Well. Sure. I'll give it to you tomorrow. Okay?" Bonnie asked.

Abigail looked at Damon, "Sure thing. Hey, I got to go. See you tomorrow. Bye."

After she hung up.

"Collect old necklaces? Ugh, what was I thinking?" she questioned herself.

"Thank you." Damon said.

Abigail looked over and saw his soft eyes and smile.

"Of course." she replied.

"We are here." he said as he got out and opened the door for her to get out.

"Thanks, Italian?" she asked at the restaurant.

"Hope you don't mind." he said.

"Are you kidding? It's my favorite." she said.

"Good to know." he smirked.

They spent nearly an hour eating and talking before Abigail noticed the time and had to pick up Jacob.

"I'll drive you and then I'll take you back to your car." he said.

"Thank you." she said.

"No problem." he said.

* * *

"DAMON!" Jacob shouted as he and Abigail walked out of his school.

He ran and hugged his legs.

"Wow, you've gotten stronger." Damon said and bent down and asked the boy, "Have you been working out?"

Jacob giggled and then looked behind Damon and said, "Cool car."

"Thank you. I've had her for what feels like decades." he told the kid.

Abigail chuckled, "Come on Jacob, Damon's gonna drive us to his place so we can get my car."

"Okay." he said and walked towards the car.

Damon helped him into the car and Abigail buckled him in. Damon then held the door open for Abigail and closed it once she was settled in the car.

"Am I gonna be able to see your house?" Jacob asked.

Abigail looked at Damon with wide eyes. Vicki didn't have control and they didn't want to put Jacob in that situation.

"Sorry kid, my Uncle is moving and the house is a mess and filled with boxes. I'd rather you get the grand tour when you can actually see it all." Damon said.

"Okay." Jacob said before looking around the car.

Abigail mumbled, "Thank you."

Damon just nodded his head.

"So, kid. Are you ready for tonight?" Damon asked.

"YES! I have a costume and mom has a costume and I have a pillowcase for all my candy and we are going to the Grill afterwards to have dinner and it is going to be soooooooooooo much fun." Jacob said hyperly.

"What's your costumes?" Damon asked.

"It's a surprise. No one knows… well, except mom. And mom looks so cool in hers." Jacob said.

"Maybe I'll have to stop by and see these costumes for myself." Damon said as he pulled into the driveway of the boarding house." Damon said.

"Wow. Your house is so big." Jacob looked up at the house.

"It's been in the family for generations, it used to be a house where people could stay but… now it is just me and Stefan." Damon explained.

"Come on Jacob. We got to get home." Abigail said.

Jacob then ran to the car shouting, "Bye Damon."

"Bye Jacob." Damon shouted back with a chuckle.

"He's enthusiastic." she said with a giggle.

"He's great." Damon said.

"You don't have to stop by to see us tonight." she told him.

"I want to." Damon said.

Abigail smiled, "Then I'll see you later."

"Bye." Damon said as she walked away.

He stood and watched as she drove away, smiling.

* * *

Damon was getting ready for tonight. He changed his normal black John Varvatos shirt for a white one. He had his normal black jeans and black leather jacket.

Damon was just about to leave when Stefan came rushing in and asked, "Where's Vicki?"

"I don't know Stefan, you're on babysitting duty tonight." Damon smirked.

"She isn't here. I left to get her more blood and when I came back she wasn't here." Stefan explained.

Damon frowned, "You left a newborn vampire who had no control before and after she turned alone at night when she can actually leave the house? Idiot."

"I know, okay Damon. I screwed up." Stefan said.

"Yes you did Stefan because tonight of all nights is the worst time to have a vampire roaming the streets with no control… streets filled with kids and parents." Damon snapped.

Damon's mind went to Abigail and Jacob and what if Vicki attacks them.

"I have to go. But you need to fix this little brother." Damon ordered.

Once Damon left the house he sped to the Gilbert residence and knocked on the door. Jacob answered it and smiled.

"Hello, Peter Pan. I'm looking for a boy about yay high, his name is Jacob. I'm accompanying him and his mother trick or treating tonight." Damon asked the little boy dressed as Peter Pan.

Laughing Jacob took off his hat, "Damon it is me. Jacob. I fooled you."

"Wow, nice disguise little man." Damon said.

"Thanks. What are you supposed to be?" he asked looking at the adult.

"I'm a greaser, they were people who were considered bad boys back in the day." Damon explained.

"Cool." Jacob said.

"You know it isn't a costume when you just change your shirt. " Abigail said from the stairs.

Damon looked up and he had to keep his jaw from dropping. Abigail was dressed as supergirl. A cape, skirt, boots, her hair was down in perfect waves and her makeup was done in a way that made her eyes even more blue.

"Told you she looked cool." Jacob smiled.

"That's an understatement." Damon mumbled.

"Abs, you look… wonderful… dare I say… super." Damon said, smirking at the end of his joke.

"Ha ha ha." Abigail rolled her eyes but ducked her head to hide her blush.

"Can we go now?" asked Jacob.

"Once you get your pillowcase, we can leave." Abigail agreed.

Jacob ran off and Abigail smiled.

"You really do look amazing." Damon said.

"Thank you." she smiled softly.

"And I hate to ruin the evening already but you should know, Stefan took his eyes off Vicki and she ran off. He is out searching for her right now." Damon informed her.

"Shouldn't you help him?" she asked.

"I promised a little boy some trick or treating." Damon said, "Plus, this way I can keep an eye on the kids in the street… make sure nothing happens. She hasn't learned control yet."

"Okay, Jer and Elena are going to the school party. She might be there." Abigail said.

"I'll text Stefan, don't worry. Nothing is gonna happen." Damon reassured her.

"Come on. Let's go." Jacob said as he ran to the door and pulled both of their hands.

"Peter Pan has spoken, we must away." Damon said.

Abigail rolled her eyes, "Again? Really? Will you stop talking like that?"

However, Jacob giggled and the three of them left.

* * *

About an hour later, Damon, Abigail and Jacob arrived at the Grill. They ordered food and started to sort through Jacob's candy, making sure there were no holes or tears in the rappings. Their food came and as they ate Jacob started to talk about how much fun he then noticed Mrs. Lockwood sitting in a booth and decided it would be a great time to enact step one of his plan to infiltrate the council. He got up and went over to talk to her.

As they spoke, Mrs. Lockwood mentioned meeting him at the founder's party with Abigail. Damon had to stop the glare from forming as she sneered Abigail's name. He mentioned that they are friends and Mrs. Lockwood laughed and mumbled 'shame'. Damon realised that Abigail wasn't exaggerating, the Lockwoods truly hated her. How could anyone hate her though? Damon glanced over Mrs. Lockwood's shoulder to see Abigail kissing Jacob's head and laughing as her son made a big gesture with his hands.

"So, Damon. What's your last name?" asked Mrs. Lockwood.

There is his opening, "Salvatore."

"Any relation to Zack?" she asked.

"He's my Uncle." Damon said.

Damon noticed her bracelet, it probably had vervain so he just asked in a normal and casual manner, "How do you know Zack?"

"From the founder's council." she said, "The Salvatore's were one of the founding families."

"Yes, they were. I wasn't aware that Zack was a member." Damon said with a hidden anger.

"Well, will you ask him to return my calls? I've left several messages but haven't heard back." she asked.

"Oh, well I thought he would've told you. Zack moved, changed his number too." Damon then leaned in a bit and said, "But if this is about the vervain..."

"You know about vervain?" she asked.

"I'm a Salvatore. Of course I do." he smirked.

Damon could tell she was flirting but his eyes kept flickering to Abigail.

"Of course." Mrs. Lockwood whispered.

"So, you need vervain?" he asked.

"Yes. My husband and I are running out of our supply and Zack promised he could get us more." she said.

"How about I just ask him. How much do you need? About how many people is it for?" Damon asked.

"There's our children, friends, family and everyone on the council."she told him.

"The council?" he asked.

"Zack knows how many." she said as she took another drink from what must've been her fifth martini.

"So, how's the vampire search going?" asked Damon.

"Well we had the founder's party and anyone who showed up in the day was eliminated as a suspect." she revealed.

"Hmm." Damon smirked, that means he is in the clear.

"I've got to go." Mrs. Lockwood said.

"Alright, you be safe." he said then got up to sit with Abigail again but noticed she and Jacob were gone.

He furrowed his brows and rushed outside to see Abigail walking through the grass across the street while carrying Jacob and his candy.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, he fell asleep and you were busy so I thought it best for us to just head out." Abigail said quietly, not wanting to wake her son.

"Here let me." he reached out and gently took Jacob from her arms and held him.

"Thank you." she said as she yawned.

"Let's get you both home." he said and they started walking.

Nearly 10 minutes later they finally arrived at the Gilbert house and Abigail took her son from Damon's arms.

"Sweetie, wake up." she said softly.

"Mom?" he yawned.

"Go brush your teeth for me okay?" she asked.

"Alright." he yawned again.

Once Jacob was gone, Abigail sat on the porch swing.

"Tonight was fun, thank you for coming Damon." she said.

"Of course. I had fun too." he said.

Abigail then asked, "What did you find out from Carol?"

"Other than she can go a minute without flirting..." he teased.

She smacked his arm lightly, "Seriously."

"They need vervain. So, part two of the plan is I'll provide them with some and then they'll see me as someone to trust. Ish. Then, part three, will be getting rid of Aaron. Part four, I'm in the council." Damon said.

"Sounds like a good plan." she said.

They sat in silence for a moment before Damon's phone rang. It was Stefan.

* * *

Vicki's dead. That's all that Abigail could think about. Matt lost a sister. Jeremy lost another loved one. Vicki's dead. She attacked Elena and Jer. Stefan staked her. Vicki's dead.

Damon had went to take care of it while Abigail put Jacob to bed.

"Good night sweetheart." she said but before she left her eyes caught something on his little table.

"What's this?" she asked holding up a paper.

"I drew it during school." he said.

"Alright, go to sleep." she said and left with the paper in hand.

Once the door closed behind her she let the tears fall. The paper had a drawing of Vicki's face on it however her skin was grey instead of her normal tan. What is happening to her son?

Jeremy and Elena arrived home. Jer went straight to his room while Elena talked with Stefan.

"Jer. I am so sorry." Abigail said as she sat next to her sobbing baby brother on his bed.

"It hurts." he sobbed.

"Do you understand what happened?" she asked.

"No. I know what I saw, but I don't understand." he sobbed.

Abigail took a deep breath, "She was going to kill Elena."

"Now she's dead. Vicki's dead." he sobbed and rocked.

"I am so sorry Jer. I never wanted you to feel this kind of pain." Abigail cried.

"Just make it stop. It hurts." he begged.

Abigail's heart was breaking, he hasn't been like this since their parents.

"Why does everybody have to die on me?" he asked.

"Come here." she hugged him.

He hugged her like his life depends on it.

"Listen to me. I'm not going anywhere, neither is Elena, or Jenna or Jacob. You won't lose us. I am so sorry this happened Jer. I never wanted this to happen." she said as he sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm gonna go make you some tea. I'll be back." she said and kissed his head.

As Abigail walked downstairs she heard Elena asking Stefan to make Jeremy forget.

"Absolutely, not." she said.

"Abi..." Elena said.

"How could you even suggest that?" she looked at Elena disgusted.

"He is heartbroken, I don't want to see him go through this." Elena said.

"Too bad. Your boyfriend killed his girlfriend. Of course he is heartbroken. But it's also his last memory of her. It's HIS memories. You can't just take them away. His heart might be broken but just like any other muscle it'll grow to be even stronger because of it." she said.

Elena said, "But-"

"No buts. Elena. It's his memory. If he wants to forget, fine. But it is his choice." Abigail said.

"I doesn't matter, I'm not strong enough to do it." Stefan said.

"But I am." Damon says as he steps onto the porch.

Damon looked at Elena and then locked his eyes with ABigail's crying ones, "If it's what he wants."

Abigail walked into the house and made the tea for Jer. Damon followed.

"Thank you. For offering, and for giving him a choice." she said.

"Of course. You are right, it's his memories, and his last ones of her." Damon said.

Once the tea was ready, they went to Jeremy's room. He was clutching a pillow to his chest and still sobbing.

"Jer." she whispered, "Here."

She gave him the tea and he drank some of it.

"Jeremy, I need to ask. Do you want to forget tonight? Do you want to forget that Vicki is dead?" she asked.

"You'd believe she left town." Damon said.

"It'd be a lie though." Jeremy said.

"It would be, but you wouldn't feel like this." Abigail said.

"I'd still feel empty without her." Jeremy said, "I don't want to remember… but I need to."

Abigail sighed and hugged him.

"Can I just sleep?" he asked.

"Yes. Of course. However, tomorrow we are going to have to talk about all of this. Jer. About what we need to tell people. About what you saw. Everything." she said.

"Tomorrow." he said, "Thank you Abi."

"Rest." she said and then left his room and walked to hers.

Abigail cried, "Did I do the right thing? Letting him remember?"

"Yes. It might not seem like it now. But in the long run… this is what he needs." Damon said.

Abigail cried and Damon just sat on her bed and held her.

"I can't believe Vicki's dead. This is all Aaron's fault." she sobbed.

Damon pushed hair from out of her face and cupped her cheek, "I promise. He won't get away with this."

"Can you stay?" she asked.

Damon nodded. Abigail took off her boots but didn't change. She laid down and pulled the covers up. Damon laid next to her, on top of the covers. She put her head in between his neck and shoulders and cried. He rubbed her arm and back softly til she fell asleep and didn't leave until she woke up the next day.


	8. Chapter 8 - 162 Candels

Chapter 8 - 162 Candles

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the videos that will be posted along with this story**

 **Hope you like the new chapter and thanks for the comments, follows and favorites!**

 **If you guys leave questions in the comments I will do my best to answer.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed me, I am up to 100 followers! It's heartwarming to see you guys enjoying my story.**

 **There will be a video that I'd love for you guys to watch. I do not own the video or anything about it.**

* * *

"I still can't believe that Stefan and Damon are vampires." Jeremy said as he rode in the car with Abigail and Elena.

"Yeah, it's… a lot to take in." Abigail said.

"You remember what to say right Jer?" Elena asked from the backseat.

Jeremy's mood visibly darkened, "Yeah. I remember."

Abigail decided to change the subject, "Jer. I have work today and Jenna needs to work on her thesis. Would you be willing to watch Jacob?"

"Of course." he said with a little bit of a smile.

"Okay. I'll see you guys at home. Okay?" Abigail said.

"See ya." Jer said before leaving and going into the police station.

"Elena, a little tip. When someone's world is crumbling around them… don't make them think about it." Abigail said.

"I just don't want the story to fall apart." Elena said before getting out of the car.

Abigail drove back home and said goodbye to Jenna who rushed out the door.

"Hey baby." she said as she walked up to a drawing Jacob.

"Hi." Jacob said.

"Jer is gonna spend today with you while I am at work. Okay?" she asked.

Jacob nodded. Abigail was about to ask him something when the doorbell rung.

"Hey." Abigail said with a smile when she saw Bonnie on the other side of the door.

"Hi, Abi. Look I just came to apologize." she said.

"About what?" Abigail asked.

Bonnie said, "I can't give you the necklace."

"What? Bonnie you promised me." Abigail said.  
"I know but… apparently it belonged to some ancestor of mine and Gram's made me promise not to get rid of it." she said.

"But you promised it to me first." Abigail said.

"I-I'm sorry." Bonnie said as she grasped the necklace in question that was around her neck.

Suddenly, Damon was behind her.

"I was under the impression that when one makes a promise they keep it… no matter what." Damon said as he stared at Bonnie.

"I-I've got to go." Bonnie said and tried to leave.

Damon reached out to take it ignoring Abigail's call to stop. When he touched the necklace it zapped him and he immediately pulled his hand back and Bonnie scurried off.

"Damon, are you okay?" Abigail asked as she took his hand in hers and rubbed where the burnt skin was healing.

"I'm fine." he said.

"Were you just gonna rip it off her neck?" she asked.

"It's the only safe way into the tomb." Damon said.

"What other way is there?" she asked.

"One that would end up with someone dead." Damon answered.

"Pretty sure that happens either way. If you open the tomb, Katherine dies." she said.

"Hahaha." Damon smirked.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind but why?" she asked.

"Stefan has an old friend visiting and she and I don't particularly get along ever since I seduced her and left her on a rooftop in the sun in New York a few decades ago." he smirked.

Abigail rolled her eyes, "Do you make a habit of pissing off everyone you meet?"

Damon thought for a moment, "Haven't done it with you or the kid."

Abigail chuckled and before she could respond, Jacob came running.

"Damon! Come play! I have trucks and actionfigures and and blocks." he said as he pulled Damon into the house.

"The kid has spoken." Damon smirked at Abigail.

While they went off to play, Abigail cleaned the table that Jacob was drawing at and saw another picture of Vicki. However, this one was the normal her, the alive her. Abigail thought for a minute before walking upstairs and setting the picture in her room.

* * *

"So… you're a vampire?" Jeremy questioned Damon who was waiting for Abigail to finish getting ready for work.

"Yep. Have been for over a century now." Damon said.

"Did it hurt? Do you know? If it hurt when she died?" Jeremy asked.

Abigail paused on the stairs, hearing his question.

"If anything, she felt relief. Even just a day in this life… is too much. It takes years to accept the fact that you are forever changed and it's a relief to let go. That's why many turn off their emotions. Hell, I've done it a few times… but, Vicki was new. She was confused and it was probably a relief to no longer have to worry." Damon said softly.

"Hey Jer?" Abigail called as she finished walking downstairs.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I think you should have this." she said as she handed him the picture Jacob drew of Vicki, smiling and looking happy.

"How? Where?" he questioned as his eyes traced the familiar lines of the Donovan girl's face.

"Jacob um… he gets these nightmares and then draws um.. Hints? I guess is the best way to put it. He drew that and I figured… you'd want to have that… to remember her like that not..." she let the sentence hang, not like a monster? A vampire? A corpse?

He hugged her and whispered, "Thank you."

"Wait, so is Jacob..." he trailed off.

"We don't know… yet. I'm waiting to hear back from some people." Damon said.

"Yeah and until we know what's going on please don't tell Elena or Stefan or really anybody okay?" she asked.

"Of course… and I'll keep an eye on what he is drawing too. Maybe now we can get ahead of stuff like this." Jeremy said.

Abigail sighed, "Yeah… I just hope..." Hope he won't get hurt? Hope it doesn't mean anything? Hope that her son will never have to find out about what has suddenly become her life?

After a moment of silence Damon said, "Come on, I'll take you to work."

As they drove she asked, "Does it make me a bad person to hope that Jacob isn't actually seeing things as or before they happen? I mean he apparently had a nightmare about you being imprisoned for the three days you were locked up and he had the one about Vicki the night before it happened. I just… don't want him to be in the middle of all this… or anywhere near it."

"It doesn't make you a bad person Abs… it makes you a mother." Damon said soothingly.

Changing the subject Abigail asked, "What's in the box?"

"Vervain." he said.

"You are going to give it to Liz?" she asked.

"Yep… everything is going according to the plan." he said.

"Great." she said.

Suddenly her phone buzzed with a text.

 **To: Abi**

 **From: Care**

 **Party at the Grill tonight ;)**

 **To: Care**

 **From: Abigail**

 **I'm working tonight.**

 **To: Abs**

 **From:Care**

 **So… u'll be there?**

 **To: Care**

 **From: Abigail**

 ***sigh* guess so.**

"What's up?" asked Damon.

Sighing she said, "Care planned a party at the Grill tonight. Meaning I am going to be asked all night by underaged people if they can have a drink and I won't be able to have any."

"You can drink on your break." he said.

"True." she smiled, "A glorious 10 minutes of drinking."

They laughed. He pulled up to the Grill and Abigail go out.

"Good luck with Liz." she said.

"Please… with this face, I won't need luck." he smirked and drove off while wiggling his fingers in a wave goodbye.

Rolling her eyes she spun around and walked into the Grill.

* * *

They are on to us. Damon thought. He needs to get on their side completely and fast. Damon drove to the Grill and it was already packed with people. He saw Abigail rushing to make drinks for other people but noticed her eyes kept flickering to a corner. That's where he saw Aaron seemingly yelling at Caroline. He approached the bar. As Aaron stormed off to the other side of the bar and grabbed a bottle sat and drank. Leaving a crying Caroline to walk towards a booth.

"Hey." he said.  
"Aaron was yelling at her for 5 minutes straight." she seethed.

"Aaron won't be a problem after tonight." Damon informed her.

"But Care feels as if she deserves this... " she trailed off before saying, "I need to do something."

She then took off her apron and punched out for her break. Abigail walked over to Caroline and Damon heard her say something about paying attention to something. Then Abigail got on stage and took the mic.

"Hello everyone, hope you're all having a good night tonight. If you don't mind I'm gonna sing a song for a friend that I think deserves so much more than she believes." she said as people clapped.

Abigail then sat at the piano that was on stage and started to play. Then her voice filled the room and Damon was transfixed once again by her singing. **( type in youtube dot com / watch?v=avKxoxEzqRo)**

When she was done there was a round of applause and Caroline ran up and hugged her sobbing.

"Care, you deserve the world and you shouldn't settle for anyone who doesn't see that." she said.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Abigail waved over Matt and had him take her to her booth that way she could get back to work.

"Nice voice." said a woman that Abigail had never met before.

"Thanks." she said.

"I'm Lexi, Stefan's friend." the blonde said.

"Oh! Hi. Yeah, I am Abigail. Elena's older sister." she said as she poured Lexi a shot.

Lexi downed it and said, "You're also friends with Damon right?"

"Uh… yeah. I am." Abigail said.

"Yeah, he couldn't take his eyes off you while you were up there." she said causing Abigail to blush.

"I've never seen him like that before… I wonder..." Lexi trailed off before saying, "Sorry for this."

"For what?" Abigail questioned.

Suddenly Lexi grabbed Abigail's arm and digged her nails into Abigail's arm. Abigail quietly shouted while Damon was ripping Lexi away.

"What the hell Lexi?" he glared.

She smirked, "Interesting."

"You better leave before I do something I won't regret." he threatened.

She just winked and walked off with a grin.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Thanks." she said as she put a towel around her arm.

"Here." Damon said as he stealthily bit a finger and put a few drops of his blood in a glass.

"That'll heal you and it's such a small amount it will leave your system in about an hour." Damon said.

"Thanks Damon." she said before drinking the few drops.

"You were great by the way." he said nodding towards the stage.

"Oh. Thank you." she blushed.

"I would've said that as soon as you got off but I had to go set my trap." he smirked.

"Is it set?" she asked.

"Yep and judging by the look on Liz's face… I'm guessing it's been triggered." he grinned.

The Sheriff and some of her deputies walked to the bar and they watched as Liz stuck a needle into Aaron's neck, vervain. Then the deputies dragged Aaron out of the Grill.

"Stay here. I need to go enact the final part of the plan." he said and walked out the back door.

Stefan then walked up to the bar with Elena and Lexi.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked.

"Damon's getting rid of a douchey vampire problem. While gaining full access to the council." she said casually as she eyed Lexi.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Abigail rolled her eyes,"He's gonna stake Aaron."

"No. He can't there are better ways." Stefan said.

"Your defending Aaron?" Abigail asked appalled, "The guy who has been manipulating Caroline, threatening me and turned Vicki? You want him to keep wandering the streets? He is dangerous."

Stefan and Elena then marched off in hopes to stop Damon.

"I'm sorry about the arm." Lexi said.

"Just, keep the claws away please." Abigail joked.

* * *

A little while later the Sheriff entered with some deputies and Damon. Damon winked at Abigail who was wiping down the bar. Then some deputies came and arrested Abigail's coworker who had been serving the underaged girls as long as they batted their eyes at him. Damon walked to the bar and sat down.

Abigail poured him a bourbon and rolled her eyes, "Great that means I have to work even more til we find a replacement… actually now two… assuming everything went well?"

"Two replacements are needed." Damon smirked.

Abigail then walked off to serve some other people, making sure to card them even though she knew they were old enough. Can never be too careful in the presence of the police.

Liz walked over to Damon and said, "Pretty handy with that stake, Damon."

"Reflex. Guess the adrenalin kicked in." he explained.

Liz sighed in relief, "I guess this nightmare is finally over."

"Lucky break with that witness. Never would've found the guy without her." Damon said.

"Very lucky." Liz confirmed.

"Thank you, again." she said.

"You're welcome." Damon said as Liz left.

After Liz left Abigail came back and asked, "Can you drive me home? You drove me here and I don't feel like walking tonight. My feet are killing me."

"Sure thing… however. I didn't bring my car either." he said.

"Ugh… walking it is." she groaned as she left the Grill.

Damon followed and when they got outside he said, "Not necessarily."

He then bent down and said, "Hop on."

She hesitated but did as he said. Damon then stood and jumped so she'd move up a bit more as he held her thighs with his hands and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Hold on, and you might want to close your eyes." he said then sped off and arrived at her home in about a minute.

Once he stopped she mumbled into his shoulder where she has pressed her head, "Can I open my eyes?"  
"Yeah." he said and she did.

Blinking for a few moments she said, "I think from now on I'll just call you when I need to go places."

"Happy to be of service." he said as he gently set her on the ground.

"Thank you Damon." she said.

"Happy to help." he said then kissed her forehead, "Good night Abs."

"Night Damon." she said as she kissed his cheek and then went inside.

Damon then went home only to be attacked by Stefan who is angry that Damon killed once again even though it was necessary and for the greater good.


	9. Chapter 9 - History Repeating

Chapter 9 - History Repeating

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the videos that will be posted along with this story**

 **Hope you like the new chapter and thanks for the comments, follows and favorites!**

 **Also, let me know what you thought of the ending of this chapter... I was debating between three different routes to take with it... hope you like'd it.**

* * *

Abigail was working while Jacob was at school. She was pouring a very emotional woman a drink when a certain Salvatore entered the establishment. She immediately poured a bourbon and slid it down the bar as he sat and caught it on the other end with a smirk. She smiled and walked over.

"Nice." Damon commented.

"Well I have been a bartender for quite some time now… I've picked up a few tricks." she smirked.

"Slow day?" he asked as he noticed the practically empty Grill.

"Yeah… anyways. What's up?" she asked.

"Oh you know the youzhe. Stefan attacked me last night… apparently he wasn't happy with how I ended the little vampire problem." he said.

Rolling her eyes, "Tell me about it… this morning I got an earful from Elena… our baby siblings always think they know what's best."

"Even though we are the older more mature more responsible more..." Damon trailed.

"Good looking?" she asked jokingly.

"True." he smirked.

"Lexi still around?" she asked.

"Nah, she left last night… wanted to get home before the sun came out." he said.

"Anyways, I am beyond stressed. My boss has been breathing down my neck. Apparently, even though I am one of his last bartenders he is still looking for a reason to fire me." she sighed, "I wish I could work anywhere else… but the tips are amazing."

"Hmm..." he said, "I could help… make your boss a little more… manageable."

Abigail laughed as Damon did his little eyebrow wiggle.

"Thanks but I am good. Us humans need to deal with our own problems." she teased.

"Ugh. You sound like Stefan. Speaking of… he has started some kind of reverse psychology tactic where he mimics me and I mimic him… probably hoping I'll tell him my, and I quote, 'diabolical plan'." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you?" she asked.

"You kidding?" he asked, "If Stefan knew I was only opening the tomb to kill her then he'd be all 'I knew you didn't hate me. But why, Damon? We are brothers, why didn't you just tell me?'."

Abigail laughed at Damon's Stefan impression.

"Very, spot on. However, what if you make it seem like you are doing it to get her back… that's what he believes anyways, that you still love her. Besides if he is going to try to stop you from entering the tomb, then that means he has to find a way to enter the tomb… which means you can then have a way into the tomb." she explained.

Damon was silent for a moment.

"Huh, trick him to do my dirty work for me… at least if plan A doesn't pan out…" Damon looked up at her, "You're brilliant."

"Thanks." she blushed.

Suddenly her phone rang and she frowned at the sight that Elena was calling her.

"Weird, she hasn't called me in months… Hello?" she said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey… I just thought you should know… Bonnie's a witch." Elena said.

"I know. She is a descendant from Katherine's handmaid, Emily." Abigail said.

Elena scoffed, "Well, she found this crystal that used to belong to Emily… and ever since she's had it apparently she's been having nightmares of her. Also, she's been waking up in the woods by the ruins of the old church."

"Odd." Abigail said while looking at Damon.

Elena said, "Anyways, she is freaked out so she's coming over for a mani pedi sleepover night. So is Caroline."

"Alright well… I'll be working all night so… I won't be home til late." Abigail said confused on why Elena was telling her all this.

"By the way, Bonnie mentioned that Damon tried ripping the necklace off her neck, you should seriously… be careful around him. He is dangerous." Elena said.

"Yeah? And who told you that? Stefan? Isn't that pot calling the kettle black. Anyways, why don't you call me when you know all about 'Saint Stefan's' past and you see him as safe." Abigail hung up.

"Ugh. She is so blind. You're brother is hiding way too much from her. She doesn't know about the look alike to Katherine thing which is super creepy, she doesn't know about Stefan's ripper side and… honestly I am worried about when she does find out. She likes him and even though I am still angry with her and she is being stupid… I don't want to see her hurt." Abigail said as she rested her head in her hands.

Damon reached out and rubbed her arms, "You're a good sister, Abs. You care about her. Believe me, that feeling never goes away even when you hate them more than anything. She's still your baby sister… that'll never change."

"I know… it's just- " she stopped and shook her head, "No. She wants to dive head first without gaining all the facts… that's on her."

After a moment of silence she said, "You're drinking more than normal today."

Damon chuckled and said, "Yeah, uh… I've been doing blood bags since I realized the council was onto us… It's better than the Stefan diet but it takes a while to adjust after drinking from the vein for so long. Alcohol curbs the cravings."

"Oh… that's… I didn't know you weren't just… snatching, eating and erasing." she confessed.

"Figured… if I'm gonna stay I should keep a lower profile." he smiled.

"Do you plan on staying?" she asked with a bit of a blush.

Damon smirked before asking, "It's dead in here, want to play darts?"

Abigail sighed, "I suck at darts."

Damon squinted his eyes, "Really? Or are you hustling me again?"

"I was this close to hitting someone once." she said holding her thumb and index finger apart.

"Come on." he said as he stood and walked over to the dart board.

"Seriously Damon… I can shoot a bow and arrow a gun hell I can even throw knives pretty well… but I suck at darts." she said.

"Why can you do all that stuff?" he asked.

"My dad used to take me to do that kind of stuff… never really knew why. He said it was to protect myself but… a bow and arrow really? I could understand a gun and hell even knives but… the bow was a little much. Now, I guess he was raising me to join the council eventually… of course that changed with Jacob." she explained.

"Look at you, smart, sexy and a badass." Damon smirked.

Blushing she said, "Shut up."

"Come on… I'll teach you. First, show me what you've got." he said holding out a dart for her.

She picked up the dart and positioned herself before throwing it and it wedged itself into the wall by the dartboard.

Damon whistled, "Damn… either you are really good at hustling or you REALLY suck at this."

She elbowed him as he chuckled, "I told you."

Damon smiled as she pouted. He grabbed the dart before handing it back to her. She got in the same stace.

"Here try twisting like this," he said as he moved her hips, "and have your feet pointed like this."

She looked at his feet and positioned her feet in the same way.

"Now try." he said.

She threw the dart and this time it hit the board but bounced off.

"Are you kidding!" she shouted.

Damon laughed, "It happens, it's fine."

He picked the dart off the ground.

"Same position." he said as he motioned to where she was standing.

Abigail glumly walked back over to Damon and got in the same position. Damon gave her the dart and then stepped behind her. His left hand on her hip, causing her to take a deep stuttering breath and his right hand wrapped around her hand that was holding the dart.

"Bend your elbow slightly." he whispered in her ear.

Feeling his breath on her ear caused her to shudder.

She couldn't see his smirk but she could practically feel it as he said, "Keep your eye on your target."

He started to act like he was going to throw it moving their arms back and forth a bit before saying, "Now… get ready… and... release."

The dart went flying and shockingly hit right in the bullseye. Abigail pouted, before turning to him.

"This is some kind of weird vamp reflex thing right?" she asked.

"Or just my naturally awesome skill." he gloated.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

He laughed, "If you ever need more training lessons, I'd be happy to help."

"I'm sure you would." she smiled as she walked back to the bar.

"See you later Abs, got some business to attend to." Damon said as she just waved goodbye.

* * *

People started arriving from the early dinner crowd. Abigail noticed Jenna, Jeremy and Jacob, she went to sit with them.

"I like a man who can dine alone." Jenna said staring at a man who was reading a book and nursing a bourbon.

"Easy... Jenna." Abigail teased at the look in her Aunt's eyes as she bent down and kissed her son before picking him up and sitting in his place with him on her lap.

"What? It shows a quiet strength." she explained.

"I thought you were still in a Logan depression?" asked Jeremy.

"I've sworn off men forever. However, I can still observe from a distance." she said.

"Yeah… Jenna that's called stalking." Abigail joked.

Jenna swatted her niece's arm as the three of them chuckled.

"I could introduce you." Jeremy said.

"You know him?" asked Abigail.

"He's the new history teacher, replacing Tanner. He gave me an extra credit paper assignment to bring my grade up." Jer informed her.

Abigail smiled, happy that Jer's mind seemed to be on school instead of drugs and well… Vicki. However, she still saw the pain in his eyes.

"Have you picked a topic?" asked Jenna.

"Not yet. It has to be local and non-internet research." Jeremy said.

"Well, that's easy. You have all your dad's stuff." Jenna said.

"What stuff?" asked Jeremy.

"Dad had all the old Gilbert generation documents, journals, et cetera. Like how they were part of the founders and the family lineage… I looked through it when I was about your age. It was actually pretty interesting… we had some crazy ancestors." Abigail said remembering going through it all. She didn't know what half of it was but knowing what she does now… a lot more of it makes sense.

"It's all boxed up in the closet." Jenna said.

"I can help you go through it, if you want." Abigail offered as she played with her son's hair.

"Yeah, thanks." he said to both of them with a smile.

Jenna's eyes flickered over their shoulders and when they turned they saw the teacher walking over.

"Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy greeted.

"Jeremy. Hey man." Mr. Saltzman greeted has they did a fistbump and handshake like normal guys.

Abigail rolled her eyes at that.

"This is my oldest sister Abigail, her son Jacob. And this is my Aunt Jenna." Jeremy introduced everyone.

"Alaric Saltzman. It's nice to meet you." Alaric said as his eyes were focused on Jenna.

"Jeremy was telling us about his paper. Thanks for giving him a chance." Jenna smiled.

"Yeah, it was my first day. Wanted to make a good first impression." he laughed as Jenna just nodded and grinned.

There was a moment of silence as the two adults stared at each other. Jeremy and Abigail looked between the two. However, Jacob broke the silence.

"That is a weird ring." he said as he stared at Alaric's hand.

They all looked down at Jacob and then to the ring in question.

"Yeah... it's a… uh... family heirloom. It was my father's." he explained.

* * *

 **To: Damon**

 **From: Abigail**

 **How is the 'business' coming?**

 **To: Abs**

 **From: Damon**

 **Mocking baby bro… doing some old timey bonding… setting up the bait for the trick ;)**

 **To: Abigail**

 **From: Damon**

 **Good luck with that… BTW a bottle of bourbon has gone missing from the bar… any idea as to who took it?**

 **To: Abs**

 **From: Damon**

 **No clue…**

 **To: Damon**

 **From: Abigail**

 **I'll add it to your tab**

 **To: Abs**

 **From: Damon**

 **You mean all this time you haven't been letting me drink for free? What's the point of befriending a bartender if a man can't get free drinks?**

 **To: Damon**

 **From: Abigail**

 **Remind me to slap you the next time I see you.**

 **To: Abs**

 **From: Damon**

 **Ohhh… kinky ;)**

 **To: Damon**

 **From: Abigail**

 **You are disgusting. Whatever. G2G. Call me when you are done?**

 **To: Abs**

 **From: Damon**

 **Sure thing Abs. Bye.**

 **To: Damon**

 **From: Abigail**

 **Bye.**

Damon smirked before going back to tossing a football with Stefan. He remembered teaching Stefan this game after he returned from the war. Once they were done and they started to speak of Katherine, Damon tried his absolute hardest to keep his face neutral and even harder to hide his disgust and feign jealousy or anger. However, it was all worth it when Damon saw Stefan's face fall at hearing he was bringing her back. He would've revelled in it longer… but Stefan got a phone call.

Meanwhile, Abigail had brought Jacob she got there she turned to Jacob who was sitting in the backseat almost asleep.

"Ready for bed little man?" she asked.

He just nodded sleepily. She had him on his hip as she walked up the porch. She tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. She furrowed her brow and readjusted a now sleeping Jacob. Abigail tried again this time it burst open and Elena screamed, causing Jacob to wake and cry.

"Elena! What the hell?" she asked.

Elena then ran out shouting for Bonnie.

"It's okay, baby." she soothed Jacob who put his head in the crook of her neck.

Elena rushed back in then pulled Abigail tothe side, "Emily is possessing Bonnie she mentioned destroying the crystal."

Abigail kept her face neutral, "Elena you just scared my son. I really don't care right now."

Elena stormed off but as soon as she left Abigail called out to Caroline who was still here.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Can you watch Jacob? Jer should be home soon. I just forgot I had do something tonight or my boss will flip." she lied.

"Of course." Caroline said as she took Jacob.

"Thanks." she rushed out of the house and into her car.

 **To: Damon**

 **From: Abigail**

 **Emily possessed Bonnie. Going to destroy crystal.**

 **To: Abs**

 **From: Damon**

 **Going to the church… only place Emily would go.**

 **To: Damon**

 **From: Abigail**

 **On my way… and Damon… It isn't Bonnie.**

Damon sighed when he read Abigail's last text. He knows it isn't Bonnie but if that crystal is destroyed he will never get his questions answered or his revenge. Who knows what Damon would do.

* * *

"Emily. It's my only chance of getting answers." Damon said.

"I know. But I can't let you release them." Emily said.

"I protected your family… just like you asked. I have done everything. I'm going to kill all the others. I just want Katherine." he pleaded.

Stefan arrived hearing Damon's last comment.

"Enough Damon. She isn't worth all of this." Stefan said.

Rolling his eyes Damon said, "Stay out of this Stefan."

Elena arrived and watched as Emily started to chant.

The flames around her rose she threw the necklace in the air and Emily yelled, "INCENDIA!"

"NO!" roared Damon.

The necklace is destroyed and Bonnie stumbled back as Emily released her. Abigail arrived in time to see Damon speed towards Bonnie. Stefan and Elena shouted as they thought Damon was going to attack her. However, he caught her before she fell to the ground then lightly set her down before stalking off. Elena and Stefan stood shocked at Damon's action but then rushed to Bonnie asking if she was okay and if she was hurt. Abigail walked over towards the Bennett witch.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was Damon speeding towards me." Bonnie asked.

"You were going to faint. He caught you before you fell." Abigail said and motioned behind the witch drawing everyone's attention to the rocks right by Bonnie's head.

"But he was all the way over there… what's going on?" she asked.

"Stefan and Damon are vampires, you are a witch… the world is filled with supernatural creatures and..." Abigail was saying but then stared at Elena and especially Stefan, "Despite you destroying Damon's chance to get into the tomb… he didn't attack you. Not so dangerous as you thought… huh?"

Abigail then walked off in the direction Damon was. She found him sitting on a fallen tree.

"Hey." she said.

"Hi." Damon said.

"I'm so sorry Damon." she whispered.

Damon sighed, "Hopefully your plan will work. I basically told Stefan I loved Katherine and wanted her back… even acted jealous when he mentioned they spent her last night together."

"That couldn't have been easy." she said rubbing his back.

"What if we can't get in the tomb?" he asked.

"We will. I will help. There has to be a way." she said and hugged him as he just looked off into the woods.

"Thanks for being here." he said.

"Of course." she said softly.

They turned their heads and finally realized how close they were as their noses brushed and their eyes locked. Both gulping as the other's eyes flickered to their lips, Abigail gasping. She blushed and suddenly ducked her head and looked at her feet.

"Um… I should… g-get home. Uh.. J-Jacob got scared by Elena and I want to make sure he is o-okay." she said as she stood and started walking back.

What was that? Abigail thought as she sat in her car grasping the wheel.

What was that? Damon thought as he stared at where Abigail had previously been.

* * *

At the Gilbert residence. Abigail had arrived and noticed that everyone had already gone to bed so she was about to head up to check on Jacob when the doorbell rang. She answered only to see Logan 'Scum' Fell. Her heart jumped… Damon killed him, if he is here then that means he must be a…

"Hey, Abigail. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Um… I don't think so Logan." she said.

"How come? I want to see Jenna." he said.

"She's asleep." she said.

"Wake her up." he shrugged.

"No, she's had a long day and you-" she was cut off by him.

"Let's cut to the chase. You know what I am. I know you know cause I've been following the Salvatore's… the older one, Damon, the one who killed me… seems to like you." he smirked.

"Yeah, we are friends." she said.

"Either invite me in… or step outside." he said.

"No. Logan I am not inviting you in." she said.

"Then come out here, or..." he said as he sped off and came back with a frightened and confused woman who seemed to have been out for a jog, "or this woman dies… your choice."

Reluctantly Abigail stepped outside.

"Good choice." he said before speeding them all down the street and then sucking the woman dry.

"No!" Abigail shouted but then started to run.

Suddenly, Logan was in front of her and wrapped his hand around her throat, "Not so fast. You've been a pain in my neck for so long… with Jenna. Now… I can finally get rid of you and it's just an added bonus that it'll hurt that Damon you seem to be… friends with."

Abigail was trying to punch him, scratch, kick him but her arms felt weak, her head was pounding, her body was going limp and suddenly all she saw was darkness.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Turning Point

Chapter 10 - The Turning Point

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the videos that will be posted along with this story**

 **Hope you like the new chapter and thanks for the comments, follows and favorites!**

 **Hope you like how I did this chapter/episode… serious debate about how I wanted to do this but I figured… I'd give it a shot.**

* * *

Jeremy knocked on Abigail's bedroom door and called in, "Hey, I know you are spending the day with Jacob but I was wondering if tonight you and I could sort through all of dad's things."

When he got no response he opened her door and peered in. She wasn't in her room. She must be downstairs, Jeremy thought. As he walked downstairs Jenna asked Elena to call up to Abigail.

Jeremy furrowed his brows, "She's not upstairs. I thought she was down here."

"No… where is she?" questioned Jenna as she looked over at Jacob who was drawing furiously.

Remembering what Abigail had said about Jacob's drawings, Jeremy looked over his shoulder but just saw the outline of what seems to be a head.

"So, Stefan's leaving?" Jenna asked then sighed, "Your's leaves and mine returns. I heard Abigail speaking to Logan last night. I was too chicken to come downstairs."

"He really was Scum." Elena commented and Jenna hummed in agreement.

"Where is she? She never misses a day off with Jacob." Jenna asked.

"She probably got called in last minute and just didn't tell us." Elena shrugged.

"I'll watch Jacob." Jeremy offered.

Jenna and Elena then left. When they were gone, Jeremy knelt next to Jacob.

"Hey, bud let's go to the Grill." he said.

Jacob shook his head fiercely and kept drawing. Suddenly his pencil snapped and he quickly grabbed the next closest thing and continued.

* * *

Maybe I should leave, thought Damon. Find a way into the tomb then come back. However, he couldn't imagine leaving Abigail. She has quickly become the best part of his day. Her smile, her laugh, her smirk, the way her eyes crinkle when she playfully glares at him and best of all the way she blushes at the slightest compliment he gives her.

Stefan wanted to make sure Damon left. Not wanting to leave only for Damon to stay and wreak havok. When the doorbell rang both the Salvatore brother's heads spun towards the door. Stefan answered the door.

"I am here to see Damon." came the voice of the Sheriff.

Damon immediately stepped into the doorway, "Sheriff, what a surprise."

"Sorry to bother you but we need to talk." she said in an urgent manner that she tried to hide.

"Come in." Damon nodded.

He then led her to the back patio area.

"I hope you don't mind the secrecy. Stefan doesn't know about any of this." Damon said to Liz.

"I understand. Kids are too young to be brought into this." Liz said and DAmon's mind unconsciously flickered to Jacob.

"So… what do you need?" he asked.

"There was an attack. Female victim, throat torn out, body drained. Fits the pattern." she said.

"I'm confused I thought I solved this when I staked the bartender guy." Damon frowned.

"He must've turned someone." she said, "Story is another animal attack but the public won't believe that forever. The council is in an uproar, we thought we were past this."

"So what do we do?" asked Damon.

Liz explained, "You're the only one to have staked one of them before. We hoped you could tell us."

Once Liz left, Stefan immediately jumped DAmon.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU KILLED SOMEONE?" Stefan yelled.

Damon pushed his brother off of him, "A, don't touch me. B, if I had I wouldn't have been that obvious. C, there is another vamp in town."

Stefan left to talk with Elena once he realized that he can't leave with a vampire on the loose. When he was gone Damon headed over to the Gilbert residence. Today was Abigail's day off which meant she was spending it with Jacob who would be out of school. She always pulled him out of school on these days, apparently she rarely has a day off.

* * *

Jeremy was looking at Jacob who was still drawing away. He has been calling Abigail but she hasn't picked up. Jenna came home after stopping by the Grill. Abigail wasn't there either. When the doorbell rang Jeremy went to answer it, revealing Damon.

"Thank god, I was about to call you." Jeremy said in relief but still with a worried tint to his voice.

Damon furrowed his brow, "Why? Where's your sister I need to speak with her?"

"That's just it. No one has seen her at all today. Her bed didn't look slept in, she isn't at the Grill, she hasn't answered any of my calls, she never misses a day off with Jacob and… Jacob hasn't stopped drawing all day but he won't show them to me." Jeremy said.

Damon immediately walked into the house and straight to Jacob.

"Hey buddy." he said expecting the boy to run and hug him but the boy didn't even look up.

Damon tried looking at his drawings but when he reached for them Jacob grabbed them and pulled them closer.

"See? I don't know what to do." Jeremy said.

"When was the last time anyone saw her?" Damon asked.

"I don't know… but Jenna heard her talking to Logan last night, we could track him down-" Jeremy was cut off.

"Logan? Fell?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Jeremy asked.

Damon sighed, "I killed him, the only way he was here last night is ifhe was a vampire. But… she would've known that. She wouldn't have left the house or invited him in Unless..."

Damon thought to the woman who was found just down the street.

"He threatened to harm someone. Damn it." he growled.

Suddenly Jacob looked up to Damon.

"Hey. Hey, bud. I need to see those pictures okay? You trust me right? I'm here to help… but I need those pictures." Damon said softly.

Jacob handed them to Damon and then hugged onto Damon tightly.

"Get Jenna to watch him. I'm gonna need you Gilbert." Damon said as he rubbed Jacob's back.

Jeremy walked off to get Jenna.

"I had a nightmare last night. But mom wasn't here… just like in the nightmare." Jacob said quietly.

"What else do you remember?" Damon asked looking into the kid's frightened eyes.

After a few moments Jacob whispered, "Fear."

Jenna came in and Jeremy motioned to the door. Damon stood and patted Jacob.

"I'll be back… okay?" he said and only left when Jacob nodded.

As soon as they were outside Jeremy asked Damon, "What do the pictures show?"

Damon looked and he saw multiple drawings of Abigail. One when she was smiling, laughing. One when she looked to be unconscious, whether she was knocked out or just sleeping, Damon didn't know but it worried him all the same. However, the one that made him lose his breath and for rage to boil over was the last one. It was of Abigail her face was redder than normal, her eyes were wide, filled with fear and a man's hand was around her throat. However the next one was the most useful, it was a drawing of a warehouse.

"Alright Gilbert." Damon said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the vampire compass.

"That's my pocket watch! Or… was?" he said as he saw the compass.

"The founding families used this to track vampires. I'm going to get far away so that it leads you to Logan. Keep me on the phone so that if anything were to happen I can be there in seconds. If you find this warehouse we find her." Damon said as he grabbed Jeremy's phone and called his own phone before speeding off.

"Get moving Gilbert." Damon ordered.

Jeremy started jogging in the direction the compass was pointing.

* * *

"Wakey wakey." Logan called.

A groan came from Abigail as she rolled over on the floor of the warehouse.

"Come on! WAKE UP!" he shouted before kicking her.

Abigail whimpered, "Why… why are you doing this?"

"Because… your little friend will be coming to save you. And when he does…" Logan held up a gun filled with wooden bullets, "I'll be ready."

Logan then hit her across her face with the gun, knocking her out.

"I've been following this for an hour. You sure it works?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes." Damon growled, "Hurry up. This would've gone so much faster if you could actually drive."

"Ya know, despite the fact that you are a dick. I'm glad my sister as someone that cares about her and Jacob. Someone who will protect them like you are." Jeremy said.

"Well, don't thank me. I didn't protect her. If I had she wouldn't have been taken." he said.

"Damon-" Jeremy stopped talking as he saw a warehouse in the distance, "Damon. There's a warehouse."

Within seconds Damon was there and said, "Go. Your sister would kill me if I got you killed."

Jeremy reluctantly left while Damon sped to the warehouse but the slowly and quietly entered the building. Damon made sure his senses were hyperalert so if anything so much as twitched he'd sense it. He walked through the warehouse till he came to an open area where he saw Abigail unconscious on the floor. Foregoing any sense of self preservation Damon sped to her and lifted her slightly.

"Abs. Abs wake up." he whispered urgently.

He touched her cheek and noticed the cut on her eyebrow and the bruise forming around her eye. He also noticed the black and blue around her neck and the blood on her shirt where he could see many cuts and scrapes.

"D-Damon?" her hoarse voice came out.

Before he could reply a gunshot rang out and Abigail cried as it went into her leg. Damon went to attack but then was shot full of bullets.

"Well well well look who finally showed up." Logan said as he came out of the shadows with his gun pointed at Damon.

"I have tons of these wooden bullets, so…. Nothing funky." Logan warned.

Abigail whimpered as she shifted her leg and felt the bullet move.

"SHUT UP! I am trying to talk to your friend here." Logan sneered.

Damon crawled and protectively covered Abigail.

"You don't want to do this. Trust me." Damon tried to reason.

Logan smirked and then looked at Abigail and shot her again.

"Stop! Stop! What do you want?!" Damon shouted.

"That's what you get." Logan said.

"For what? If you are mad at me. Take it out on me. Leave her out of this." Damon said.

"You made me like this. And as for her. What better way to punish you than to hurt what seems to be the only person you actually give a damn about." Logan smirked.

"I killed you. I didn't turn you." Damon said as he dug a bullet out of his chest.

Logan then said, "I know what you and your brother are. I knew you'd show up if I got the right leverage. I'm glad you did. 'Cause I've got questions."

"Who turned you?" Damon asked.

"I don't know! I was going to stake your brother when you grabbed me, then I woke up in a shallow grave behind a used car lot off highway 4." Logan said.

Damon pulled out another bullet before saying, "It happens."

"You bit me, it had to be you." Logan said confidently.

Damon rolled his eyes, literature now a days has it all wrong, or what passes for literature.

"You need vampire blood in your system when you die to turn. I didn't do that." Damon said.

"Who did then?" Logan asked.

Abigail coughed, "Do you think he'd ask if he knew?"

"I've had enough of you." Logan said and aimed the gun again.

However, Damon sped in front of her and took the bullet with a groan of pain as it got lodged in his back.

"You know I haven't had the best time. I can't enter my house. I live alone, can't be invited in. I'm staying at a hotel eating everything, including housekeeping. I can't stop killing. I love it, all I can think about is blood and killing people." Logan ranted.

"Cops only found one body." Damon said.

"I was tired, I left one." Logan said but motioned towards a cage, "But I've been hiding the rest. They are piling up."

Damon grimaced at the sight.

"Why don't I add a new one to the pile?" Logan moved to Abigail and she scooted away.

"Stop. STOP!" Damon shouted, "What do you want to know?"

Logan stopped then paced before sitting down across from them.

"Why am I so emotional all the time? All I can think about is my ex girlfriend. I want to bite her and stuff." Logan asked.

"Probably love her." Damon said as he moved to Abigail who was trying to stop the bleeding from her bullet wounds, "Anything you felt before. Anything you feel now… is magnified. Pain, love, lust, happiness, sadness… all of it. You need to learn to control it. Because even with control it can either raise you up to new heights or cripple you."

"How do I walk in the sun? The council will never suspect you or your brother, you both can walk in the sun. That's not in the journals." said Logan.

"Journals?" Damon asked.

Abigail groaned in pain, "F-founding fam-families kept jo-jour-journals on vam-vampires. Pas-pass-passed the-the-them d-d-dow-do-down to k-kid-kids."

Abigail was panting, out of breath. Damon rubbed her back and helped put pressure on the bullet wound to her side while she has already tied a piece of her shirt around her leg.

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan asked again.

"Who turned you?" Damon asked.

They asked the same question multiple times before Logan got up and said, "I've been really nice so far but I will kill you… or better yet I'll make you watch me kill her."

"You touch her and I will drag out you death even longer than I am already planning." Damon said.

"Whatever. I have people to kill… guess I'll need a head start." Logan fired multiple bullets into Damon.

He collapsed but when he saw Logan move towards Abigail he used all the strength he had and shoved him as far as he could. Logan then just ran off not needing the trouble the Gilbert girl has brought him.

"Abs." Damon couged.

"Y-you c-cam-ca-came for m-me." she smiled.

"Course I did." Damon moved towards her.

He looked at her side and leg, "I need to get the bullets out before I give you my blood."

"D-do it." she gasped.

"I'm sorry." he said .

Then, he blocked her screams as he dug his fingers into her wounded leg and pulled out one bullet.  
"One more. Come on Abs, you are almost there." he said.

He dug into her side and yanked the bullet out then immediately ripped into his wrist and put it in her mouth. Abigail lightly bit into his wrist and started to slowly drink the blood but stopped after only a few drinks.

"No. You need more." he said.

"That was plenty." she said softly as the bullet wounds started to close and very slowly all the other cuts and bruises healed.

"No. It isn't fast enough." Damon said frantically.

She grabbed his hand and said, "I'll be okay Damon. You saved me."

His eyes flickered to her neck that was swollen and bruised still and her eye which was just starting to heal.

"You wouldn't have needed saving if it wasn't for me." he grumbled.

"This wasn't your fault." she said as she gripped his hand that was stroking her cheek.

His eyes were filled with pain as he said, "I killed him. I didn't turn him but I killed him. He wants revenge on me. He came after you to get to me… this is exactly why I tried to avoid you to keep you out of this world… I can't see you hurt… especially because of me."

Abigail strkoed his cheek and said, "Damon, he would've taken me anyways. He said that it was just a bonus that it hurt you. I kept him and Jenna from being together for a while and apparently he didn't appreciate it. This wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself. That'd hurt me more than anything Logan did."

Damon looked down and shook his head.

"You saved me. My Dark Knight." she smiled.

Damon couldn't stop his laugh, his laughter caused her to laugh but they stopped when he groaned. He was still filled with wooden bullets.

"Let me help." she said and then they sat on the floor as she pulled each bullet from his skin.

"It isn't healing as fast as you normally do." she said.

"I need blood. Let's get to the boarding house. Clean up then we can get you to your son. And I can deal with Logan." He said.

"Is Jacob okay?" she asked worried.

"He had a nightmare last night. Drew you today. Two of the drawings weren't that bad… but one was of you being choked." Damon said as he let a finger trace her neck that was still healing.

"How'd you find me?" she asked.

"Your brother helped. I'll tell you later. Let's just get out of here." he said.

They got outside and then Damon sped them to the boarding house.

Damon led her to his room, "You can shower in there. I'll give you some clothes to change into."

"Thank you, Damon." she said as he grabbed clothes, "This is your room?"

"What were you expecting? A coffin?" he joked.

"No, it's just… really nice." she smiled and walked to his nightstand where a stack of books sat next to it.

"Here you go." Damon said.

She turned and took the henley and sweatpants he offered.

"I'll be down the hall in a guest room, showering. Holler if you need anything. I'll come running." he said.

"If you do, make sure you have a towel." she joked.

Damon smirked, "You sure?"

Rolling her eyes she said, "Bye Damon."

He then walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him.

Abigail took a moment to appreciate the serenity she felt in his room. Then she walked into what must've been the biggest and nicest bathroom she's ever seen. She started the shower and let it warm up as she looked in the mirror. There were bags under her eyes, her hair was a mess and her clothes were torn and stained with blood. How could Damon had even looked at her like he had? Like she was still pretty? She stared in the mirror and saw damaged. She cried and suddenly Damon was there with his arms around her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I-I lo-look awful, I know that's the last thing I should be wor-worried about, but..." she said.

Damon looked astounded, "You are beautiful. You look strong, brave, confident… you look like a warrior, a survivor. To be honest… this is the best I've ever seen you… although I'd appreciate you never looking like this again…. It doesn't matter if you are in pajamas, a dress, in your work clothes or your casual clothes and it doesn't matter if you look spotless and have your makeup done or if your face is clean and hair is a mess with clothes stained of blood or food…. You are gorgeous, no matter what."

Abigail looked up at him with complete surprise and blushed deeper than ever before.

"Now, shower. Your son needs you." he said.

Abigail nodded and Damon wiped the tears from her cheeks before kissing her forehead and leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeremy brought Jacob to the job fair at the high school to try and get the kids mind off his mom but judging by his face… that wasn't working.

"Hey bud. Look at this, this is all the art done by people in the school." Jer said as he flipped through the book filled with drawings till he landed on one by Tyler Lockwood.

Jeremy walked around with Jacob til he saw Tyler and started talking to him about the kind of art he does. However, when Tyler made a comment about Vicki… Jeremy snapped and punched him resulting in a fight and the Mayor pulling him away from Jacob.

Jacob started to wander the halls till he bumped into a man… a man who he recognized… from his most current nightmare.

"Well, let's see if the Salvatores will share their little secret now." Logan snarled as he grabbed the boy and sped to his car before anyone could see.

He then called the Sheriff, "You know Liz you really shouldn't have pissed me off. Now the blood of the littlest Gilbert will be on your hands… I'm sure Abigail would be curious to know how the Sheriff caused her son's death."

* * *

"Logan Fell's a vampire." Damon said to Stefan on the phone.

He stared at himself in the mirror, making sure all his wounds were healed.

"I'm pissed, he attacked Abigail. Shot her and me… repeatedly. When I see him... That guy is dead. Just need to find him." Damon seethed.

He noticed Abigail in the doorway and turned, he acted as he didn't see her staring at his chest and abs.

"Well, he is at the school or at least was." Stefan said.

"Great. I'll start there." Damon said before hanging up and putting on a shirt.

Damon let his eyes roam over Abigail, she looked beautiful in his clothes. She had rolled the legs of the sweatpants so they fit her better and he noticed she pulled the drawstring as tight as possible but it was still hanging loose on her.

"Ready to go?" he asked and she nodded.

They were about to leave when he got a phone call, this time from the Sheriff.

"Sheriff what's-" he was cut off by a frantic Sheriff.

"Damon, Logan Fell's a vampire. He-he took Jacob Gilbert and I don't know where he is… he called… sounded like he was driving." she said.

"What? Alright don't worry I'll find him… both of them." he hung up before she could respond and he faced Abigail.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You aren't going to want to do this… but I need you to stay here… okay?" Damon said.

"Why?" she asked and at Damon's desperate face she asked, "What's going on?"

"He has Jacob. But I'm going to get him back. I swear but I can't focus on him if you come. Just stay here please." he begged before taking off, leaving a distraught Abigail behind.

Damon had called Stefan and they found Logan's car at the same time. Stefan went to Jacob as Damon went after Logan.

However, as Damon was about to kill Logan he shouted, "I know how to get into the tomb… kill me and you won't know."

Damon glared and said, "You kidnapped a little boy. You think I care about the tomb?"

Damon staked Logan through the heart without a second thought. He then rushed to Stefan and Jacob who was shaking.

"Hey bud." he said as he took off his leather jacket and put it around Jacob.

"I-I-I w-w-w-want my mom." he stuttered.

"She's at my house. I'll take you there okay?" he said.

The boy just kept repeating, "I want my mom."

"Jacob… you remember how we crossed the bridge? To save the princess?" Damon asked.

Jacob nodded slightly.

"I need you to close your eyes just like last time… can you do that?" Damon asked.

Jacob shut his eyes and put his head in Damon's shoulder. Damon then sped them to the boarding house. Jacob's eyes shot open when he heard his mother's voice.

"JACOB!" she shouted.

"MOM!" he ran and jumped into her arms as they both cried.

"You're okay. You're okay. You're okay." she whispered, to herself or to Jacob… no one really knew… not even Abigail.

"I missed you." Jacob whimpered.

"I know baby. I am so sorry." she said.

Jacob pulled back and asked, "Did my pictures help?"

Abigail gasped, her son understands more than she knew.

"Yeah, buddy. Couldn't have found her without them." Damon said.

Technically, they would've found her either way with the compass but they saved time by just looking for the warehouse.

"Are you okay, honey?" asked Abigail.

"I am good mom. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am now." she said and gripped the boy to her.

She caught Damon's eyes and said, "Thank you."

He shook his head and said, "There is absolutely no need to thank me. I'm just glad you both are okay."

Jacob was drifting off and Abigail laid him on the couch. Damon got her and himself glasses of bourbon… they needed it.

After a few minutes of quiet Damon said, "I heard back from a witch."

"She needs to actually meet Jacob… she's just outside of Atlanta… she's the one I've been using to get information on the tomb." he explained.

Abigail looked at her son and asked, "When can we leave?"

"As soon as you want." he said.

"Tomorrow. I need to speak with Jenna and Jer." she said.

"This is an awful time to mention this but… Liz knows Jacob was taken. I could tell her that I informed you of the Logan situation, his vampirism… they'd practically have to let you into the council." he said.

"I'll think about it. It might be useful, in the long run." she said.

"Alright." he said.

"Can you run us home?" she asked.

"Of course." he said softly.

Once Jacob was settled in bed, Abigail went downstairs.

"So where were you?" asked Jenna.

"My boss wanted me to go to Grove Hill to talk to a supplier and basically said I'd be fired if I don't. I left my phone at the Grill and I am so sorry." she said.

"It's fine. See you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Actually I am taking JAcob out of town tomorrow as sort of a make up day." Abigail told her Aunt.

"Alright. See you when you get back." Jenna said before going to bed.

Once Jenna was gone Jeremy stood from the couch and hugged her so tightly she thought she'd burst.

"I'm so glad you are okay. I am so sorry, it's my fault Jacob got taken by Logan." he said.

"Hey. No it isn't. Logan had it out for me… he would've gotten Jacob anyway he could have even taken you… it could've been worse. He's okay. I'm okay. Everyone's okay." she said.

Jeremy hugged her again, "Where are you really going?"

"To see Damon's witch." she said.

"Do you want me to come?" he asked.

"No, I need you to keep an eye on things here… I have a feeling the chaos won't leave our lives for awhile." she said.

"Alright. Well, go sleep. You deserve it." he said.

"Night Jer." she said.

"Night Sis." he replied.

When Abigail was in her room she was startled by Damon.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." she said.

"I'm sorry I ran off after dropping that bomb on you." he said.

Abigail shook her head, "Don't be. Damon you saved my son. I can never repay you."

"You don't have to… I would do the same thing every time." he said.

She hugged him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he sighed and hugged her back.

Once again Damon stayed til Abigail fell asleep. However, when he left to go home he heard a car crash. When he listened he heard a familiar voice. Elena. He ran and scared off what seemed to be a vampire approaching her totalled car. Then got her out and checked her for broken bones.

He asked if she was okay but all she said was, "I look like her."

Damon carried a passed out Elena back to the Gilbert residence and put her in her room, on her bed before heading back to Abigail's room only to see Jacob had had climbed in bed with his mom and was laid across her. Smiling at them both sleeping soundly and clutching one another.

Damon made sure to remember this moment.


	11. Chapter 11 - Bloodlines

Chapter 11 - Bloodlines

 **Hey everyone! Sorry it has been so long. I wrote most of this chapter before I had to leave on a trip. I got home a few days ago and had to sort out a few things. I finished the chapter and I am happy to say that I am excited to continue.**

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the videos that will be posted along with this story**

 **Hope you like the new chapter and thanks for the comments, follows and favorites!**

* * *

Abigail awoke to find not only Jacob sleeping on her chest but a certain dark haired vampire sleeping in her desk chair. Slowly she moved Jacob off her and walked over to Damon.

"Hey." she whispered softly.

He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of her, no makeup, hair wild from sleep, pajamas rumpled, "Hey."

"Did you sleep there all night?" she asked.

"No, I left. Then came back… Elena got in an accident so I helped her and brought her here." he said as he stood.

They both walked out of the room, leaving a sleeping Jacob.

"What accident?" asked Abigail concerned.

"She hit a vampire with her car and flipped it. I got to her after the other vampire ran off. She said 'I look like her'. So, either Stefan finally fessed up or more likely… she found out on her own." Damon informed her.

They walked into the kitchen where Jeremy was at the table going through the box of their dad's things.

Abigail brewed a coffee and said to Jeremy, "Sorry I haven't helped you sort through that stuff yet Jer."

"Don't worry. You've been busy." he said with a smile.

Damon picked up an old box and opened it to reveal some sort of muzzle.

"I never knew what that was for and now… I'm not sure I'd like the answer." she said.

"They used it on vampires to keep them from biting council members… like dogs." Damon said.

Even though he hates Katherine, he was disgusted with how his father and the other council members handled the vampire situation in 1864.

"I found this old drawing of a demon… or well, vampire." Jeremy said as he showed it to Abigail.

As she looked at it she noticed his own sketchpad out with the beginning of his own drawing. She smiled, he truly is getting better.

"Have you seen the Jonathan Gilbert Journal yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, haven't read it yet though." Jeremy said.

"Do me a favor and make a copy while I'm gone… please. I never finished reading it. I thought it was the ramblings of a mad man… turns out it was some important information." she said.

"Sure. When are you all leaving to see the witch?" Jeremy asked.

Abigail looked at Damon and the vampire just said, "Whenever you are ready."

"We should probably leave now… sooner the better. Let me just change and pack a bag for me and Jacob." she said and walked upstairs to do just that.

"I never said thank you…. So, thank you for saving my sister and nephew." Jeremy said as he stood and held his hand out to Damon to shake.

The two of them looked through some more old Gilbert things while they waited on Abigail.

As Abigail was packing Jacob's bag her phone rang, it was Bonnie.

"Hey, Bonnie what's up?" she asked.

"I couldn't talk with you yesterday so I wanted to call and let you know. I should've just given you the necklace." Bonnie said.

Abigail was about to apologize for lying about her reasoning for wanting it when Bonnie interrupted.

"I know why you lied. You were just helping your friend get back his lost love… by the way could you thank Damon for me? I know I've been cautious of him and I probably still will be… of him and Stefan… but he did save me from hitting my head on those rocks." Bonnie said.

"Of course Bonnie, and I really am sorry. Not just for lying but for what happened to you with Emily and all that. However, if I can just say… it is pretty badass that you are this like all powerful Bennett witch." she said.

"Not all powerful… no where close." Bonnie denied.

Abigail just informed her that, "Damon said Bennett witches are known to be the most powerful… however their powers are mainly untapped. Eventually, you will be the strongest of us all… I know you will be."

Bonnie smiled through the phone and said, "Thanks."

"Of course." Abigail said then thought for a moment, "Elena isn't up yet but… she found out last night that she looks identical to Katherine… long story. She wrecked her car and Damon saved her but… I need to leave town with Jacob. Could you come over and keep an eye on her?"

"Sure, I'll head over now. See you when you get back from your little trip." Bonnie said.

They said their goodbyes and hung up their phones.

Abigail then finished packing and softly said, "Damon."

"You called?" he asked as he was suddenly in the room.

"Can you take the bags? I need to go get Jacob and then we can leave." she said.

"Sure thing Abs." he said and picked up the two bags.

They were in the car about 5 minutes later and Damon drove off. He headed out of town and made sure to drive at the speed limits even though he never does. Even if it was just Abigail and him he'd drive a little faster, not as fast as he would if it was just him… but faster than he is now, with both Abigail and Jacob in the car.

"So… who is this witch?" Abigail asked wanting to know what she is walking into.

"She's an old… friend of mine." he smirked suggestively.

Rolling her eyes and scoffing Abigail said, "I bet."

"She owns a bar just outside of Atlanta. We will go there then stay the night at a motel and then I have a surprise for tomorrow." he said.

"What?" she asked.

Damon smirked and glanced over to her, "It's not a surprise if I tell you."

"Mom?" came a soft voice.

"Hey sweetie." she smiled softly as she turned in her seat to see her son waking up in the car seat they put in back.

"Where are we?" he asked.

Damon heard the boys heart and breathing speed up.

"We are going to see a friend of Damon's… about your dreams." she said truthfully.

Jacob nodded then asked, "Can you sing?"

Abigail smiled but when she turned back towards the front Damon saw the sadness in her eyes. Damon realized that this is the PTSD that she mentioned Jacob has from the bridge.

She reached over and turned the radio to the station she and Jacob always listen to. A song came on and she sang along.

Damon drove just listening to Abigail sing as Jacob slowly dosed back to sleep. However, she kept singing she didn't notice her sleeping son and he wasn't going to tell her. After a while she fell asleep as well.

* * *

Abigail woke to a soft humming. She opened her eyes to see Damon softly tapping the steering wheel while humming along to the quiet music. As if he sensed her staring, he turned and smiled at her.

"Morning, sleepy head." he joked.

Rolling her eyes, Abigail sat up and arched her back.

"Where are we?" she asked as she looked out and saw nothing but grass and dirt.

"Nearly to the bar… maybe 30 more minutes." he informed her.

She glanced in the rearview mirror to see her sleeping son… oblivious to the world around him.

"You're sure this witch can help?" she asked looking at Damon.

"I've known her for years. Met her on her college campus… had a brief and casual affair. Even when I 'broke her heart' she has always done amazing things to help me with Katherine and I trust her. Witches don't take too well to vampires but she is an exception." he reassured the worried woman next to him.

"I just... " she shook her head and looked out the window, "I want to protect him from all of this but at the same time I feel like the best way to do that is to involve him."

"Let's see what Bree can do… then we can worry about that. Alright?" Damon said.

Sighing, Abigail said, "Thanks Damon."

After a few moments of silence Damon asked,"Want to play 10 questions?"

"You mean 20 questions?" she asked.

"Nah, 10 questions makes it harder… you in?" he smirked.

Laughing softly she nodded. Damon smiled at the light in her eyes that came back with her laughter.

"Alright… want to guess first or thing first?" he asked.

"I'll ask." she said.

"Alright… go ahead." he said smirking.

"Are you food?" she asked.

"No." he said.

"Human?" she asked.

"Nope." he said with a pop of the 'p.

"Supernatural creature?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nuh-uh." he denied.

Abigail then questioned, "Alive?"

"No." he said.

"Plant?" she asked.

"Negatory." he joked.

"Hmm…" she thought but then realized something, "You said it isn't food… can you drink it?"

"Yes you can." Damon smirked.

"You thinking of something drinkable… bourbon?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." Damon smiled.

Laughing she said, "Of course you'd think of bourbon… I almost said blood but..."

Damon smiled and said, "Your turn Abs."

Abigail smiled and was quiet for a minute before saying, "Alright, go."

"Is it something on this Earth?" he asked smirking.

Laughing she says, "Yes."

"Alive?" he asked

"Negative." she smiled.

"Object?" he asked.

"Mhmm." she hummed.

Damon asked, "Man-made?"

"Yep." she smiled.

"Expensive?" he asked.

"Could be." she smirked.

"Is it bigger than this car?" Damon asked.

Abigail smiled, "Absolutely not."

"It's small?" he asked.

"Yes" she nodded.

"Is it about the size of a… coin?" he asked.

Abigail nodded, "Yeah… about."

"Can be expensive, man-made, small like a coin..." Damon looked at his hand and smirked, "Is it a ring?"

"Not a ring." she smiled, "Last question."

"small… small… like a coin… wait, is it a coin?" he asked.

"Damn it. Yes it was a coin. " she smiled while shaking her head.

"Clever." he grinned.

They were smiling and started chatting as they have many times before. Suddenly, Jacob woke from the car seat and yawned.

"Mom? Are we there yet?" he asked.

Turning to Damon she threw him a questioning look.

"Almost, buddy." he smiled as he looked in the back then whispered to Abigail, "About 5 minutes."

Once again, Jacob's nerves were coming to the surface and he was having trouble breathing so Abigail immediately started singing to calm the boy. She sung the rest of the way to the bar.

Damon parked and turned to Abigail, "Ready?"

"Yeah." she said after taking a deep breath.

They both got out of the car and Abigail immediately helped Jacob out. Luckily Jacob has spent enough time at the Grill that this bar shouldn't be a problem.

"Alright honey, we are gonna meet Damon's friend and she is gonna be able to help us with your dreams… hopefully." she said as she carried Jacob on her hip.

Damon walked with her and as if knowing she was worried, he put a reassuring hand on her lower back and she instantly felt better… calmer.

As they walked in Abigail's eyes immediately found the dark skinned bartender and knew that she was who they were here for.

"Damon Salvatore as I live and breath. It's been a long time since I've seen your face… 5 years." the woman said as she hopped over the bar.

"Bree, nice to see you too. I came to discuss that problem I mentioned." Damon said cryptically.

Humming Bree said, "That 'hypothetical' problem?"

"Not so hypothetical. This is Abigail and her son Jacob. We are hoping you can tell us something." he said.

"I can tell you a lot of things. This though, I ain't ever seen something like this." Bree said.

"But have you heard of it?" Abigail asked.

Bree smiled, "I can tell you are worried… but don't worry. You and your son are safe here." she then turned to Damon, "I need to meet the boy."

Damon turned to Abigail and nodded.

Abigail set Jacob down and knelt in front of him, "Say hello to Damon's friend. Her name is Bree."

Jacob looked up and noticed the strangers out stretched hand. He looked to his mom and Damon before taking the hand and shaking it.

"I am Jacob." he said.

Bree went stiff and it almost went unobserved… almost.

"Jacob, why don't you go find a seat." Abigail said while staring at Bree.

When her son was out of earshot, both Damon and Abigail turned their focus on the witch.

"What?" they both asked.

"Your son has power in him… I can't explain it… he isn't a witch, but he isn't fully human." Bree said.

"What does that mean?" Abigail asked.

"You said he draws his dreams, his predictions?" asked Bree.

"Yes, he has nightmares either before or during something that supernaturally affects the town." Damon said, "Then spends the next day drawing clues and things he saw but can't really remember."

"I've heard rumors..." Bree started.

"Of what?" Abigail asked.

Bree sighed, "I don't know if it's what your son is but… there are rumors of these types of clairvoyants. Your son is only having nightmares? Then he might be the more passive type… they are told to be more powerful. They eventually develop powers of empathy, precognition, retrocognition, and psychometry." Bree explained.

"What does all that mean?" she asked the witch.

"Empathy is sensing people's emotions, precognition is seeing future events, retrocognition is basically knowledge of a past event that couldn't have been known, then psychometry is making associations from an object without knowing its history by making physical contact with it… these clairvoyants also have powers such as levitation, astral projection which would allow them to go to other places even if they aren't on this plane… such as the other side… they won't be able to interact but they can observe. They can't do spells like witches but they can cast curses or blessings, as well as conjure or channel spirits. The last power they allegedly have is illusion casting which makes people see things that aren't there such as mirages." Bree explained in depth.

"My son… my 4 year old son can do all that?" Abigail asked.

"No. It seems he is just beginning to get his precognition powers… he will develop the others as he grows." Bree said.

Damon then asked, "Is there a way to contain this? Stop it? He gets nightmares, it scares him… he's just a kid… is there a way to block it till he is older?"

Abigail looked at Bree hopefully.

Bree shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, that isn't possible. According to legends, as his powers develop he will get visions or dreams that will guide him through his powers… there isn't much information on them. Legend has it, there is only one every century, some have more powers, some have only one."

"Will this cause him pain? Will it make him a target?" Abigail asked.

"It won't hurt him once he gets control, the first few weeks of a new power can be painful because it is new energy." Bree said.

"Will he be a target though?" asked Damon.

Bree shrugged, "People hunt for them… they are powerful. However, there is no way to track them, they have this natural protection barrier. It makes it impossible to track them, even if they had his blood. They can't find your son. The only way people will know your son is what he is… is if you tell people."

Bree was called away and had to leave a worried Abigail with Damon.

"Oh my god." she said while running her hands through her hair.

"Hey," Damon held her arms and pulled her hands from her face, "look at me," he tilted her head by placing a hand under her chin, "Jacob will be okay. We won't tell anyone, not Stefan, Elena… anyone. Only you, me, Jeremy, Jacob and Bree will know."

"What if she tells someone?" she asked.

"I promise you, I wouldn't have come here if I trust her completely. If she were to tell anyone I will hunt her down and make her tell me who she told the I won't rest till I find them. I will protect that kid and you. I promise." Damon said earnestly.

Abigail looked into his cerulean blue eyes and calmed immensely.

"I guess we should go tell him." Abigail sighed and looked at the boy who was smiling and drawing. "You know… all this started after that accident. I hadn't realized it but… before you guys came to town… he was drawing crows and eyes and fangs… I thought he had just gotten into Jeremy's sketch book but..." she looked at Damon, "He was predicting you and Stefan."

Damon pulled her into a hug when he noticed her unshed tears.

"It's okay. Jacob is a brave boy. He is strong, he got it from you… nothing will happen." Damon said.

They hugged for a few moments longer and then she pulled away and thanked him. While they walked towards the oblivious boy, Damon put a reassuring hand on Abigail's back. They sat with Jacob, Abigail next to her son and Damon across from them. Damon and Abigail carefully explained everything to the little boy who seemed confused and worried. They had to explain everything, vampires, witches, even Katherine because Jacob asked why Damon had come to Mystic Falls. Once they explained everything they made sure he knew that he couldn't tell anyone because it would be dangerous for all of them. Not wanting to harm them, Jacob agreed to keep the information to himself. It took nearly an hour but when they were done it was 7 o'clock, they ate then went to the motel they'd stay in for the night.

* * *

Once Jacob was sound asleep, Damon and Abigail were sitting at the small table playing cards. She couldn't sleep with all the thoughts in her head.

"You didn't get a chance to talk to Bree about the tomb." Abigail realized.

"It's okay… we'll stop by tomorrow. I have some surprises tomorrow." he smiled.

Abigail rearranged her cards and asked, "What surprise?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." he smirked.

They spent another 20 minutes playing card games til Abigail yawned and Damon told her to sleep.

"Will you sleep with me?" she asked with a blush, "I've gotten used to it."

He smiled, "I have to."

He got in bed with her and she immediately laid a hand on his chest and put her head in his shoulder crook.

"Goodnight." he whispered.

"Night." she mumbled already half asleep.

A few minutes later they both were sound asleep.

When Jacob woke up he noticed that his mom was still sleeping in the other bed and Damon was getting dressed. Damon saw Jacob wake up and smiled at him.

"Hey. Your mom is sleeping so try to be quite, alright?" Damon told the boy.

"Okay." Jacob said as he stood and went to get his clothes.

The boy went to change in the bathroom and Damon took the chance to look over at Abigail. She was hugging a pillow to her and burying her face into it. Damon smiled at how cute and innocent she was in her sleep… Damon was too focused on her to realize the pillow she was hugging and burying her face into was the same one he used last night.

When Jacob was done he exited the bathroom and said, "Damon..."

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned back around.

"Were you really my friend or are you just waiting to eat me and mom?" he asked.

Damon couldn't help but chuckle. He knelt down and gripped the boy's shoulders gently.

"I have been and always will be your friend. I will never harm you or your mother." Damon told him seriously.

"Always and never are a long time for a vampire." Jacob commented.

Damon laughed, "Yeah, I guess it is. Hey, want to come with me to get some breakfast for you and your mom?"

"Okay!" Jacob beamed a smile at the vampire.

"Alright, I'm gonna leave your mom a note so she doesn't worry." Damon said as he grabbed the complementary note pad and pen that the motel provided.

 **Abs,**

 **The little knight and I are going to retrieve sustenance for you, the fair lady. We hadn't wished to disturb you… tis why we let you slumber. We shan't be long. Upon our return we shall dine and the first surprise of the morn shall be revealed.**

 **~ Your Dark Knight**

Damon put the note on the nightstand so that she will see it when she wakes. Damon then followed Jacob as the kid rushed outside and ran to the car. However, the boy stopped before the car and Damon immediately knew why. Damon has only seen it a few times but the boy's anxiety has only been settled with his mother's singing… maybe if the kid was focused on something else.

"Alright buddy. Before we get food I need your help for a quest." Damon said.

"A quest?" Jacob's eyes lit up, "Wait… can vampires be knights?"

"Well I hope so… what do you think?" Damon asked the kid while trying to come up with a plan if he says no.

"Yeah… it's about how the person acts… not what they are." Jacob nodded.

Damon smiled, "Very well sir."

"What is our quest?" Jacob asked as Damon put him in the car.

"We are in search for something very old but very beautiful. Can you keep a secret?" Damon whispered playfully as he started to drive.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"It's a gift for the princess, I placed this object in a safe place many years ago… but I fear I can't remember where exactly. If you could help me find its box then you can tell me if she'd like it… you know the princess better than anybody." Damon smiled.

Jacob nodded, "Cool, alright… where is it?"

"Just a few minutes away… so Jacob, how are you feeling today?" Damon asked.

"I am okay. I am scared but… I know mom and you will protect me." Jacob said.

As Damon drove he kept talking with Jacob. Luckily the boy didn't have a panic attack.

"Here we are." Damon said as he pulled up to a storage facility, "There is a key in that compartment… the first part of the quest is to find the key."

Jacob immediately opened the glove box and started to search through the papers.

"You really need to clean this out." Jacob said.

"Yeah… found the key?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Jacob pulled out a key that was attached to a small silver chain.

Damon took it and then got out of the car with Jacob, "Alright let's go."

Jacob walked with Damon as they came to a storage unit. Damon used the key to open it. Inside was filled with books and chests along with paintings that were covered in tarps. Dust was coating every surface.

"Alright buddy I am looking for a small golden chest." Damon informed Jacob.

They searched the whole unit. Jacob found old clothes and army uniforms that he remembered seeing in his uncle's history textbook. When Jacob pulled one of the tarps it revealed a large chest. He opened it and found a small golden chest surrounded by papers and old dresses.

"Is this it?" asked Jacob.

Damon walked over and smiled, "Yes it is."

Damon opened the small chest and took out a cloth that was tied with a small ribbon.

"What's in it?" Jacob asked.

Jacob watched as Damon showed him what was in the cloth.

Smiling, the boy said, "She will love it."

"Come on little man. Let's go." Damon said as he pocketed the cloth.

Jacob and Damon went to the car and drove to a restaurant. Damon placed an order to go and waited with Jacob.

"So… are you still going to open the tomb?" Jacob asked.

"I am going to try." Damon said.

"That Katherine lady wasn't very nice… was she?" asked the boy.

Damon shook his head, "No she wasn't. She manipulated my brother and I. She is not a kind person. I am going to open that tomb to get revenge… even though revenge isn't always the best thing."

"Is my mom going to help you?" Jacob asked.

"She said she would." Damon nodded.

Jacob smiled, "Then you will open it. Mom always gets her plans done."

"Damon?" the hostess called.

* * *

Once they grabbed their food the two went to the car and drove back to the motel. As they entered their motel room Abigail walked out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts and a tank top with a towel in her hands. Her damp hair falling around her face and shoulders in waves.

"Welcome back." she smiled.

"Hi mom! We got pancakes and waffles and toast and eggs and fruit and..." Jacob said.

Abigail laughed as she walked over and stroked her son's head, "Wow. Sounds like a lot of stuff."

Damon was pulling out the food and setting it up on the small table. They all sat and ate for a little while.

"So Damon… what's the surprise?" Abigail asked.

"I thought it'd be fun if we went somewhere before we went back to Mystic Falls." Damon said.

Abigail looked confused and asked, "Where?"

"It's a surprise." he grinned.

Abigail smiled then looked to Jacob, "Alright… go brush your teeth and then we will leave."

Jacob ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

Abigail smiled and said, "You don't have to do all of this."

Damon smiled, "I want to… it'll be fun… you and Jacob could use some fun before going back to Mystic Falls."

Abigail walked to the bed and sat down on it while she brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

"Abs… I have something for you." Damon said while trying to hide his nerves.

"What?" she asked confused.

Damon pulled out the cloth and handed it to her. She furrowed her brows and then opened the cloth.

"Damon..." Abigail gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"It has vervain in it…" Damon then hesitated before saying, "It used to be my mothers."

Abigail sat speechless before saying, "I can't accept this..."

"Yes you can… I want you to have it. It will keep you safe… when we go to see Bree I will have her spell it so only certain people can take it off." he told her.

"Damon… I…" she looked at him and smiled softly, "Thank you."

He smiled then walked over and picked up the necklace and then gently clasped it around her neck. **( encrypted - tbn0 . gstatic images ? q = tbn : ANd9GcTGV - Mx0WBi2hNYmk8CfHHB4ofmzc0eJdhh8MJQ3xp6ZQApB8qs _ A)**

Abigail looked up at Damon and they were close enough to feel one another's breath.

"Why?" she asked breathlessly.

Damon swallowed and said, "I didn't want to involve you in all this but the least I can do is keep you safe… I need to keep you safe."

They were silent for a moment when Jacob interrupted.

"Mom!" called the boy.

Abigail jumped back and cleared her throat before saying, "Yeah sweetie?"

She walked to the bathroom to see her son while Damon stood in the middle of the room shaking his head and clearing his throat. He grabbed his jacket and looked up when Abigail and Jacob emerged from the bathroom.

"You ready?" he asked them.

The oldest and youngest Gilbert's nodded and all three left. Damon drove and they all rode in silence. Jacob's heartbeat started to quicken but before his breath became shallow Damon knew how to help.

"Sir Knight Jacob, the lady appears to be ever so grateful for the surprise you helped me achieve." Damon said.

Abigail looked down at the necklace then to Damon and to Jacob with a smile.

"You are?" Jacob asked in a small voice.

Abigail saw the look on her sons face and knew he must've been panicking. She glanced at Damon.

"I really do. I love it. I will cherish it forever."she said to both of them while wondering to herself, if Damon know Jacob was about to have one of his panic attacks.

* * *

"Where are we?" asked Jacob.

"Atlanta." Damon said.

Jacob looked out the window and asked, "Are we almost to the surprise?"

"Almost." Damon grinned.

Jacob turned to his mom and started talking about what the surprise could possibly be.

When Damon pulled over he turned off the car and the two passengers looked around confused.

"We need to walk from her… it's only about five minutes away." he smiled.

Jacob hurried out of the car and Abigail slowly got out but immediately winced and leaned over. Damon speed to her and set his hands on her arm and waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

She nodded and said, "We have just been driving a lot."

Damons hands unconsciously started to rub her arm and waist in an attempt to soothe any aches and pains away.

She looked up at him and sighed as she softly said, "Thank you."

All Damon did was smile and they walked with Jacob down the street. Jacob turned the corner ahead of them and froze. He turned and his face was gleaming with happiness. As Abigail looked up she saw the sign to the Atlanta Zoo. She turned to Damon and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I heard him ask you when I went with you to Elena's 'get to know Stefan' night." Damon said.

Abigail walked over to him and hugged him, "Thank you."

"Mom! Come on! Let's go!" Jacob walked towards the zoo.

When they reached the zoo gates, Damon bought two adult tickets and one for Jacob. Jacob grabbed one of the zoo maps and tugged his mom towards the first animal. Jacob ran from exhibit to exhibit. He was fascinated with every animal he came across. Jacob's absolute favorite was the ostrich. After seeing the ostrich he kept spouting out different facts.

"They are the biggest bird… they are the fastest too." he smiled.

"That's amazing honey." Abigail smiled at her son.

All of them spent the whole day at the zoo. Jacob was saying that his legs were tired so Abigail was going to pick him up. However, Damon bent down and put the boy on his shoulders. Jacob rested on Damon's head while the man held the boys legs.

It was only three o'clock, so they went back to Bree's bar. They got a booth and after eating some mac and cheese, Jacob passed out. Damon and Abigail were eating burgers. She was taking her pickles off and Damon looked at her incredulously.

"You don't like pickles? They're the best part!" he said as he picked up her pickles.

"I eat them separately because they're too good to eat with other food." she smirked before leaning over and eating the pickles from his hand.

He laughed and she just smiled.

"So, what was your favorite animal of the day?" she asked him.

"Uh… the lion." Damon said nodding.

She chuckled, "Why?"

"He's the king." Damon smirked, "I can relate."

Abigail laughed, "I'm sure you can."

"What about you?" he asked.

"Panda." she answered immediately.

"Any reason?" he asked her with a smile.

"They are sweet and adorable but when angered they can rip you apart." she said.

"Just like a certain angel I know." Damon smiled softly at her.

She blushed, "You're sweet."

"No. I'm mean." he said.

"Maybe to some people… to hide the truth. But with me and my son… you are a sweetheart." she smiled.

Damon looked down and said as he looked in her eyes, "Only for you."

They stared at each other for a moment until Bree came over.

"Heard you needed another favor." she said.

"Yeah, I need you to spell Abigail's necklace so that only people she trusts can take it off." Damon said.

"Alright." Bree said as she looked at the necklace and chanted under her breathe.

"Should we do something similar for Jacob?" Abigail asked.

"He can't be compelled but if you wish then I can do it." Bree said.

"Your sure he can't be compelled?" Damon asked.

"Only compellable creatures are humans and wolves." Bree said.

"I'd feel more comfortable if he had vervain on him." Abigail said.

"Say no more." Damon said and pulled out a small adjustable bracelet, it was nothing fancy but Abigail knew that her son would love it.

Bree spelled the bracelet and then Damon put it in his pocket to give to Jacob when he wakes.

"Thank you so much Bree. You've been such an amazing help." Abigail said.

"No problem sugar… yall call if you need anything more." Bree said before walking back to her bar.

"Alright, ready to go Abs?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, it's a long drive back." she said as she gently picked up Jacob.

They walked to the car and once Jacob was in the back seat they waited outside the car for a moment.

"I'm glad we were able to get away from everything." Abigail told the vampire.

"I am too. It was nice to see you laugh and smile this much." he said causing Abigail to smile again.

"There it is." he whispered so softly that Abigail couldn't even hear.

"Thank you Damon. For this and Bree and the necklace and the zoo… everything. Thank you." she said.

"No need to thank me. I was happy to do it all." he said before opening her door and closing it once she was settled in the car.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Not really but… I know we need to." she sighed.

Damon gently took her hand and squeezed it before starting to drive. Abigail quickly fell asleep and surprisingly only woke when they were pulling into her driveway. When she looked over at Damon she noticed their hands were still intertwined. All she could do was smile at the fact that he held her hand for the whole trip.

She sat up straight and when she grabbed her bag from the floor she noticed her phone was lit up with messages. There were messages from Elena, Stefan, Bonnie… apparently Elena really wasn't happy about Katherine and they all thought Damon kidnapped her and Jacob.

She rolled her eyes before glancing at Damon and saying, "They think you kidnapped us."

"Well you're an adult… technically i could've only kidnapped Jacob." he smirked.

"It's not funny. I don't like listening to them talk about you like that… you're my best friend." she said softly.

He froze before he smiled and said, "You're my best friend too Abs."

"I should go put Jacob to bed." she said.

"Is it okay if I pop in after I stop by the boarding house?" he asked.

"Of course." she said before getting out of the car and picking up Jacob.

Once she settled JAcob into bed she walked over to her room but was cornered by Elena.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I took Jacob to the zoo. Is that okay with you? Or should I inform you when I, an adult, do something with my kid?" Abigail asked before walking past Elena.

"Did you know?" Elena asked.

"About Katherine?" Abigail asked.

"That I am adopted?" the younger Gilbert, or not Gilbert, asked.

Abigail froze.

Elena scoffed, "Of course you knew… and no one said anything. Not mom, dad, Jenna or you."

"Elena..." Abigail tried to say.

"Must be why you hate me. I almost killed your son and I am not your sister." she said.

"Stop!" Abigail ordered, "Yes, I am pissed about how you were irresponsible and it led to that accident and yes I do and probably always will slightly blame you for nearly killing my son… but never, not once have I ever considered you anything other than my sister. We may not be blood, but blood doesn't make a family. Family is who is always there for you and loves you despite being absolutely pissed at them. You have been and will always be my little sister. You will always be Grayson and Miranda Gilbert's daughter. You will always be a part of this family. Don't ever doubt that."

Elena was crying and Abigail pulled her into a hug. The younger girl hesitated before hugging back.

"Abigail?" Elena asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Stefan pulled me from the car." Elena explained.

"DId he get Jacob out?" she asked confused.

"He said he called nine-one-one then pulled me out and made sure my heart was beating. Then left when he heard sirens." Elena said.

"He left my son?" Abigail asked… "But how did Jacob escape then?"

"I don't know… and neither does Stefan." Elena said.

After a few moments of silence Abigail said, "I need to go to bed."

She then turned and walked to her room before firmly shutting the door.

She came out of her bathroom in her pajamas to find Damon on her bed.

"Hello Abs." he grinned.

She just nodded, her mind still on what Elena told her.

Damon must've seen that something was bothering her because he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Elena… she found out she was adopted… apparently Stefan told her." she said.

"Oh?" Damon said knowing there was more.

"He also told her how he saved her that night… but didn't save Jacob. That not only pisses me off but makes me wonder how he actually escaped." she said to him while pacing.

Damon stood and walked slowly up to her, "Abs… that night… I was visiting my mother's grave, which I've done sometimes over my lifetime. However this time I heard a crash… a family drove of the bridge, your family. I got there in time to see Stefan dive in. I expected him to go back in because I could hear the rapid heart of a kid. When Stefan ran I dove into the lake and noticed that the parents were already gone but the kid was screaming under the water… his heart slowing dramatically. When I got him to the surface he was gone… I performed CPR till he was okay, then ran when the ambulance was arriving but I watched as Jacob and Elena were transferred to the ambulance and left for the hospital."

"Oh my god." she gasped.

They stood in silence for what felt like hours but was only a couple minutes before she rushed to Damon and hugged him so tight he was shocked she wasn't a supernatural creature.

"Thank you." she sobbed.

Damon hugged her just as tight and kissed her forehead as she tried to calm herself. They shared their goodnights and kisses before getting into her bed. She hugged him tightly until she fell asleep with her head in the crook of his neck and her arms around his chest.


	12. Chapter 12 - Unpleasantville

Chapter 12 - Unpleasantville

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the videos that will be posted along with this story**

 **Hope you like the new chapter and thanks for the comments, follows and favorites!**

* * *

"Abs, wake up." Damon said softly as he stoked her arm.

Groggily, Abigail turned toward the vampire in her bed.

"What?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

"It's eight o'clock… doesn't Jacob need to be in school in thirty minutes?" Damon asked her.

Her eyes burst open and she jumped out of bed and checked her phone for the time. However, her phone was dead… she must've forgotten to plug it in last night. That's why her alarm didn't go off.

"Crap!" she shouted.

She ran to her dresser and pulled out a bra then ran to the closet and grabbed a random tank top and pair of shorts. Less than a minute later she rushed out of the bathroom while putting her unbrushed hair into a messy bun on her head. Damon stared at her, not a stroke of make up marred her face. All he could think of was how he was staring at true beauty. Abigail marched to Jacob's room to see him drawing.

"Come on kid… we are late!" she motioned to the door and the boy stood and ran downstairs with his backpack.

Damon met her at the top of the stairs, "I'll see you at the bar later. I'm gonna look for my father's journal… see if Emily's grimoire is mentioned."

Abigail thought back to what Damon had told her about what Bree said to him about Katherine and the tomb.

"Alright. And Damon…" she trailed off before meeting his eyes, "Thank you again for what you did that night. I wouldn't have been able to handle losing him."

Damon just nodded and watched her run downstairs and out the door. He zoomed out of the house and decided to go to the boarding house to change before going to the bar.

"Abigail!" Elena shouted.

Abigail was putting Jacob in the car as Elena ran out of the house, followed slowly by Stefan.

"What?" Abigail asked.

Elena quickly said, "We need to talk. About everything."

"Later." Abigail said while closing the back door of her car after buckling Jacobs seatbelt.

"No. Abigail. Now." Elena said angrily.

Abigail whipped around, "Seriously? Elena, I am late to drop my son off at school. The world doesn't revolve around you and you can't demand things from people. Why don't you grow up, okay? Yes, you got some troubling news yesterday but that doesn't give you the right to order me around. If you truly want to talk about everything… we can talk… later. Our problems will still be our problems in a couple hours."

With that Abigail got into the car and was about to pull out of the driveway. However, Jeremy rushed out of the house and got into the car before Abigail drove off.

"What's up?" Abigail asked the teenage boy after dropping off Jacob.

"How'd the trip go?" Jeremy asked.

Abigail thought about all that Bree had told them. Should she tell Jeremy? Of course she can trust him… but what if he is forced to talk? Maybe it's better if he doesn't know.

"We found out what he is… but the thing is… the more people who know, the more danger he is in. I love and trust you with mine and Jacob's life… but I can't tell you what I found out… at least not right now." Abigail tried to explain.

Jeremy was silent before nodding, "Alright. I'd never want to put him in danger. Just know that if you ever need to tell someone… you can tell me."

"Thanks baby bro." she smiled, "So, how have you been handling everything? I haven't had a chance to really talk with you."

"I'm good. I miss Vicki but… I'm not completely hung up over it anymore. In fact… I met a girl at the library. Anna." Jeremy smiled.

"You were in a library?" Abigail asked in a fake scandalized voice.

"Ha ha ha… I was doing research for my make up paper. I'm doing it on vampires. Our ancestors journal was filled with writings about demons and drawings of all that kind of stuff." Jeremy told her.

"Did you make a copy of it for me?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's in my room though." Jeremy told her.

"Thanks." she said as they pulled into the high school.

"See you at home." Jeremy said before exiting the car.

Abigail arrived at work and started to clean up the bar, which seems to always be sticky. She was working with Ben, a boy that went to highschool with her, when she saw Matt filling out an application.

"Matty, what are you doing?" she asked

"Applying to be a busboy, need to pay the bills now that Vickie has vanished." he told her.

Abigail froze for a second before she spoke, "I'll put in a good word for you, although you would get it anyway. I just really want a friendly face to be here while I work."

"Ah, so it's all for selfish reasons." he joked.

"Of course." she laughed then stopped and asked, "What's this I've been hearing about you and Caroline?"

"Uh… I'm not sure. I like her and all but she's Caroline she can be a bit… much." Matt said.

"It's Caroline Matt, you won't find someone with a bigger or more determined heart and mind." Abigail said.

Matt went back to his application and Abigail cleaned the bar as Damon approached.

"Hey, did you find it?" she whispered.

He shook his head and drank the bourbon she placed in front of him, "I'm not sure where else to look."

"Well, all the founding families kept journals back then, maybe one of them has something." Abigail suggested.

"Ya think?" he asked.

"It's worth a shot." Abigail said.

"Got any paper?" he asked and she took out her little order booklet and pen and gave it to him.

He turned to a blank page, "Alright, besides my father there were 4 other founding family members that would've kept journals. Benjamin Lockwood, Honoria Fell, William Forbes and..."

"And my ancestor, John Gilbert. I know where his journal is I've skimmed it before but not well enough to know where the grimoire could be."

"That's alright, we will start with the Gilbert Journal if it's not in there we will work our way through the list." Damon said.

They were silent for a moment before Abigail groaned.

"What?" Damon asked her.

"Elena has been shooting me looks all night. She followed me out of the house today, demanding to talk and I told her off saying I had to get Jacob to school and the world doesn't revolve around her. Honestly,I love her. I do, she's my sister. I'd do anything for her. But if she keeps acting like this then people could get hurt, the world isn't rainbows and gumdrops." she explained.

Damon smirked, "Well she's leaving so no need to worry your pretty little head."

"Ha ha." Abigail smiled as she poured another drink.

Bonnie came up to the bar with her bill.

"Hey, can I just pay you?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure." Abigail said as she took Bonnie's bill, "$25.57"

While Bonnie was looking through her wallet for some change she glanced at Damon who was looking at Abigail with a smile.

"Thank you." she said.

"What?" Damon asked as he turned towards the witch.

"Despite what Emily did, you didn't hurt me. And you saved me from hitting my head. So…. thank you." Bonnie said to the vampire.

"Your welcome, witchy." Damon replied.

Bonnie handed the money to Abigail who took it to the register. While the vampire and witch were alone they spoke some more.

"Unlike Elena and Stefan I know you care about her." Bonnie said.

"I haven't hid that." Damon said.

"I'm just letting you know that if you ever hurt her or Jacob, well… I can start fires with my mind. They kill vampires right?" she asked in fake innocence.

"Alright Bonnie. You're good to go." Abigail said as she returned.

"Thanks A-, Is that Ben?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah he started working here a couple of days ago." Abigail told her friend.

"Huh." Bonnie muttered.

Abigail was closing up the Grill with Damon's help. They talked like always asking silly questions.

Suddenly, damon's phone rang and he answered it, "Hello, brother."

After a moment his eyebrows furrowed, "What? Alright, we will talk tomorrow.."

"What is it?" Abigail asked.

"The vampire contacted Elena and she was freaking out so Stefan called." he told her.

"Is she okay?" she asked.

Damon nodded, "Yeah, just worried but nothing bad happened."

"Okay, good." Abigail nodded.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm a chaperone for the high school's decade dance. Apparently Jenna signed me up so she'd have back up if her date with Alaric didn't go too well." She told him.

"How's Jeremy been?" Damon asked.

"Uh, good. He seems to be moving on from Vickie. He misses her but he met this new girl so that seems to have made him happier. Plus he got an A on his paper. He texted me a photo of it as soon as he got it." Abigail grinned.

"I'm sorry he had to get involved with all this." Damon said.

"It's not your fault that Vickie was turned, it was Aaron. You killed Aaron, saved who knows how many people… all I'm saying is. Not everything is your fault, don't listen to Stefan and Elena. Listen to me, I know you, your good. You just don't like showing it all the time." Abby shrugged.

After a moment of silence he said, "Let's get you home, there's a kid who probably wants to see you."

The next day Abigail hired a babysitter for Jacob because everyone was going to the dance. That afternoon she went to the Grill to pick up her paycheck and saw Jeremy talking with a girl, maybe Ana. When she left she saw Jeremy walking home and called out to him. He turned around and walked over to her car before getting in.

"Was that Ana?" she asked immediately.

"Yeah, she was asking about my paper and if I wanted to hangout sometime." Jer told her.

"What'd you say?" asked Abby.

Jeremy sighed, "I kind of blew her off. She's kind of weird, I like her but she is really interested in the concept of vampires and she's pushy."

"Maybe she just likes you, trying to share your interest? But if you get a bad vibe, trust your gut." Abigail said.

He shook his head, "It's not that, it's like… I don't know… maybe I'm just not ready yet, after Vickie."

"That's okay. I understand. Seth and I weren't really together but the idea of starting something with someone kind of terrifies me still." Abby said softly and took his hand.

They squeezed each other's hands as they pulled into their driveway.

Jeremy went straight upstairs but Abigail stopped in the living room to kiss Jacob before she went to the kitchen where Jenna and Elena were. There was obviously a lot of tension in the room.

"What's going on?" asked Abigail.

"Why didn't you guys tell me? Jenna? Abby?" Elena asked.

Jenna sighed and answered, "Your mom was going to. Eventually. We weren't supposed to be the ones that had to tell you."

"If mom was here, she'd tell me the truth if I asked." Elena said.

Jenna took a deep breathe but before she could reply Abigail spoke, "Dad was leaving the office one night. A girl showed up, 16, a runaway, about to give birth. Dad delivered the baby and gave the girl a place to stay, a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were."

"Your parents had been trying to have another baby but nothing was working and Miranda wanted another." Jenna said.

Elena asked, confused,"Why were my parents names on the birth certificate?"

"Dad was a doctor Elena he took care of it." Abby said.

"They didn't want to lose you so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible but they had documentation if anyone ever wanted proof." Jenna said.

Elena asked, "What else do you know about her?"

"Just her name. Isabelle." Jenna said.

Abigail turned and got Jacob before going upstairs.

A few hours later, Abigail and Elena were getting ready for the night separately. Abigail has curled her hair and done her make up already and was just about to put on her dress when she heard a scream. She ran downstairs in her robe to see Elena being attacked, however the man was thrown off her sister by Stefan.

"Are you okay?" Abigail asked.

Elena nodded frantically.

"Oh god. Jacob!" Abigail bolted upstairs and ran into her child's room to see him already in bed.

"Is everything okay mommy?" he asked.

"Yes sweetheart, I'll check on you in a bit okay?" she said.

She walked downstairs to see Elena on the couch with Stefan standing by her but Abigail's eyes were trained on Damon.

"How'd he get in?" he asked the two in the living room as his eyes scanned Abigail for any sign of injury.

"He was invited." Elena said.

Stefan added, "He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night."

"Well he gets points for that." Damon snarked, "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No. He was to busy trying to kill me." Elena growled at the older Salvatore brother.

Stefan turned to his brother and asked, "And you have no idea who this is?"

"No." Damon said, at Stefan's unbelieving look he said, "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

"You think there's more than one?" Abigail asked.

Damon's eyes softened as he turned his back to the two on the couch and looked at her and said, "We don't know."

"Damon." Stefan called, "He was _invited_ in."

Damon nodded, "Then we get him tonight. You up for it?" he asked Elena.

"What do I have to do?" Elena asked.

Damon shrugged, "Let your boyfriend take you to the dance, let's see who shows up."

"It's a bad idea." Stefan shook his head.

"It's the only idea." argued Abigail.

Damon spoke, "Until we kill him this house isn't safe, for _anyone_ who lives in it."

Elena turned and looked at Abigail who had raised her head to look at the ceiling as if she could see her son through it.

"It's worth a shot." Damon kept trying to persuade the youngest Gilbert sister.

"I'll do it." Elena said.

"Great, then I need to finish getting ready. Let Mrs. Walsh in when she gets here." Abigail said before turning and going upstairs.

She went to her room and put on her dress. **( : / / ae01 . alicdn kf / HTB1NdlwQpXXXXbOXFXXq6xXFXXXk . j p g )**

Before going downstairs again, she went to her son's room. She heard someone knock at the door so she knows Mrs. Walsh is here.

"Hey, darling. Our neighbor Mrs. Walsh is here. If you need anything tonight ask her. Alright?"

"Okay, mom. You look pretty." Jacob said

Abigail smiled, "Thank you. Good night."

"Night." the boy yawned.

Abigail left the boy to sleep and walked downstairs. Everyone looked up as she walked down the stairs. But she only met one pair of eyes the whole way down despite the heavy blush that was forming on her face.

Before they left Abigail spoke to Mrs. Walsh to make sure her son would be okay for the night. They took separate cars. Stefan and Elena in one and Damon and Abigail in another. Stefan and Elena drove off before the other two left the house. As Damon walked Abigail to the car his hand rested on her hip and he opened the car door for her.

"You look amazing." He told her.

The flush spread deeper as she muttered a 'thank you' to him.

They got into the car and drove to the school. As they arrived Stefan and Damon immediately started searching the sea of faces for anyone suspicious.

Elena was talking with Caroline and Bonnie. Abigail overheard them talking about Damon.

"If I want to be with Stefan, I have to tolerate Damon." Elena told the girls.

"Wanna dance?" Damon asked as he approached Abigail.

Abigail laughed and said, "Might as well."

She took his hand and he spun her around. Her arms came to his neck as she spun to face him. They swayed to the music, smiling and chatting.

"Do you see him?" she asked the elder Salvatore.

"Nope." Damon said as he continued to stare at her.

"You aren't even looking." Abigail complained.

"Sorry. Can't help it. I'm blinded by beauty." he smirked.

Abigails blush consumed her face and chest.

They kept dancing for a few songs but then Abigail went to grab punch, Damon followed her.

As abigail talked with her brother, Alaric approached Damon and asked him multiple personal questions.

Damon then grabbed Abigail's hand and dragged her back onto the dance floor. The upbeat song lead to DAmon and Abigail grinding against each others hips and rubbing each other before stretching out their arms and marching across the dance floor. This resulted in Abigail laughing hysterically. She was having fun.

Sadly, they were interrupted by Stefan grabbing Damon to hunt down this vampire. Abigail noticed Elena leaving the gym and followed. Eventually they were in the cafeteria, Elena being attacked and Abigail trying to protect her sister. Abigail was slammed against the wall and she jammed pencils into the vampires hands and body. This weakened him enough for her to escape and Elena to run. She left the cafeteria and Abigail grabbed the mop and broke it in two. Just as she was going to stab it into the vampire, he grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. He tore the mop handle out of her hand and kicked her across the room. Abigail groaned as she was slammed into the vending machines and she felt pain radiate from her sides. Just as the vampire was about to finish her off, Damon came and stabbed him through the stomach. Stefan and Elena entered as Damon was helping Abigail stand. They all asked the vampire what he wanted and who he was working with. All he revealed was the grimoire would be in the Gilbert journal, which Abigail has a copy of.

Damon then stabbed the mop through the vampires heart, killing him. Damon then had to go compel Alaric and Abigail decided to just go home.

Later that night, Elena knocked on her sisters door and explained the situation with Damon and Stefan and how Katherine couldn't be brought back. Abigail said she'd help but as soon as Elena left, she quickly texted Damon.

 **To: Damon**

 **From: Abs**

 **Don't trust E and S. I'll tell u more tomorrow.**

Instead of a response she had Damon in her room in a few minutes. He didn't ask her questions, just laid his head down and stared at the ceiling.

"How are you?" he asked looking at her as she gently sat in her bed.

"Sore." Abigail responded.

Damon sighed, "I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner. I didn't want that to happen to you."

Abigail looked at Damon and smiled, "It's okay. I'm okay."

"About our siblings… you don't need to tell me what they are planning right now, but… I need to know..." Damon looked into Abigails eyes.

"Can I trust you?" he asked.

"Yes. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you D. You are my best friend." she said as she grabbed his hand.

They stayed like that for a few moments, just stroking one another's hands before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey! I am sooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated. But I am back, I will try to update as much as possible.**

 **Just know, I haven't lost interest. I've just had a lot of stuff happen lately in my life that has needed my full attention and I haven't really had time to sit and write. But that should change at least for the next couple weeks.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Children of the Damned

Chapter 13 - Children of the Damned

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the videos that will be posted along with this story**

 **Hope you like the new chapter and thanks for the comments, follows and favorites!**

* * *

Damon watched as Abigail started to awake from her sleep.

"Morning beautiful." he smirked.

Abigail grumbled at him.

"Well that's not very nice." he teased.

She started to push him weakly as she buried her head under the covers.

"Come on. We need to wake a couple of backstabbing baby siblings." he smirked.

Abigail sat up and looked at Damon.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Damon nodded, "Yes, I am just glad you told me."

"I can't believe they actually thought that I would go against you." Abigail shook her head.

"Why didn't you?" he asked, "Everyone in my life has turned on me… why haven't you? I am a monster."

"You aren't a monster. You may do monstrous things sometimes but I know that at the end of the day… you will do what you believe in your heart is right." she said as she rested a hand on her heart. "I could never turn my back on you."

"I am scared that I will be the death of you." he said.

She smirked, "i am stronger than you think."

"I know." he smiled.

Abigail got out of the bed and went to her closet and got dressed. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Damon sitting in her desk chair looking through her folder of all of Jacob's drawings.

"These are amazing." he said.

"My favorite is the one with the castle." she said.

Damon looked for it and saw a drawing of a castle that had a bridge and monkey bars. There were two knights and a princess. He smiled.

"He drew it after the comet." she told him.

Damon stared at the drawing and as he felt a warmth spread through his chest he looked up to see Abigail.

"You ready to see our siblings? We can bring the munchkin and stop by a park or toy store or a movie or something." Damon smiled.

She smiled, "That sounds great."

"Let's go, Abs." he held out his hand as he stood up.

Once Abigail had Jacob ready they drove to the boarding house. When they got there, Abigail and Damon took Jacob to Damon' room and told him to stay in there for now. They went to Stefan's room to see the two in bed. Stefan and Elena were waking up and Damon sat at the foot of the bed.

"Rise and shine." Damon smirked.

Both of the lovebirds freaked and asked what he was doing and told him to get out. They were trying to cover Elena even though Abigail could see that her sister was wearing a tanktop.

"Oh stop being smutty. If I see something new I'll throw a dollar at it." he smirked.

At the last comment, Damon received a light smack from Abigail.

"We have some business to discuss." The older Gilbert girl informed the room.

Damon nodded, "In order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal, to get the grimoire, to use the spell to open the tomb."

"You are on journal duty, I need to watch Jacob for the day." Abigail said.

"I could watch him." Elena said.

Abigail started laughing, "That's funny. You know I would never leave my son with you voluntarily, right?"

"Whatever." Elena pouted, Stefan started rubbing her back.

"I also need to some errands for Jenna, she is slammed with her thesis. So you are going to look for that journal." Abigail said finitely.

She started to leave the room as Damon said, "I really like this foursome thing, it's got a kink to it. I like it."

As Damon and Abigail walked towards his room Abigail asked, "What exactly is a grimoire?"

"A witch's cookbook. It holds all their spells." he informed her.

She laughed, "Cookbook?"

"Cookbook." he nodded with a smile.

"Okay. Well, as soon as we get hope we can check my copy of the journal for this cookbook. We shouldn't trust them to tell us the truth." she told him

"Smart Gilbert, very smart." he smiled as he opened his door.

They came in to see Jacob jumping on the bed, when he noticed the two he stopped and sat on the bed with a wide grin.

Damon chuckled as Abigail shook her head.

"You know your not supposed to do that, you could break your arm or something." she scolded him as she stroked his hair out of his face.

"Sorry mama." he said softly.

Abigail just kissed his head and motioned towards the door.

"Come on. You are running errands with Damon and I today." Abigail said.

"Okay." Jacob didn't question any of it.

They first drove to the bank and Jacob stayed in the car with Damon as Abigail went in to deposit money into the account that all the bills are charged to. When she came out she saw Damon and Jacob rocking out to Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. Once the song finished, she got in the car and told Damon that they could do whatever they wanted next, as long as they went to the grocery store afterwards.

Damon drove to the small toy store on the main street in town. Jacob was jumping in his seat. As soon as Damon parked, Jacob sprinted out of the car. The adults soon followed him.

Jacob was looking everywhere. His eyes wide with joy.

"Get any toy you want bud." Damon said, then as an afterthought added, "Just check it with your mom first."

Jacob ran to the trucks and action figures.

"You don't have to do this." Abigail told him.

"I know. But I want to." he replied.

Jacob came running over with a race car track that let two people race the cars around.

"Is that what you want hun?" Abigail asked.

Jacob nodded frantically with a grin that would rival the Joker.

"Alright, tell you what. Once we get back to your place I will help you set it up and we can play, yeah?" Damon said.

"Cool!" Jacob exclaimed.

Damon chuckled and walked the boy over to the checkout counter. Abigail watched as he paid or the toy, with no compulsion.

Abigail grinned softly to herself before saying, "Okay, time to get groceries and then we can head home."

* * *

Meanwhile, Stefan and Elena searched the Gilbert house for the journal but couldn't find it. When Elena saw Jeremy she figured she could ask.

"Hey have you seen the old Jonathan Gilbert Journal?" she asked.

"Why?" Jeremy asked curiously as he messed around on his phone but actually started texting Abigail.

 **To: Abigail**

 **From: Jeremy**

 **Elena is asking about the journal. What should I do?**

 **To:Jer Bear**

 **From: Abigail**

 **Either give it to her or lie. She and Stefan are trying to betray Damon. Luckily I have the copy you made in my room.**

"Just curious about our families history… who are you texting?" Elena asked.

Jeremy looked up and said, "This girl Anna. Anyways, don't know where that journal is, sorry."

After Jeremy left, Elena sighed.

Later that night Damon, Abigail and Jacob came home. Jenna greeted the three. As Damon helped Jacob set up his toy,Abigail started to prep dinner.

"You know… you've been spending an awful lot of time with a certain Salvatore." Jenna teased.

Abigail laughed, "He is my best friend. Plus, Jacob practically idolizes him."

"It's cute." Jenna said as they looked at the two start to race cars.

Abigail just hummed in agreement as she stared. Once all the food was prepped, Damon offered to take over.

"You don't have to." she said.

"Don't worry, I am a master chef and Italian just so happens to be my strong suit. It is after all, in my blood." Damon smirked as he stared cutting vegetables for the sauce.

Jeremy came down and played with Jacob as Abigail sat at the counter.

"Where did you learn to cook?" she asked.

"I learned some simple things as a human from our servants but over the years I decided to master the trade." Damon informed her. "I even cooked in a five star restaurant back in the day, but eventually it got boring."

"I can't imagine being alive for over a hundred years, I wouldn't know what to do with myself." she said.

"It helps when you have someone to spend it with… or so I am told." Damon smirked.

Abigail blushed.

"Want to help cut?" Damon asked.

"Sure." Abigail stood up and walked over to him.

He smiled, "Okay, hold the knife like this, you can't cut yourself this way."

Damon stood behind her and positioned her hands. She started cutting and while it was uneven, it was still cut.

"Good job Abs. I'll give you a B+, we need to work on your sizing skills." he smirked.

She flicked a piece of tomato at him and laughed as it got in his hair. Damon grinned at the sight of her laughing.

However, when her face turned to a look of pain and a wince passed her lips he frowned. Blood. She cut her finger. Damon didn't hesitate to grab a towel and put pressure on her hand. She winced.

"Sorry." he said.

"It's okay D." she said softly.

Abigail looked into his eyes as he held pressure on her fingers. He didn't seem to be looking at her finger in hunger, but only with a hundred percent concern.

"I guess I'll need some lessons from chef Salvatore." Abigail jokes.

He smirked, "That can be arranged."

Once her hand was taken care of, Abigail sat with Jeremy and Jacob as they continued to race one another. Jenna was in the kitchen 'helping' Damon.

"I probably shouldn't say this but I've had three glasses of wine so I am going to." Jenna told Damon. "It is nice to see her smile and hear her laughing again. With someone other than Jacob. For awhile I thought she was closing herself off, I'm glad she found you."

"I am too. She has helped me just as much, if not more. Her and Jacob." Damon grinned.

Jenna looked at him calculating and before she said anything else Abigail entered the kitchen.

"Hey Jenna, can you handle the food for a few minutes?" Abigail asked.

"Sure." Jenna smiled.

Damon followed Abigail upstairs and to her room.

Abigail went to her closet and pulled out the copy of the journal, "Let's search for the location before Stefan and Elena get home."

After a few minute, Abigail found something.

"Here's a reference to Emily. 'The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book.'" she started to read.

Damon listened carefully for any hints.

"'But I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave.'" Abigail finished reading, "So… your father had it?"

"Not only did he have it… he was buried with it." Damon said.

"He actually took it to his grave." she said.

"Yep." Damon said blankly.

Abigail looked at him, "You okay?"

Damon shook his head and looked at her, "He just wasn't a very good man."

"Come on, let's go play video games with Jer or something." she smiled and held out her hand, which he took.

"Thanks again Abs, I can't believe I'm this close." he said.

"Of course Damon." she said.

They spent time playing games and hanging out while the food cooked. As Damon played games with her brother and son, Abigail stood in the Kitchen, smiling and gently touching her necklace.

When she walked over she heard Damon and Jeremy talking about Anna, the girl from the library that Jeremy is kind of interested in but avoiding due to her interest in vampires. Damon offered to go with him to the grill to be able to see if she is a vampire or not. Jeremy accepted.

After dinner, they left and Abigail put Jacob to bed.

She looked at her phone as it rang, "Hey D."

"Hey, just thought I'd tell you that Anna is a vampire. She was the daughter of Pearl, Katherines best friend." Damon informed her.

"Is Jer okay?" she asked.

"Yes, he left. I am following her back to her hideout." he told her.

As she walked past Elena's room she saw Stefan and Elena holding her copy of the journal.

"D, they have my copy of the journal." she said softly.

"Damn it." he said.

"Once you find Anna, head to the grave. I am going to act like I am on their side. Then when I am with them, I can swipe the grimoire." she suggested.

"You are brilliant." he smirked.

"Bye." she said.

"See you soon." he told her.

Abigail entered Elena's room.

"Hey guys, I found the journal and made a copy… which you two seem to have found." Abigail said.

"Yeah, why were you hiding this?" Elena accused.

"I wasn't hiding it. I made a couple hours ago when I found the journal in some of dad's old things. I was going to tell you guys but then I had to help with dinner and then Damon was here." she lied to them.

That seemed to have won them over. Eventually they all ended up at the cemetery.

Abigail was forced to help dig because Elena didn't feel comfortable doing it. The lovebirds kept making stupid conversation but Abigail tuned it out and dug.

While Abigail was digging a grave, Damon was discovering that Anna was in town to rescue her mother from the tomb. She offered for the two to team up but Damon declined. He then left the motel and headed towards the cemetery.

Damon stood in the shadows as he watched them dig up the grave. Elena held a flashlight as Stefan and Abigail dug. When they reached the casket, Damon was able to hear something Abigail said to Stefan.

"Must be weird digging up the man who you killed." she sneered.

She grabbed the grimoire and got out of the hole.

Once Damon saw Abigail out of the hole and holding the book he emerged.

"Well what do you know. This is an interesting turn of events." he said.

Abigail smirked softly.

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry." Stefan said.

Damon and Abigail rolled their eyes.

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you." Damon sneered.

"You are not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means you read the journal and came to get the grimoire on your own." Stefan said.

"Of course. Because the only person I can count on is me. You made sure of that many years ago Stefan." Damon said.

Abigail could tell by his voice that the last statement was true. Stefan had lost Damon's trust all those years ago… that's partly why he is so angry at his little brother.

"But you..." Damon trailed and looked at Elena.

Abigail new he was trying to get on Stefan's nerves.

"I actually thought I could trust you." he said.

After a moment of silence his face turned cold and he said.

"What are you gonna do now, cause if you try to destroy that thing then I'll rip her throat out." Damon said before vamping over to Elena and putting her in a chokehold, "Or maybe I'll feed her my blood and we can have a new vampire girlfriend."

He stared at Stefan, "At the end of the day it doesn't matter. Because you were played too." Damon smirked.

Abigail started walking towards Damon with the grimoire in her hands. Stefan's eyes darkened and he tried to tear the book from her grasp. This caused her to trip on a shovel and fall back into the grave. Damon immediately shoved Stefan, grabbed the book then grabbed Abigail and sped off.

Once they were away from the grave he set her down and bit his wrist.

"Here, drink." Damon said.

She drank and groaned as her ankle bones healed back to normal.

"Good job." he smiled.

"You too, you probably could've been an actor if you weren't eternally young." she grinned.

He smirked.

Damon sped her back to her house and let her change before he kissed her on the head to say goodnight.

He was about to leave when she mumbled, "Stay. Please."

He stayed all night holding her and eventually drifted off himself. Soon he will have his revenge. But strangely, his revenge was the last thing on his mind as he watched Abigail sleep.


	14. Chapter 14 - Fool Me Once

Chapter 14 - Fool Me Once

DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the videos that will be posted along with this story

Hope you like the new chapter and thanks for the comments, follows and favorites!

* * *

Abigail woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast and an empty bed. She assumed it was Jenna, but when she goes downstairs she is surprised by Damon making eggs and bacon along with pancakes.

Jacob was playing in the living room.

"Morning." Damon smirked.

"Hi, you didn't need to make breakfast." she said.

"Well, I heard the kid wake up from a nightmare and he wasn't falling back asleep so I went ahead and brought him down here and figured you'd wake up soon. I wanted to let you relax this morning, after last night you need it." Damon said.

Abigail smiled gratefully and watched as he flipped a pancake on a plate and make a chocolate chip face he then grabbed whipped cream and added two fangs.

"Really?" Abigail laughed with a shake of her head.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Abigail smiled and started eating her vampire pancake, "So, Jacob had a nightmare?"

"He drew a picture of the old fells church so I'm guessing it'll be opened soon." Damon said.

Abigail nodded and looked over her shoulder at he son.

"I'm still worried about him." she said.

"Because you are an amazing mom. That'll never change." Damon said.

She blushed.

Jenna came downstairs and saw that Damon had made breakfast.

"Hello again, thank you for this." she said.

"No problem. I wanted to let Abigail sleep in." he said.

Jenna nodded, "She has needed it."

Abigail asked Jenna, "Could you watch Jacob today? I have work and then I was going to possibly go to this party in the woods tonight by the Falls."

"Of course, if you do end up going tonight just be careful." Jenna said.

Abigail went to play with Jacob for a little while before she had to leave for work. After a few minutes she went upstairs and Damon followed.

When Damon entered her room she was on the phone.

"Hey Bonnie, just wondering how your date went with Ben last night. I'm headed into work so maybe you could come by and fill me in." she left a voicemail.

"Everything okay?" Damon asked, seeing her furrowed brow.

"Bonnie had a date with Ben last night and hasn't called me back, I'm just a little worried… but I'm sure she's fine." Abigail said.

Damon nodded and smiled as Abigail shook her head.

"If you want I can look into it while you're at work." he said.

"No, that's alright. You should read through that grimoire. I also need to find Bonnie to ask her to do the spell though for tonight." she told him.

Abigail finished getting ready and left with Damon. He went back to the boarding house with the grimoire in hand and Abigail went to the Grill.

However, before she got there Bonnie texted her.

To: Abi

From: Bonnie

Hey. Sorry, had a crazy night ended up at Ben's motel room where he is staying. Could you come pick me up before you go to work?

To: Bon

From: Abigail

Sure. Text me the address.

When she received the text with the address she started driving that way. Abigail's gut was telling her something was wrong. Bonnie wouldn't go home with a guy on the first date. When she pulled up she took out her phone and called Damon.

"Hello. You've reached the immortal stud." Damon greeted, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Damon, I got a text from Bonnie saying she went home with Ben last night to his motel room but… I have a bad feeling." she said.

"What's the address I'll head over." he offered.

Once she told him he immediately recognized it.

"Abigail get out of there! That's Anna's room! LEAVE!" he shouted.

"What? Oh my god! Ben must be the other vampire… oh god… Bonnie's probably in trouble." she said.

"Get out of there. I'll get bonnie later but leave. NOW!" he said urgently.

"Okay." she said.

As she was about to start the car Ben appeared with his face burning.

Abigail screamed as he opened the car door and rushed her inside.

"ABIGAIL! ABS!" Damon shouted into his phone before dropping it and starting to run to the motel on the other side of town.

Ben was grinning, "Tsk, tsk, rsk. You should've just went to work but I couldn't help kidnapping you too. Those Salvatores need leverage."

"You have no clue what you just did." Abigail warned.

"Shut up. We just need to wait for Anna then we can call lover boy." he grinned.

He shoved her on the bed, then went to the bathroom and brought out Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" Abigail shouted, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay? Why are you even here?" Bonnie asked.

"He used his phone to message me, I thought you needed help and then he kidnapped me. Needs me as leverage against Damon and Stefan." she explained.

Ben kept making threats while he searched for something to drink.

Abigail scoffed, "Do you ever shut up?"

Ben's eyes darkened and he flashed over to her and grabbed her arm. She was in the air when the door was busted open.

Damon, he had come. Ben flashed to a corner with Abigail still in his grasp.

"Let go of her now and you might live." he said darkly.

Ben pushed her away and cowered.

"Smart move." he said then turned to Abigail, "Get Bonnie back to her Grams."

Abigail ran out with Bonnie in tow. Damon approached Ben, "You shouldn't have taken her, you shouldn't have threatened her, you shouldn't have touched her. I should probably let you live… but I won't."

Damon ripped his heart out then put the bleeding body in the tub.

When Damon knocked on Sheila Bennetts house, Abigail opened the door and she jumped into his arms for a hug.

"Thank you." she said.

"I'm just glad you called me when you did." he chuckled.

He pulled back to check her for injuries.

"I'm okay, a small bruise on my upper arm but that's all." she said.

While Damon was upset she was hurt at all, he was relieved it was minimal.

"Come in Damon."Sheila Bennett called to him, "My granddaughter has told me this is the second time you've helped her."

Damon entered the house with Abigail. The four of them sat around the kitchen table.

"Bonnie tells me that you want to open the tomb. To get your girl out." Sheila said.

Damon looked at Abigail, "Not exactly. That's what I've told my brother I am here for but truthfully… that woman ruined my life, my brothers life. She used us. As if we were toys." he said angrily.

He took a deep breathe as Abigail laid a hand on his arm,

"I want to open the tomb to get answers, to kill her, so she won't be a danger to anyone else ever again." Damon explained.

"Why haven't you told your brother this?" Sheila asked.

Damon sighed, "Because, Katherine may have ruined my human life but Stefan forced me into becoming a vampire. He forced me to drink. He doesn't deserve to know what I need to put my head and heart to rest. He was quick to assume I still loved her, so I played into it."

"And you've known this?" Bonnie asked Abigail.

She nodded, "He didn't want me to help. He didn't want to risk me or Jacob being in danger. But it's what friends do. Help each other." she said as she rubbed his arm.

"Could you help us? Can you help me?" Damon asked.

Sheila was silent for a few moments before she nodded.

"But you destroy the rest by fire. Agreed?" she said.

"Yes, absolutely. Thank you." he said.

"I need to get home, see Jacob. We will see you tonight." Abigail said. "Thank you for helping."

When Abigail And Damon were a few blocks away Abigail pulled over.

She turned to Damon, "You saved me again."

"I hope it won't become a habit; you needing saving." he said.

She leaned over and hugged him once again, "Thank you. My Dark Knight."

Damon looked into her eyes and whispered, "Anytime."

After a few moments of silence, Abigail started driving again.

"I missed another day of work. My boss is going to be pissed." she said.

"I could compel him for you." Damon said.

"It's okay. I can deal with it." she said.

"Alright. I'll see you at the tomb tonight right?" he asked as she pulled up to her house.

"Of course." she said as if it were a question.

Damon smiled, "Good. See you there Abs." he said before vanishing.

* * *

That night, Damon arrived at the tomb to see Abigail already there with Bonnie and Sheila Bennett. Surprisingly, Stefan and Elena were also there.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Making sure when you get Katherine, you leave and kill all the other vampires." Stefan said.

Abigail shook her head, "Whatever, you guys can stand guard. Anna is still out there."

She and Damon walked under the church and watched the witches set up for the spell. They lit the torches.

"Air. Earth. Fire. Water." Sheila said and poured water on the ground.

Damon stood by Abigail.

"When I go in, I want you to stay out here. I don't want any of those vampires to get to you. I'll just go in find her give her a drop of blood then take her to the boarding house for questioning." he said and showed the blood bag he had in his coat pocket.

"Are you sure?" Abigail looked at Sheila, "I don't fully trust that they'll let you out."

"Then maybe I'll just have to take in some collateral." Damon vanished and reappeared with Elena.

Stefan followed right after.

"What are you doing?" Sheila asked.

"He is taking Elena inside, encase he ends up trapped. So it's motivation for Stefan and you guys to help." Abigail explained.

"I just can't wait to be rid of you." Stefan sneered.

Bonnie and Sheila started the spell and after a few moments the door to the tomb slid open.

"It worked." Abigail said, gripping Damon's arm.

"Let's go." he said to Elena.

The two of them walked into the tomb while Stefan went to build firesfor the other vampires.

After nearly five minutes of nothing, Anna rushed down the stairs.

"Hey, you aren't going in there." Abigail said.

"You think you can stop me? I'm getting my mom weather you like it or not." Anna said before rushing Abigail and causing her head to slam against the rock wall.

Anna ran into the tomb.

"ABI!" Bonnie screamed.

"ABS?!" Damon's voice came from the tomb.

"I'M FINE!" she shouted back but held her head as it started to bleed and her vision blurred a bit.

Meanwhile, in the tomb. Damon has decided to leave Elena alone so he could look faster. However, he has yet to find Katherine. Plus, now all he can think about is if Abigail is alright.

Damon ignored Elena's scream and Stefan's shouts. He kept looking. Katherine had to be here. She needed to pay for what she did to him, to Stefan, their brotherhood, their human life, she destroyed them. He needed to know why. He needed to know she is dead.

After awhile he came to the last room and there was still no Katherine.

"Damon we need to barrier won't stay down much longer." Stefan said.

"She isn't here." Damon mumbled.

Stefan asked, "What?"

"SHE'S NOT HERE!" he shouted throwing the blood bag, letting his rage take over.

Everyone could hear him, even Abigail.

His anger must've been taken as heartbreak though or betrayal because Stefan responded by saying, "I'm sorry Damon. But we have to go."

"DAMON! Come on!" Elena shouted as she entered the room, "Please!"

Damon rolled his eyes but left. When he exited the tomb and it closed behind him, he looked to find a bleeding Abigail sitting on the steps holding her head in her hands.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Anna." Bonnie replied.

Stefan and Elena went above ground to get some fresh air and Damon just walked over to Abigail and squatted by her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… vision is just a little blurry." she said.

"Here." he bit his wrist and she dutifully drank some of his blood.

"Thank you." she said.

Damon smirked, "Of course."

Abigail looked up at his cobalt blue eyes with her light blue and she could see the anger in them.

"I'm so sorry Damon. I can't imagine how you are feeling, but I hope you know, I'm here if you need me." she said and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back, arm gripping her waist tightly and head burying into her neck.

"Thank you." he said.

They stayed like this for a few slowly letting each other go. He helped her stand and then they walked back up to the forest floor.

"Did Anna get Pearl out, her mom?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Abigail said.

Damon nodded, "I'm going to pay them a visit. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Damon." she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Abigail sighed, "Please don't push me away."

Damon grinned softly, "I could never."

At the motel, Anna entered with Pearl and turned on the lights to reveal Damon. He flashed over to Pearl and started choking her.

"You knew she wasn't in there, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes." Anna said as she tried to pry his hands away from her mother's throat.

"Why do you get a happy ending when I couldn't get my answers." he asked.

"The guard let her escape. She promised to turn him. He was obsessed with her. She had him under her spell too." Pearl explained.

"Why did she do it? You are her best friend, you know! Why? Why did she use us, destroy us? TURN US? WHY?" He yelled.

"She was bored, she said it was fun." Pearl said.

"That's it?" he asked.

"She did love Stefan." Pearl said.

Damon dropped his hand, "But why… why do any of it?"

"I'm truly sorry Damon." she said.

Damon left shortly after that. He went back to the boarding house and poured himself a bourbon. He sat in front of the fire and watched it. Watched it burn like his hatred for Katherine Pierce.

Stefan eventually sat with him, believing his brother to have been heartbroken.

Later that night Damon got a call from Abigail.

"Hey Abs. What's up?" he asked.

All he heard was sniffling on the other end of the phone which had him on alert.

"Abs? What's wrong?" he asked.

"B-B-Bon-Bonnies grand-grandma p-p-p-pas-passed-passed awa-away. Sh-she-she's dea-dead and i-it's o-our fau-fault." She cried.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I asked for her help. I had her do the spell. It was all for me, but even still she wasn't as strong as she could've been. It isn't your fault though." he said.

"I don-don't kn-kno-know wha-what to do." she said.

"Just try taking deep breaths and drink water. I'll be over in a bit alright?" he said.

"O-okay." she said before he hung up.

Damon rushed to the Gilbert residence and spent the night helping Abigail calm down while he too mourned the witch he knew so many years ago.


End file.
